Pieces of Me
by Shortey
Summary: Sherry Birkin is given her first assignment to ensure the safety of a man named Jake Muller. However, the rebellious and hot headed Jake isn't just going to go freely. A high price must be paid. Can a certain soft hearted blonde warm the hardened heart of the mercenary?
1. Assignment Jake

**Pieces of Me**

Disclaimer – all characters of Resident Evil belong to Capcom.

**Prologue – Assignment Jake**

Sherry Birkin stared down the papers sitting on her lap. She's been given her first mission. To ensure the safety of a man named Jake Muller. He's not just an ordinary man. His blood holds the key to saving the world. A faded photograph stared back at her. Red crew cut hair, long facial features and a pair of narrowed steel blue eyes bore into her crystal blue ones. The most notable feature on this man is the diagonal scar running down his left cheek.

The blonde young woman sighed as she straightened up the papers and put them in a blue folder. She has read his file a million times, she practically memorized it. This is going to be a big mission and she didn't want to fail. After years of working for the US government, she had managed to climb up the ranks and become a successful field agent. She had been put in the Special Assignments Unit whose main aim is to protect America's special interests. This man she is about to retrieve is the top priority. There is no room for failure.

Putting on her white coat, she grabbed her pistol and secured it on her holster by the side of her waist. Grabbing two boxes of ammo, she placed them in their holders by her belt. Pulling on a pair of brown leather gloves, she took one last look at the mirror of her apartment. A solemn face stared back at her. Her short blonde hair was slightly tousled so she raised a hand to sweep back her bangs. She preferred her hair short; it's more convenient and won't get in the way of things. She almost laughed. With her crystal blue eyes, rosy cheeks and soft facial features, she looked more like a college student than an agent. She patted the pocket on the inside of her coat. Satisfied that her agent ID was in there, she looked around her apartment one last time. She had a feeling she won't be back for a while.

"Time to go." She whispered. She locked the door of her apartment as she made her way to the car the government offered her to take to the airport. Her destination; Edonia.


	2. Hiding

Disclaimer – Resident Evil is rightfully owned by Capcom.

**Chapter 2 – Hiding**

_At Edonia._

An old discrepant building stood in the middle of a battle zone. Inside a lone figure rests on a cold hard floor against the wall. Jake Muller fingered a syringe pondering as he swayed it slightly with his fingers.

It's now or never, he thought to himself. Raising the syringe to his neck, he grunted as the needle pricked his skin. Using his thumb, he pushed the contents of the syringe in his body. He tossed it carelessly afterwards. Closing his eyes, he thought of the events that occurred over the past couple of hours.

The Republic of Edonia in Eastern Europe is a complete warzone. While the country was never better off in the first place, there's been disturbing reports of a viral outbreak that turns people into well, monsters for lack of a better word. Horrific creatures, mutated bodies with a huge dose of pent up aggression and a tendency for violence. Creatures that leaves the person into a shadow of their former selves. That is when Jake's squad was called in.

Jake lived in Edonia all his life. Raised by his mother, he never really knew his father. His mother never really talked about him. She only described him as coward who disappeared on the face of the earth once the responsibility of fatherhood was known to him. Jake never even knew what his father looked like. Nevertheless, his mother did all she could do for him. As a single parent, she often worked double shifts as a waitress at a local diner. Living in a small two bedroom apartment, his childhood was not easy. His mother working long hours usually left him by himself. He had to grow up fast and learn to look out for himself. Seeing his mother struggle to provide for him, he felt the need to support his mother in return.

That is when he found work as a mercenary in Edonia. With all the chaos of going on, the government does not seem to place much importance on protecting its people. That is when a number of anti-government operations formed and started hiring soldiers to do the dirty jobs. Jake soon took up the chance to earn some money. Truth to be told, he doesn't really care what his own organization wants or the war happening around him. His main objective is to earn some cash. Working as a mercenary enables him to do that and the pay isn't bad at all.

His squad was appointed to patrol and get rid of any dangers around the far side of town. The southern side of the country has the most viral outbreaks reported and most people fled the town in order to escape the monsters or the infection. Each one of his squad as given a dose of antigens by the organization needed to be injected twice daily to prevent them from getting infected themselves. He thought it was a good measure of security for his safety until one by one his squad members started getting infected. His squad of four people was patrolling outside an abandoned building when a needle bomb was thrown at them each injecting the members with a needle. He only saw a glimpse of a figure disappearing behind some trees when his squad started screaming in pain and tearing at their skin and clothes. Almost instantly, everyone began to change. All but him.

"What the hell is going on?" he muttered as he watched the horror unfolding before his eyes.

He winced as he removed the needle that struck him in the arm and stared in shock and horror as his squad mutated before his eyes. More pairs of eyes emerged by the side of their heads. Teeth grew razor sharp. Nails grew into long pointed claws. One of the things that astounded Jake was that as his squad members began to change, so did their speech. Speaking only in a language that they only understood, they surrounded him and attacked.

"What the fuck? You son of a bitch!" he cried as he dodged a sharp talon about to rake his face.

One thing about him is that he is a skilful fighter of close quarter combat. Something he does very well that suited his job as a mercenary. To most people a three to one fight is pretty much asking to be a meat sandwich. With adrenaline pumping through his veins he dodged one of the monsters as they swung a metal pipe at his head. Flexing his fist, he rammed it as hard as he could to the monster's side. Satisfied that feeling some of his ribs crack under his knuckles, he moved swiftly behind him and kicked the back of his knee breaking it. He turned to the other monster closest to him and threw a couple of punches to his face. Sensing the third one aiming his gun at him, Jake quickly grabbed the monster he was fighting and placed him in front of himself using it as a shield just in time as the bullets were shot towards him. Blood spurted through the gunshot wounds and his former squad member fell limply to the ground. Before the last of his squad could reload his machine gun, Jake rushed to him and delivered a hammer blow to his head. Stunned momentarily Jake dropped to the ground and swinging his body in a circle, he stuck his leg out sweeping the other monster's legs under him dropping him to the ground. Jumping up he formed his hand into a fist and brought it down as he landed on the ground, punching the monster in the chest. Blood spurted out of its mouth and stopped moving.

Breathing hard, he looked around alert for more threats. The place was as silent as death.

I need to get out of this shithole, he thought to himself. He looked around and saw a hole on the wall of the abandoned building beside him. The wall had collapsed providing an entrance to the place. Oh well, I guess beggars can't be choosers, he thought as he quickly made his way inside. It was dark and smelled of a combination of mildew and urine. Scrunching his face in disgust, he hoped that this place can offer him safety even if it's just temporary.


	3. Searching

Disclaimer – Capcom owns Resident Evil and its trademark.

**Chapter 3 – Searching**

* * *

A loud crashing sound snapped Jake back into reality. His mind was too wrapped up in thinking of the events that occurred hours ago, he forgot he is still not completely out of danger yet. His instincts quickly kicked in, his mind sharp and alert in a flash. He grabbed his Taurus PT-909 pistol, released the latch to dislodge the magazine and checked to see how many bullets he's got left. Ten bullets left. He's still got two more magazines tucked away in his jacket pocket.

With all the monsters around, I'm not going to last longer with my ammo, he thought critically. Reaching in the back pocket of his pants, he pulled out a small radio microphone. Normally his squad are meant to be wearing them on their ear. Its purpose is to keep in touch and to report back to his commander for news and get orders. Jake took it out a long time ago and stuffed it in his pocket. Quite frankly, he just couldn't stand the fuck hearing his commander's voice. Raising the microphone to his mouth, he turned it on.

"This is Jake. Is there anyone else out there? Over."

He waited a few seconds. No one responded. He was about to raise it to speak to it again when a sudden burst of static came through.

"Commander Blajasevic here. Where the hell are you, Jake? What's the situation over there? Damn it, you were supposed to report back to me two hours ago! You boys better not be fucking around. Over." came a nasally annoying voice at the other end of the microphone. Jake felt his jaw tense. He imagined ramming his commander's face into a brick wall. He just couldn't stand him.

"Commander I'm still in my patrol area. I'm in an abandoned building right now. Things don't look too good here."

"Well where is your squad? I haven't heard from any of you shitheads. We need to regroup. Over."

"They're fucking gone alright? We were attacked. The guys, they're all fucked up. Turned into those monsters. It's just me left, over." Being a hothead, he could feel himself lose his temper. His voice raised an octave.

"What? I knew you idiots couldn't be trusted to get the job done. All you need to do is patrol your area and what did you get yourselves into? Infected! Alright, make your way back into the rendezvous point with the rest of the other squads. We've got choppers to take you back into base. Get your ass moving, Muller. Over." With that he was gone. Static was left buzzing on the other side of the line.

"Douche bag." Jake muttered under his breath. He realized he was squeezing his microphone hard. He wanted to crush it and throw it away but he thought better. Stuffing it back into his pants pocket, he readied his pistol. He might be needing his radio again. A louder crash made his head turn to the sound. At the far side of the wall, where he entered the building, he noticed a couple of soldiers turned monsters making their way inside. Cursing under breath, he got up to his feet and hurried at the opposite direction. This just isn't my day, he thought sourly.

* * *

A strong just of cold wind sent a chill down Sherry's back. Wrapping her coat tighter around her, she made her way down the snowy village in the Eastern part of the town. Snow crunched under her boots. Snowflakes danced in front of her tickling her eyelashes. If it wasn't for reports about the viral outbreaks in this place, it would have looked like a nice peaceful town. Tiny red bricked houses lined the sides of the streets. Smoke billowing out of the chimney. Dogs barked as she passed them from their houses. At first glance it's pretty hard to believe monsters could exist in this quaint town. But they do. Ever since at a young age, she saw it herself. How a virus could turn a normal human being into a mindless animated corpse. She saw families and friends turn against each other. She saw how loving dogs could turn into their owners tearing their flesh apart. At a tender age of twelve, survival was the one lesson she learnt. Now at the age of 27, survival and moving on is what she has to cope with.

According from Jake's file, he and his squad are supposed to be patrolling the southern part of town. She needs to find him quick and she needs to do it now. Quickening her pace, she pulled out her cubed shaped smart phone and brought up the map and location of the town. A blue glowing dot locating where she is on the map told her she is not too far from the south. Her GPS mapped out the quickest route to get to where she wanted to be. Clutching it tightly in her hand, she hoped that she could find Jake on time.

After 20 minutes of brisk walking she arrived to her destination. Judging by the abandoned buildings falling apart and scribbled with graffiti she knew she had reached the southern area. Old cars lined the sides of the street, windows broken, paint peeling and stripped of their machinery. The streetlights were broken except for one blinking on and off by the side of an abandoned building. The concrete on the pavement were cracked and uneven. The smell of sewage and rot filled the air. She looked around and scrunched her nose. Her gaze stopped in the middle of the road.

As she took a few steps closer, she noticed three unmoving bodies lying on the ground. Their appearance looked ghastly and hideously frightening. Their skins have hardened into a red wax like appearance. She saw pointy razor sharp teeth under their cracked and bloody lips. Six pairs of eyes on each person stared lifelessly at her. Oh God, she thought horrified. These are worse than the zombies she encountered back in Raccoon City. She noticed that one of the monster's knee was twisted in an odd angle. Another one has a broken nose, blood trailing down to his chin and staining the front of his shirt. Whoever fought them sure did a number on them, she thought. She then heard voices. There's about two or three different people talking. Her head snapped to the direction of an old abandoned building next to the road. They seemed to be coming from there. Turning around, she hurried behind an abandoned car and hid behind it. She took out her pistol, her eyes never leaving the hole of the building.

Three people came out of the hole into the middle of the road. At first, Sherry thought they were normal people until she saw their faces. They're not too different from the dead ones lying on the ground. Less bloody but still grotesque. She strained her eyes to listen to what they are saying but they seemed to be speaking in a different language she is not too familiar with. I need to get rid of them and I need to do it quickly, she thought to herself. Fighting these monsters three to one is pretty much suicide for her. Although she knows the basics of self-defence, she is not much of an experienced hand to hand combat fighter. Reaching down into the pouch by her side belt, she unclipped an incendiary grenade. Clutching it carefully, she removed the pin at the top. She then tossed it over the car landing by their feet. All three looked at the grenade as it rolled by their feet, momentarily surprised. Suddenly fire exploded engulfing all three in flames. They roared and screamed as they tried to beat the flames with their fists. Raising her pistol, Sherry took aim and fired. A bullet hit one of the monsters in the head. He stopped moving and dropped to the ground. She didn't give time for the others to get their bearings. She started firing at them until they are on the ground.

She stepped away from the car she was hiding from and made her way to carcasses. All of them still and unmoving. Smoke still rising from the burnt flesh and bodies that she took out. She carefully stepped around them and looked at the hole where they came from. There must be something in there that got their attention, she said to herself. Reloading her gun, she made her way beside the hole her back against it. She needs to be sure it's safe to go there. She listened. Not hearing any other voices, she took aim and stepped inside. The building was dark and cold, cobwebs lined the ceiling and every nook and cranny. The concrete was dirty, cracked and full of holes and the walls were no better either. Lowering her gun, she did not see anyone or anything of interest. She was about to turn back to go outside when something caught her eye on the floor.

She stepped closer to take a better look. A syringe. Frowning she bent down and picked it up. Upon closer inspection she noticed that its contents are gone. Turning it around she read the label. It's one of those antigens, she realized. She had heard that the organisations operating in the war at Edonia were providing antigens for their soldiers. She looked back outside the hole where she entered to the first squad she saw when she got here. There were only three of them. Jake's squad is a four man squad. It seems like the wanted mercenary is missing.

Trying to suppress her fear and anxiety she hoped and prayed that Jake is still alive out there.


	4. Jarheads

Disclaimer – Resident Evil is owned by Capcom.

**Chapter 4 - Jarheads**

* * *

Rendezvous my ass, Jake thought scowling as he reached the rendezvous point instructed by his squad commander. The place was a complete warzone. It seems that a few infected individuals and soldiers alike managed to crash the party. The rendezvous point is situated in the middle of the town square, not too far from his patrol area. Empty and abandoned buildings lined up the side of the streets. Most of them are destroyed and falling apart. Smoke rose from one of the taller buildings at the back, on fire and crumbling. Both soldiers and the infected are battling each other in the middle of the town square. Gunfire, smoke and screams filled the air.

"Don't let any of these bastards escape!"

He turned to the voice ordering commands. The voice belonged to a man in his late thirties. Wearing a radio microphone similar to his, the soldier also carried an assault rifle and an assortment of firearms around his hips. Gun holsters, ammos and grenades adorned his waist. A radio was clipped at his back behind his left shoulder. He also wore a thick tactical vest. Squinting more closely, he noted the patch sewn on the side of the arm of the soldier's uniform. The B.S.A.A.? Things must be really out of control if they were called in for help, he thought silently. Judging by the way the soldier carried orders and stood in the frontline, Jake pretty much figured out that he's the captain of his squad. He noticed a younger man round about his age carrying a sniper rifle standing beside the captain, both of them firing furiously at the infected. A menacing growl came from his left. He turned towards it. A menacing looking infected was inching towards him.

"You wanna play? Well come and get some," he taunted it. Clenching this fists tightly he ducked as the infected monster swung a huge clawed and mutated hand towards his head. He turned swiftly and rammed an elbow to its face feeling its deformed nose breaking. It squealed and thrashed as it fell on the ground. He brought his foot down and stomped on its head. It stopped moving. He raised his foot and saw a bloody pulp of bones and flesh. Whoa, even plastic surgery ain't enough to fix that level of ugly, he thought sarcastically. He stood up straight and flexed his fists waiting for his next attacker. He didn't have to wait long.

One of the infected soldiers started firing at him. Rolling to the side, Jake leaped up and rushed to his attacker. He brought his hand up in a palm strike against the monster's chin. A couple of bloody teeth clattered on the concrete as it staggered backwards. Not giving a chance for the monster to recuperate, he hooked an arm around its head and swung his body around slamming its head to the ground. Blood began to pool around its lifeless body. Breathing heavily, Jake stood up and continued to survey the area.

Both the B.S.A.A captain and the younger soldier are still fighting against a horde of infected people. There are other B.S.A.A operatives in the area but they were too preoccupied fighting the other monsters, trying not to get infected themselves or just trying to survive and stay alive. Both the B.S.A.A. captain and the sniper soldier didn't seem to notice one infected creeping up behind them quietly holding a long machete in its hand. He raised it preparing to strike at them, the machete glinting dangerously against the sunlight.

"Hey! Behind you!" he shouted towards them. They didn't seem to hear him with all the gunfire exploding around them. Damn it, I won't reach them in time, he gritted his teeth. Grabbing his pistol from its holster he took aim and fired hitting the monster in its shoulder. The soldier holding the sniper rifle stopped and turned around, a look of surprise on his face upon seeing an infected creeping up behind him. Jake rushed towards the staggering monster and gave it a vicious uppercut, enough to lift him up the ground a little. Grabbing its head, he slammed it as hard as he could against the concrete ground hearing it crack. He grabbed its machete and stabbed it in the chest to make sure it's dead. Throwing the bloody machete aside, he turned to the soldier he saved.

"You call yourself B.S.A.A? Pretty pathetic if you couldn't even detect danger behind you." he scoffed crossing his arms. He saw the sniper studying him as he eyed the patch on his jacket.

"And you mercenaries need to show some gratitude for people who are helping you and your country. You're the ones who needed help containing the virus in the first place," the younger B.S.A.A soldier retorted back as he reloaded his sniper rifle, shooting Jake a dirty look.

"Tsk, tsk. Tell your captain that the next time you guys send reinforcements, we need actual soldiers who can fight in the battlefield." He made a gesture towards the rest of his squad fighting the monsters with a nod of his head. "Pay some goddamned attention to what you're doing, boy scout." The sniper opened his mouth to protest but before he could say anything, the captain spoke up.

"Alright! We're getting there. Move in!" the captain ordered as he turned to his comrade. That's when he noticed Jake. He narrowed his eyes as if studying him.

"Hey captain! We're almost done. Got a few infected left. Some of us needed medical attention but no fatalities so far," another B.S.A.A. operative called as he approached the group. The captain returned back to his squad.

"Scoop out the area. Make sure you take them all down. We can't make any mistakes and risk the lives of anyone in this city." Ordered the captain. The remaining squad members nearby left and began scouting the area. Those still fighting were aided by them finishing off any monster still breathing.

Jake's eyes combed the area. The hell is my squad commander? And where are the other mercenary squads in this area? He thought as he felt his annoyance rising. He heard beeping in his tiny radio microphone. Taking it out of his pocket and putting it up against his ear, he turned up the volume to hear better.

"Jake, are you there? This is officer Mihaloff," came a curt call at the other end of the line. Officer Mihaloff is the second in command after his squad commander. He wondered why he was calling him instead of Captain Blajasevic.

"It's Jake. I'm at the rendezvous point. Where the hell are the others? Don't tell me they left without me. Coz that will really piss the shit out of me, over." He answered.

"That's just it. Only a few members made it to the rendezvous point including you. I've been trying to contact them for the past hour and so far only you have responded. Over."

Does that mean I'm the only one who survived in this whole fucking mess? He wondered with mixed emotions. He couldn't decide if he was more alarmed that he was the only one who made it alive or relieved that he made it in one piece. He looked around the area. He spotted the other mercenaries belonging to his faction by the uniformed jackets they wore with the spider symbol patch on their shoulders. He noticed either they were dead or gotten infected which the B.S.A.A. are now trying to contain.

He cursed out loud. "What the fuck now? I'm the only mercenary left, the B.S.A.A are also here and I'm sure as hell not gonna sit around with them holding hands and singing kumbaya," he replied shooting the others a death glare, particularly aimed at the sniper. He in turn returned the glare at him.

"We're sending a black hawk chopper on your way right now. It'll take you back to base, over." Replied the officer. He sighed in relief. He couldn't wait to get the hell out of here.

"Roger, that. I'll stand by and wait, over." He replied. He switched off his radio microphone and put it back in his pocket. He folded his arms across his chest as he watched as a couple of the members of the B.S.A.A. made their way back to the captain. Still alert and carrying their rifles they began reporting their situation to him. Apparently most of the infected monsters had been taken care of. That's not to say that there won't be any more sprouting up around the place though. Edonia is a high risk infected area and more and more monsters are appearing every minute. As they gathered around, a medic began treating the wounds of the soldiers. One of them has a pretty big gash along his forehead. Most of them are being treated for cuts and abrasions. Even a simple wound such as a cut could be fatal. Infection could arise and before you know it, you're one of the mutated monsters. Another statistic to add to the list of casualties.

After a few minutes he heard a loud whirring sound. He turned towards the sky as a black hawk chopper descended near him. Great, my ride's finally here, he thought relief washing over him. As he turned towards the chopper, he noticed the B.S.A.A. captain studying him closely. His eyes narrowed watching him as if reading him like a book and scrutinize the pages. He felt a twinge of annoyance stir within him. "What?"

"Have we met?" he asked.

He pointed a finger towards them. "Nah. All you jarheads look the same to me, pal. Sorry." With a careless shrug he backed away from the group and made his way to the chopper. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the sniper open his mouth to protest and started forward. His captain held him back. Smirking a little, he felt a little satisfaction in managing to irk the B.S.A.A. Closing the door behind him he stood by the large bulletproof glass window and held on as the chopper ascended. He couldn't really care less about the B.S.A.A. He just wanted to get the hell out of here. He watched the group getting smaller and smaller as the chopper left the battlefield, all too aware that the captain's curious stare never left his face.


	5. Reasoning

Disclaimer: Resident Evil and its trademark belong to Capcom.

**Chapter 5 – Reasoning**

* * *

A high beeping noise emitted from Sherry's front coat pocket. Taking out her smartphone, she touched the screen to speak to the incoming caller. A stern looking man in his 50s stared back at her.

"Agent Birkin. I need your report about your current situation."

"Yes, Mr Simmons. I am at the target's current location. However, it seems I've just missed him. I'm still looking for him, though I have a feeling I'm not far away", she replied.

"You need to find him at once. Time is something you do not have a lot of. As you know from your assignment briefing that his specialized blood type is highly valued by the US government. There are other organisations and groups after it as well. You need to reach him before anyone else does." He said his tone strict and tensed. She could tell that he wasn't happy about her not locating her target yet.

"Yes, sir. I am doing the best I can."

"I certainly hope so, Ms Birkin. I would like to remind you that a lot is riding on your solo mission. I will not accept failure, do you understand that? Failure would mean a demotion in your position or even termination of your employment. Is that clear?"

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. Her boss is never easy to talk to and even harder to please. Given that this is her first field assignment and her boss's strict and demanding orders puts more pressure on her shoulders. "Yes, sir. I understand. However please know that there is progress in my search for him. I will find him."

"Fine. One last thing to remember. You are to avoid all contact with any individual or group regarding your mission. Get to your target now. Check his place of residence or his faction base. I expect better results from you in your next report. I'll be keeping in touch." Just like that, his face disappeared from her screen as he ended his call. She sighed as she stuffed her phone back to her coat pocket. I'm beginning to think I'm way over my head, she thought. She turned and made her way back out of the old building more determined than ever to find Jake Muller.

* * *

She decided to check Jake's mercenary base first. She thought with all the chaos and war happening around, his home would be the last place he would go at this moment. The infected are everywhere and the Edonian residents were urged to move out of their houses and find a safer place. Besides, he probably wouldn't want to bring along some unwanted guests at his house if he decides to visit his home, she thought logically.

She knew she reached his base as she saw the flag bearing the symbol of his mercenary faction. A navy blue emblem shaped shield with a black spider in the middle was wrapped with the words La Vita Nouva banner. Yes, this is definitely his organisation, she thought silently. Now all she's got to do is look for the wanted mercenary.

She took a good look around the place. It wasn't a big base. There were a few army tanks parked along the chain linked fence, most of them empty. A few Humvees were also parked at the farther side of the base, a couple of mercenaries taking out and tending to their own fellow wounded soldiers. She noticed a black haw chopper was situated in the helipad just by the entrance of their base. Judging by the propellers still spinning slowly, it was just recently used. She peered inside the base.

A line of stretchers ran along the side of the covered part of the place. A couple of medics ran around tending to the wounded. Dead bodies were draped with white sheets, a few of them bloody. She saw several wounded soldiers, hooked with IVs and oxygen masks over their faces. She saw one soldier all bandaged up, blood soaking through the material and dripping on the floor. Another one with a face badly burnt he is unrecognisable. There are many others with horrifying injuries. One man has a bad slash that ran all the way from his left shoulder down to his torso. The bandage he wore was completed soaked with bright red blood. His right arm in a cast slung around his neck. Another injured soldier has got a broken leg, bone jutting out of the skin. He cried out in pain as a medic tried to give him morphine in order to patch him up. The whole place was filled with anguish cries of the injured. She winced. She hated seeing people suffering. Judging by the extent of the wounds from the majority of the mercenaries they'll either end up dead soon or be living the rest of their lives permanently handicapped. She wondered in fear if Jake is among them.

Her eyes continued to search the area. At the same time she took cover behind some large crates in order not to be seen. She can't afford anyone seeing her. She saw an older man who seemed to hold an important military position by a wooden desk in the middle of the base, piled with a stack of papers and maps. Empty coffee cups lay at the edge of his desk, some had fallen and rolled on the floor. Under a little lamp was a telephone. He was talking in hushed whispers an agitated expression on his face. He hung the phone and shook his head. He turned to the remaining soldiers left in the base and spoke up.

"Alright, soldiers. I've got some bad news. It seems that there's not many left of us. Those of us still alive are either too badly injured or immobilised to fight on. We have a lot of wounded to tend to right now. I just got off with my superior. We are considering disbanding our unit. Those of you still capable to fight, it's your choice to do so from here on out. For those who are injured will be taken to our medical facility for treatments. The dead will be taken back for their families to identify them. Those who are still standing, come see me to find the next course of action," he reported to his men. One by one, medics and soldiers began to wheel their wounded to choppers and military trucks. The dead were also arranged together to be taken to the morgue for their families for notification. The very few who were not injured began gathering their belongings, tired and weary of battle. She noticed a lone figure against the wall in the corner. She squinted but he's too far to be seen properly. Taking out a single lens binocular, she took a closer look.

Like all the other mercenaries in his group, he's dressed the same with a navy blue camouflaged coat and pants. The spider emblem was etched on his left shoulder. He wore a long sleeved olive green shirt underneath his coat with matching finger cut gloves. He was the only soldier not moving to the trucks or chopper. Damn it, turn around so I can see your face, she thought anxious to find him. He has his arms crossed around his chest, head turned around in the opposite direction. She saw him rub the back of his neck stretching the kinks out before looking towards the other members of his faction. Adjusting her binocular to zoom in closer, she focused on his face. A long diagonal scar ran down his left cheek. Bingo, I've found you, she thought smiling to herself a little. Putting away her binocular, she quietly made her way closer to him making sure not to be seen as she hid behind the parked army tanks as she inched closer to his spot. He was only a few feet away from her. Checking to make sure no one was looking, she swiftly made her way to his corner behind him.

"You must be Jake Muller."

He was surprised to hear a female voice behind him. After all, all the members of his faction are men. He turned around and saw a blonde woman around his age. She wore a white zipped down coat with a furred lined hood, tight black pants and brown leather knee high boots that matched her gloves. He looked at her sceptically. "That depends on who's asking," he replied.

She took out a brown leather case wallet and flipped it open. Inside were a photo ID and her details written by the front. He noticed the emblem of the US government in the background of her ID card. "My name is Sherry Birkin and I work for the US government."

He motioned to his superior with his head. "My supervisor is over there." The second in command officer was busy talking with the other medics loading the wounded soldiers to their transportation.

She shook her head. "Actually, I'm here to see you."

He looked at her in regard to both curiosity and suspicion. "Me? What the hell for? And how did you know my name?" he questioned as he studied her. What on earth would the US government want with him in the first place?

"It's complicated to explain. Can we go somewhere a little more private to discuss this?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Sorry, no can do, missy. Can't leave my post and I have more important things to do." With that, he turned back towards his comrades and began walking away.

"Hold on! Please wait. This is very important. I need your help and I need you to come with me," she called out to him. Damn it, she just found him and now he's getting away. She needed him to listen to her.

"So? Ask someone else," he called over his shoulder.

"You're needed, Jake. You can save the world. Your blood may hold the cure to the C-virus spreading around the world. I've been sent here to retrieve you because of that," she blurted out. There's no easier way to explain this so she figured out to just get straight to the point. Unfortunately, sometimes the truth is hard to grasp.

He stopped and turned around. He looked at her incredulously. "What are you talking about? You're not making any sense. I think you're confusing me with somebody else. I'm a soldier for hire, nothing more and nothing less. I'm just here to fight and earn some dough. I'm not here to save the world." Quite frankly, he has no idea what this woman is talking about. Her crazy story about him being able to save the world sounds like your typical comic book hero. Well, this is not a comic book story, this is real life. He's no hero, never was and never will be and he's not here to save anyone.

"Just hear me out. You are immune to the C-virus, that's why you don't get infected. Your blood is special, it's resistant to the virus's effects. Listen, you can help people. You can help prevent the spread of infection around the world. Use your blood in order to develop a treatment. Please come with me," she continued hoping to knock some reason and sense into him. She searched his eyes but found his steel gaze, unemotional that seemed to pierce into her own.

"Not interested," he replied coldly. With that he turned back and walked away.


	6. Negotiations

Disclaimer: Capcom owns all the rights to Resident Evil.

**Chapter 6 – Negotiations**

* * *

Walking back towards his superior the red headed mercenary subconsciously felt his arm where the needle bomb pricked him earlier. Pulling back his sleeve, he checked the skin. The skin surrounding the little pinprick was red. He ran the pad of his thumb over it. It was a little sore but otherwise he felt fine. He frowned. Maybe that woman is right. Maybe he really is immune to the C-virus. Then again maybe he was just lucky. Shaking his head, he approached his second in command officer.

"What's the situation now?"

His officer turned towards him from the medic he was talking to. "Well Jake, things aren't looking good for all of us right now. A lot of the squads are out of action at this point. There are only a handful of soldiers left who are capable of fighting including you. After consulting with the other soldiers and medics, I'm afraid there's not much we can do right now. We are disbanding our faction after gathering everyone back. If you want to keep fighting then it's your choice. Otherwise you are now discharged."

He nodded. Well if the others are not continuing their service then why the hell should he keep fighting? After all he doesn't really give a damn about this whole war. He's just in it for the money. He just wanted to collect his pay then leave. "Fine. What about my pay?"

His officer cleared his throat. "About that, huh? Unfortunately we've come across some problems. Due to the unexpected events and casualties we've encountered today, there will be a delay for our soldier's payments."

He felt his blood boil. "Come again? I have to fucking wait to get paid? That's bullshit!" he hissed angrily.

"I understand you're angry. But we are completely unprepared for the death toll, casualties and damages done to our soldiers, facilities and equipment. It can't be helped. I'm afraid there may be a reduction to your pay as well. At this point, payment is not our first priority."

"Well that makes me feel fucking fantastic, officer. I risked my neck for this faction fighting all those infected! I could have been killed or be one of those assholes. I was up for days in the frontline patrolling and trying to keep the infected from spreading further in the city. And now you're telling me I can't get my pay now and what's fucking worse, it's going to be reduced?" he sneered, voice raising. He clenched his fists. Damn, he wanted to hit something.

"You have to understand, Jake. Our country isn't doing well economically at this point. There are so many outbreaks, we can't control them. We have already called the B.S.A.A. for assistance due to our lack of fire power concerning the infected. There's just no budget anymore for the pay we originally agreed in the beginning. I'm sorry."

He grabbed the front collar of his officer's jacket. "Don't you say sorry to me, jackass! You had no fucking idea the things I had to go through over the past few days, the things I've seen and the things I had to do in order to survive. For fuck's sake, I watched my own squad turn into one of those monsters. I had to kill them all! You don't understand shit!" he yelled lifting his officer a few inches off the ground, he was nearly standing on his tip toes.

"Stand down, soldier!" his officer gasped as he started choking. "I could get you arrested!" He stumbled backwards as Jake suddenly let go of him nearly falling in the ground.

"And who's going to do that, officer? Like you said before, pretty much everyone's been wiped out," he replied emphasising on the word _officer_ with all the venom in his voice he could muster. He took a step back, turned around and began walking away.

"Muller, get back here! I'm not finished with you yet. You are to receive a disciplinary warning for your actions. You are to never put your hands on a commanding officer!" his officer yelled to him rubbing a hand around his throat. That kid sure had a vice like grip.

He turned back to his officer and sneered. "Screw you and your disciplinary action. Like you said, I'm discharged. I'm out of here." He stalked out of his base still seething with anger. He kicked a wooden box out of his way shattering it into a million pieces. Just like his spirit.

* * *

He stomped out of his base and came to a long road lined with old concrete buildings. He contemplated on where to go now. I have no job and no money, he thought to himself. Fuck. Not the kind of situation he was aiming for. He rubbed the back of his neck. Damn it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a blur of white and blonde. She was sitting down on the steps in front of an old library building, hugging her legs to her chest. The library had its occupants long gone due to the outbreak. She's still here? As if sensing him she looked up and saw him. Standing up, she dusted off her pants and made her way towards him.

"Jake. About earlier, I wasn't able to fully explain everything to you. Would you please listen to what I have to say?" she asked as she stood before him.

He folded his arms across his broad chest and looked down at her. "You mean that crazy story about my blood and all? You high or something?" he scoffed at her.

She glared at him. "No I'm not high. Listen up before you make any judgements. Like I said I've been sent here to retrieve you. If you didn't know, your blood is special that can resist the C-virus and its effects. A lot of people are after you right now. You're immune to the viral outbreak and you are a highly valued person right now. You know, we can use your blood as treatment or a cure if you will to prevent the spread of the infection. Perhaps even treat the infected. You can save the world." She really hoped he'll listen this time. There are no second chances. There is no other way to treat the damaging effects of the virus. At least, without wiping out all the infected.

He remained silent as if contemplating what she just said. He narrowed his eyes as he studied her. He just didn't know how to respond to a mind boggling statement like that. At first he thought she was crazy, out of her mind to be even thinking of a treatment to this kind of virus. No one who got infected has survived it. In addition to that, he's supposed to hold the cure? That's just fucked up. Afterwards he thought maybe she's just under the influence of drugs. What kind of person can think up shit like that? But something in her eyes told him that she's genuine in what she has to say.

He shrugged and threw up his hands in the air. "Let's just say for a minute that I believe this crap. Fine, whatever. Why should I give my blood for treatment? As far as I'm concerned this is not my problem." He lived all his life in hardship and struggle. No one had helped him and his mother. Why the hell should he help others?

"Jake, please –" she started.

"Why should I give a damn? The people around the world don't know me. They don't give a rat's ass about me. I sure as hell don't give a damn about them too."

She could feel she's beginning to lose him again. She needs to get his attention fast. She clenched her fists as she spoke up. "Mr Derek Simmons – "

"Derek Simmons? The Presidential aide?" his ears perked up.

"Yes, that's right. He's my boss and the one who gave me my orders," she replied.

Simmons works for the US president. That means he holds a very high and important position in government. The wheels in his head begin turning. She's certainly got his attention now. An idea formed in his head as he spoke back. "What's in it for me?"

Sherry frowned as she considered his words. "What do you mean?"

He laughed harshly. "You want my blood? Fine, I'll give you my blood. But I've gotta get something in return. If you say my blood is valuable then there's a charge for it and it's not cheap."

"What do you want? Government protection? Housing benefits? Get all your debts repaid?" she wondered.

"Money. Pure and simple. I want money in exchange for my blood." He uncrossed his arms as he stared at her intently. This is his chance to earn some money after his mercenary job went bust. He just hoped she'll consider his request. "Oh, I'll add a bit of extra too. I'm happy to kill off any infected or BOWS that comes across my way. Since my skills and services are being used, I'm charging for those too."

"I can't guarantee if I can meet your request," she said as she shook her head slowly.

"It's either you accept my offer or I'm walking," he replied jerking a thumb behind him to signal he's leaving.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes. She hated to admit it, but he's got her cornered. If she refused his request, she could lose him and her mission will be a failure. If she says yes then he can hold her to his request and she will have to hold her end of the bargain. It doesn't leave her a lot of other options. She opened her eyes and chose her words carefully. "I understand you want to be paid. That's fair enough with you giving us your blood for treatment as well as getting rid of any infected or BOWS that can cause trouble. However I'll need to talk to my boss about it. Let me discuss this with him. I'm sure he will accommodate your requests."

"He'd better. I don't wanna be doing all this shit for nothing. I want to be paid." He insisted. He is determined to get some money. Damn it, he's gonna be getting some money one way or another.

She nodded to show her understanding. "I will try my best to make sure your requests are heard."

Now we're getting somewhere, Jake thought to himself. Smiling inwardly he knows this is his only chance to get some cash. Possibly earn a lot more than what he could earn being a mercenary. "Alright, first thing's first. I want two hundred thousand upfront. Another two hundred thousand when this is over. Oh, and the BOWS? Those are extra."

"Gee, you sure aren't holding anything back. Again, let me talk to my boss first. I'm sure we can work something out. Until then we need to get out of here first. Then we can meet up with my boss and discuss how we're going to do things. Deal?" she asked him.

He sighed. This is probably as good as he's ever going to get at this point. "Fine. Deal." He replied. He stuck out his hand to seal their understanding. She grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Alright. First of all, we need to get out of here. I need to escort you out of this country to safety. We need to make our way to this place," Sherry said as she took out her smartphone and activated the GPS map. She zoomed in on the map to a secluded place.

Jake frowned as he leaned over to take a closer look at the screen. "We need to go all the way over there? What for? That's at the very edge of the town!" The place she's pointing out is located even further away from his patrol area. Not even the mercenaries dared to venture close to that area.

"Don't worry, we won't exactly go there. We just need to make our way close to that place so I can call in a private jet to pick us up and take us out of here." she replied as she turned off her phone and put it back in her pocket.

"Funny place for a rendezvous. What's the matter is this a secret mission of yours or something?" he asked her as he turned back on the road towards the direction of their destination.

She shrugged. "You might say that. We need to keep a low profile and stay hidden from people. The less people to see us the better," she replied as she studied the road ahead of them. It also came under her orders to keep the mercenary away from individuals or groups of organisations. She didn't want to fight others who wanted his blood for their own purposes. Her boss ordered her to find a secluded place to pick them up and he will provide them their own private aircraft to leave the country.

"Tch, fine. As long as I get the cash," he muttered. He began walking down the road heading towards the edge of the town. Sherry followed him.

The pair barely made it a few feet away when they heard a loud thunderous boom coming from behind them. Gunfire could be heard faintly in the background. Spinning around, the duo gaped in shock and horror as a giant BOW crushed a building a couple of blocks away from them. Towering over the buildings, it roared as it swung a huge mutated fist and crushed a car. It was grotesque and deformed, muscles and appendages in twisted knots across its body. Dread filled them both as they realized with each thunderous step, the monster is heading straight towards them.


	7. Encounter

Disclaimer: Resident Evil and its trademark are rightfully owned by Capcom.

**Chapter 7 – Encounter**

* * *

"Oh my God," Sherry gasped in horror as she watched the giant BOW gave a deafening roar as it swung its arms madly in front of it. She heard the mercenary swore under his breath beside her.

As if on cue the monster turned and spotted the pair. Still roaring, it swung a huge trunk like arm and obliterated the old library building two blocks away from them.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say we should get the hell out of here," muttered Jake. She nodded. The duo turned around and began to run on the opposite direction from the monster. She knew they were no match against it. They will need heavier firepower and more manpower in the hopes taking it down. With only a standard pistol and her electrified stun rod equipped, she is under prepared for a situation like this.

Her male companion ran ahead of her in a surprisingly good speed. He glanced back at her and called out. "Come on, hurry up!"

She breathed hard as she tried to close the distance between them. She began to fall back a couple of feet away. He is a pretty fast runner and although she is pretty fit herself, her stamina doesn't quite match the mercenary's.

"Stop dragging your feet!"

"I know! I heard you ok?" she retorted back. Pumping her legs as fast as she could, she forced herself to run faster. Judging by the ground as it shook stronger and stronger, the monster is closing in on them. This is bad, she thought to herself. Swallowing the lump forming in her throat, she sneaked a look behind her. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

The grotesque BOW was holding a huge bus in its left clawed hand. It lifted it like it weighed like paper. It opened a cavernous mouth as it let out another roar, ready to attack and kill. It drew back its hand and prepared to throw the vehicle towards them.

She turned back towards the mercenary but only saw his back as he continued to run. By now he has a bit of a distance from her. She opened her mouth to warn him. "Jake - !"

She was interrupted by loud gunfire aimed towards the monster. She halted and watched as blood oozed out of a gunshot would from the monster's shoulder. Another shot hit it in its torso. The monster lost its attention towards them as it angrily looked around for the source of gunfire directed at it.

"Move in!"

Sherry watched as two BSAA agents ran closer to the monster, rifles aimed and ready to fire. One of the agents was an older man carrying an assault rifle. He was shouting orders to a microphone radio pack connected from his ear to his shoulder blade. The other agent is a younger man, also carrying an assault rifle.

"Let's take this asshole down!" the older man ordered.

"Roger!"

Together they started unleashing bullets to the monsters. The monster gave an angry roar and took a step towards them. She felt Jake stand beside her as they both watched the BSAA fight against the hulking creature.

"It's those two again. Guess they're back to finish off the dirty jobs my squad couldn't take care of," he said. She glanced at him.

"You know them?"

"Met them earlier today. We were at the town square fighting off against the infected. But there's a whole lot more to them than those two. I wonder what happened to the rest of their squad," he wondered as they continued to watch them fight. The monster was getting hit by a series of bullets but due to its size and strength, it doesn't seem to do a lot of damage.

"We should help them," she said quietly.

He snorted. "Are you mental? This is their problem now. We should get the hell out of here while they got that walking piece of shit distracted." He crossed his arms as he glared at her at the corner of his eye. He couldn't understand why she would want to help them. It's not their job to assist the BSAA. Plus the further they are away from danger the better.

"No, this is our problem too. Think about it. If the BSAA aren't successful in getting rid of that thing it'll continue to pursue us. It'll just create more problems for us in the long run. Then delay our mission to get out of the country. We should try and help them while we have more manpower. This is our chance to get take it out more successfully." She said as she looked pointedly at him. "Besides, more BOW kills means more money for you, right?" She figured out that his main motivation is money. Why not use it as a reason for this situation?

He had to admit it but she has a point. Damn it, why does she always have to be logical all the time? He groaned inwardly. "Alright then. We help the BSAA kill off this thing. But after this we're out."

She smiled to herself. It worked. "Let's go and get him!"

The duo ran towards the agents and took out their pistols. Alongside the two soldiers they began firing at the monster. The older man turned beside him to the blonde woman. "Who are you?"

"I'm a US government agent. Saw you guys fighting this thing, thought we should help out," she replied. She emptied out her pistol and dropped the empty magazine on the ground. She quickly jammed a fresh magazine in her pistol.

"Much appreciated." Replied the soldier.

His partner turned towards Jake and frowned. "Hey, it's you again. Heard your mercenary faction got disbanded. Why are you still here? Couldn't get enough action in the side-lines?"

He gritted his teeth as he kept firing. "We're the ones helping you out this time. So shut up and keep firing!"

The younger BSAA soldier glared at him. "Don't tell me to shut up! Stop being such an ass-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence. The next thing they knew the monster hurled the bus towards them. "Everybody, get the hell out of the way!" yelled the captain. All four dove towards the ground away from the hurling bus. It flew above their heads and crashed further behind them, a screech and squeal of metals skidding and crashing against the concrete floor.

"Damn it! I need to get to higher ground to get a better aim towards this asshole." Grunted the younger soldier as he rolled out of the way and got up. He looked around his surroundings. He saw an abandoned office building just beside the now destroyed library building. It was three stories high and the top open floor gave a wide view of their surroundings. "Over there! I'm going up." He said as he ran towards the building taking out his sniper rifle. The rest ran after him.

"Does he know what the hell he's doing?" Jake muttered under his breath. Sherry who was running beside him elbowed him at his side. "Ow! Fuck! What was that for?" he asked irritated. She rolled her eyes at him in response. The foursome reached the top floor and immediately, the sniper ran at the edge of the building and positioned his sniper on the ledge. Adjusting the lens of his scope, he focused on the monster's head and fired. A loud firing sound echoed in the place followed by a roar of anger and pain. Judging by the sound the monster was making, it was a clean hit.

"Keep firing, Piers! Aim for its head or try to shoot its vital organs," ordered his captain. He reloaded his assault rifle and began to fire. Sherry and Jake followed suit.

"It's gonna take a whole lot more than bullets to take this asshole down! We need a tank to take him out!" Jake said. He looked around for anything he could find useful like an explosive barrel or a military tank to use against the BOW. "Where's the rest of your squad anyway? Don't you guys have a tank?"

"We got separated from them. Right now it's just us," replied the captain. He reached into his ammo pack and retrieved a grenade. "Piers, can you draw him closer to us? We could use a grenade to take him out."

His partner nodded. He fired again and made another clean hit on the monster's shoulder. "Looks like I got his attention now."

"Ok, keep at it. Draw him closer. I've got a plan. Anyone got a detonator bomb?" Jake asked as he gave a nod to the captain. He tossed a grenade to the mercenary which he caught with ease.

"What are you planning on doing now?" Sherry asked as she put her hands on her hips. She looked at her partner suspiciously having a feeling that she's not going to like what he's about to plan.

He flashed her a grin which she supposed to ease her feelings but it made her feel more suspicious at his thoughts. "Don't worry your pretty little head off. I've got this."

"Jake, don't do anything reckless."

"Yes, mom," replied the mercenary sarcastically. She sighed and threw up her hands in the air. The sniper kept firing at the monster as it drew closer and closer to the ledge of the building they were on. The captain took out a detonator bomb fiddling with the buttons to set it off which he also tossed to Jake. He also took out more rifle magazines for his rifle.

"Alright, listen up. Keep getting his attention. I'm gonna blow his brains out," he said has he clutched the grenades in his hands.

Sherry looked at her partner as if he was crazy. "Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

The mercenary merely shrugged. "Only one way to find out."

She looked back at the monster and gasped. It was nearly upon them. It could reach out crush them if it wanted to. It had several bullet holes throughout its head and torso. Most of them bleeding as they unleashed their bullets to him. No matter how much they fired, it doesn't seem to slow it down. She kept her pistol at it and fired a few more shots. She bit her lip in anxiety. She's going to run out of ammo soon if they don't put this BOW down. She glanced at her partner. Concentration was marred his features, brows furrowed together and fingers white as he clutched the detonator bomb. Suddenly the monster raised a clawed hand and took a swipe across the four of them. It all happened so fast, she didn't have time to react. The twisted clawed limb was going to hit her, going to push her off the edge –

She opened her mouth to cry out but it's going to be too late. She closed her eyes and prepared for the impact. Almost immediately she felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders and push her on the ground. She felt the swoosh of air above her as its hand missed her by inches. She opened her eyes to see her partner above her, his face inches away from hers. He had pushed her on the ground, saving her from being tossed aside like a rag doll. Their eyes met, steel blue eyes against her crystal blue ones. She could feel his warm breath against her cold skin. His upper torso was on top of her, hands pressed on the ground at either side of her head. Her hands were pressed up against his chest. He blinked and his eyes showed an emotion which she tried to comprehend. Worry? Concern? In a flash it was gone and his hard gaze returned. Getting off on top of her, he stood up and dusted off himself. Sherry still having her breath knocked off her got up slowly. She opened her mouth to thank him but was interrupted.

A cry came out. Both of them turned to see the monster had taken a hold of the sniper. He lifted him off the ground as he weighed like a feather. The monster's hand was wrapped around his waist constricting his movements. His hands were free and clutched at his sniper rifle.

"Piers!" cried the captain. He was on the ground clutching his arm. The monster had managed to hit him in the arm, his uniform torn and a bloody gash on his forearm. Sherry cried out in alarm as she rushed towards the captain and checked his injury. The gash wasn't deep but it needs to be treated and bandaged. She grabbed a herbal ointment from her medic pack and rubbed it across the wound.

"Hang in there. I'm just going to patch you up." She said as she took out a fresh bandage from her pack. She unrolled the bandage and with skills and expertise like a medic, she carefully wrapped the captain's arm with it securing it with a medical staple and tape. "This is the best I can do for now. You will have to change your bandage in a couple of hours, ok?"

The captain gave a brief nod. His hardened gaze never left his subordinate as he watched him being handled as he was nothing by the monster.

On the other hand, the sniper aimed his rifle and took a couple of shots at the monsters face. He grunted as he tried to focus his aim. This just seemed to aggravate the monster who tightened its grip on the soldier squeezing him. He cried out in pain as his lungs was being squeezed the air out of it. He struggled to breathe as he grimaced in pain. The mercenary was firing shots at the monster trying to distract it.

"Fuck, this isn't going to work! We need a new tactic!" he cried as he put his gun back in its holster. Sherry looked at her partner, worry written all over her face. This isn't looking good for all of them.

"What do you have in mind?"

The mercenary didn't answer. Instead he rushed forward and took a suicidal leap off the ledge and latched himself on the arm of the monster. Sherry cried out in alarm. Both she and the captain were on their feet now watching in disbelief and awe as they watched the scene unfold before their eyes.

Jake grunted as he pulled himself to his feet trying to balance his weight on the monster. He ran up to the monster's face and rammed a fist to the side of its face. Grabbing his gun, he fired a few shots at its face point blank. This seemed to do a bit more damage up close. Moving to the back of its head, he grabbed hold of a huge spike that was impaled on its neck he pulled with all his might trying to take it out. He grimaced as he kept pulling it, taking it out slowly. Inch by inch it moved and after a while he managed to take out exposing a large gaping wound in its neck.

"Take this, asshole," he snarled as he brought his fist down on the exposed wound, hitting it over and over again. The giant monster screamed out in pain and shook its head trying to throw the mercenary off him. Unfortunately he has a tight grip on the monster with his other hand as he continued to punch it. Both the captain and his partner took his to account and started firing again at the monster. The sniper raised his rifle and took aim pulling the trigger and hitting the monster straight in the eye. This seemed to do the trick as it released him and dropped him to the ground below and covered its eye with its hand. Jake moved swiftly with ease in front of the monster and took out the grenade and detonator bomb. Pulling the pin from the grenade, he tossed it inside the monster's mouth as it cried in pain along with the detonator bomb.

"Get down!" he ordered the two still standing on the ledge firing. They both got down on the floor covering their heads.

"Go and get him!" the captain called out.

Leaping off the monster into the ledge on the top of the building, he turned back to the monster and smirked. "Buen appetito bastard." He pushed the button off the detonator and ducked as it exploded. He covered his head as blood, brain matter and bits of flesh rained upon them.

Sherry opened her eyes and got up. Looking around in disgust she went to the ledge and looked down. The monster, or what's left of it was lying on the ground, its body still and unmoving. Its head was blown clean off and bright red blood was beginning to pool above its neck. The two men joined her on the ledge and they studied the BOW.

"Good work, Jake," she said as relief washed over her. "Let's get out of here."

The trio dusted off any bloody flesh clinging to their clothes and hair and made their way down. They were met with the sniper on the ground.

"Good to see you made it back. You alright?" the captain asked as they approached him. He nodded still a little out of breath. He is still clutching his sides as a result of the monster squeezing his lungs out. Dirt and dust clung to his hair and skin. Beads of perspiration trailed down his face. Asides from a few scratch and bruises, he seemed fine. He turned to the blonde woman beside him.

"Thanks for the help. Sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Sherry Birkin. Thanks as well for giving us the grenades and bomb." She replied as she gave the two BSAA agents a genuine smile. "How is your arm? Try not to move it too much and remember to change the dressing."

"Will do. I'm Chris Redfield by the way. This is Piers." He gestured to his partner as he spoke. Her ears perked up as she heard his name.

"Redfield? You don't happen to be Claire Redfield's brother are you?" she asked in surprise. She remembered Claire mentioning to her that she was looking for her brother years ago back in Racoon City.

"As a matter of fact, I am. You know Claire?" Chris asked equally surprised.

"Yeah. She helped me out back in Raccoon City. She's the reason I'm still alive. If she didn't find me back then I wouldn't be here," she replied. "Have you heard from her recently?"

Chris nodded. "Spoke to her a couple of months ago. She's still an active member of Terrasave. She's been involved in activities last I spoke to her. She and the other members are seeking out survivors of this whole outbreak and providing support and help for them. They're also providing info for the BSAA of the virus trends and where it's going to crop up next. She wants to make sure no one goes through what you had to go through back in Raccoon City."

She smiled and nodded. Claire has always been kind, supportive and caring of the people she met. They stayed in touch after the events of Raccoon City. She hasn't heard from Claire in a while though. Due to her rise in her career being a government agent, it kept her busy most of the time and her job prevented her from divulging in too much information with non-members of the US government. It seemed that Claire has her hands full as well helping out people get through world crisis.

"That's good to hear. I missed her a lot. Give her my regards if you speak to her again, will you?"

Chris nodded. "No problem. What are you and your partner up to now?"

Speaking of her partner she turned around and looked for him. Spotting him several yards away she noticed he had managed to find a motorcycle by the side of the road. He was checking it out and working out the parts of it.

"Looks like your partner found himself a nice bike," Piers said as he watched him work out the handles. "That guy has a serious attitude problem. And he's a bigger smart ass as well. How the hell are you two partners?"

She rubbed her face tiredly. "It's a long story. Yes, it's true he's a bit hard to work with at times. But I have no choice but to. Besides he can be useful too. He's a pretty good fighter." She didn't want to let out too much information on her mission and why she and Jake are working together. She knows she can trust the BSAA but her orders are to strictly avoid contact with anyone.

"Yeah, gotta say I have to give him credit for his stunt with that BOW. That takes a lot of guts and skill," he commented, studying the mercenary as he expertly fixed the bike by arranging the parts. Although he doesn't like the guy much, Piers has to acknowledge that he's got good skills in combat.

"Hey!"

Sherry turned back to her partner who seemed to get the bike moving. He gestured for her that the bike is ready. Turning back to Chris and Piers she knows they had to get moving along soon. "It was nice meeting both of you. Sorry we have to run along now. There's some place we have to be."

Chris nodded. "If you happen to be in the same area again and needed help, just let us know." He gave her a pat on the shoulder.

She smiled up at him gratefully. "Thanks. I will." Giving them a wave, she hurried towards her partner. They still have a long road ahead of them.


	8. Touch

Disclaimer: Resident Evil is rightfully owned by Capcom.

**Chapter 8 – Touch**

* * *

The motorcycle came to a smooth stop as Jake slowed down and rested a foot on the sidewalk for support. He felt Sherry's arms loosened around his waist as she leaned forward and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?"

He glanced behind him at her and motioned with his head ahead of them. She looked forward and saw why he stopped. Mountains of snow piled up on the road making it impossible for them to continue on by their bike. However that's the least of their worries right now. She squinted and she could just make out several figures ahead moving around in groups. They looked like they're searching for something.

"Looks like the welcoming committee is here," he muttered. Shutting off the engine, he kicked off the bike stand to leave it in a standing position. Sherry got off swiftly followed by the mercenary. "We won't be getting any further with the motorcycle. We're going to have to find another way to get to the rendezvous point."

She nodded in agreement. She looked around their surroundings. They were now further away from the town square in centre Edonia and heading towards the south. The old and abandoned buildings are still present but becoming more scarce at this part of the town. The road ahead is cracked, dirty and filled with potholes. Streetlamps are broken and the only thing that seemed to be working is only one or two. Biting her lip, she thought of their next plan of action.

Jake nudged her at the side. "Think fast because they're coming."

She strained to see and found out the figures are getting closer towards them. Upon closer inspection she could see the mutated limbs and multiple pairs of eyes. The Javos are back. They have to move fast. Glancing around the derelict buildings she spotted a huge abandoned warehouse just a couple of feet from them.

"Over there. We might need to hide for a while. Just at least until they pass us by."

Jogging swiftly but quietly she moved towards the rusty metal gate of the building. The mercenary was closely at her heels. The door closed with a loud clang as Jake forgot to hold on to the door handle to keep it from slamming close by the wind. Sherry turned towards him with a glare.

"For crying out loud, Jake! Couldn't you have closed the door even more loudly? I think those Javos must have heard that from the other side of town," she hissed at him.

He threw a hand up. "Calm the hell down, will ya? It's just a door. With everything broken around here, I'm pretty sure every door and window is slamming around this hell hole."

She shook her head exasperated. Motioning for him to follow her she moved around the halls as carefully as she could. You just never know what to expect. Passing some rooms which are empty much to her relief, she came across an empty storage room with a window at the far end of the wall. She peered outside but couldn't see much due to a blizzard which caused a flurry of snow flying everywhere.

"Good thing we're inside. We wouldn't want to be outside in that kind of weather."

The mercenary stood next to her as he examined the weather outside. "Winter's been crazy over here. We've never had snowstorms as bad as this year's. Too bad it doesn't seem to slow down those bastards."

Sighing she walked over to the other side of the wall and sat down the cold floor. Wrapping her arms around herself, she tried to keep warm. Being inside does not do anything much for the cold.

With his arm resting by the frame of the window, Jake continued to study the surroundings outside. He could still make out a couple of Javos walking around the snowstorm. Apparently the cold does seem little to affect them at all. Maybe the C-virus makes them more resistant to colder temperatures? Removing his arm from the window frame he stepped back not wanting to attract any attention from them. He turned around and saw his partner against the wall shivering a little. Walking towards her he slowly sat down next to her against the wall. Taking something out of his back pants pocket, he handed it to her.

"Here." he nudged it towards her.

She looked at firstly at him then at a small square object on his hand. She frowned in confusion. "What's that?"

"A heat pack. You looked like you could use it."

She slowly took it from him. "Thank you. Won't you need it?"

"Not as much as you do."

She gave him a little smile of gratitude as she put the heat pack on the inside pocket of her coat. The heat made her feel a little better. Wrapping her arms around her legs she tried as much as she could to conserve some heat.

Glancing at the man beside her, she noted that he doesn't seem to be cold at all. He was leaning back against the wall, arms resting on his knees. His head was leaned back and he was staring at something at a distance. It looked like he's trying to recall a distant memory. Angling her face away from his direction, she secretly studied her partner at the corner of her eye. He wore a neutral expression on his face instead of the usual smirk or scowl he usually wears. His eyes he usually wears with a hardened gaze seemed softer in the dim light of the room. For a moment she nearly forgot that he is a mercenary, trained and ready to kill mercilessly. His sudden act of kindness saving her from the BOW and giving her his heat pack surprised her seeing a different side of him from his usual wise ass attitude and brash demeanour. She saw the human side of him instead of the soldier.

Her eyes travelled down to rest on a gash above his collar bone. The blood had dried up but the wound is still fresh. She couldn't explain her next action and why she did it. Removing her thick leather gloves she reached forward and gingerly touched the skin around the wound examining it.

He jumped slightly at the sudden touch he felt. He looked at her in surprise as she gently touched his skin. Her fingers felt cool against his warm skin.

"Where did you get this?" she asked softly. Concern etched her voice that matched the expression on her face.

He shrugged. "I honestly don't remember. Probably when I was fighting the big guy."

She leaned in closer. As she did that, he caught her scent as he breathed in. It was sweet and feminine just like her. He looked away slightly agitated. He felt more annoyed at himself for noticing. He's a mercenary, he's here to do his job and earn some money. He didn't expect her to give him help nor did he expect her to be kind and caring towards him. But she is. She rubbed the green ointment made of crushed herbs into his wound and placed a bandage over it. She looked up to see him watching her and she gave him a smile. He gave her a small smile and quickly looked away. He wasn't used to being taken care of. Nobody's ever healed him. For as long as he remembered he had to grow up fast and learn to watch over himself. He only ever did things for his own goals. So when she healed him, her touch felt foreign but not entirely unpleasant. He didn't fail to notice that as she touched him, he felt a warm feeling in his chest that travelled all the way down to his gut. He groaned to himself. He tried to reason in his mind that he is probably experiencing a phase of temporary insanity after going through so much war and battle. Also the fact that he hasn't been laid in months contributed to his reaction to her physical touch and the sudden mental images of himself and his blonde partner in the dimly lit room. Ones that involved a lot less fucking clothes.

He cleared his throat as he sat up straighter. "So, uhh…how did you became an agent?" he asked. He realized he doesn't know much about his partner at all.

Now it's Sherry's turn to stare straight ahead. "I've always worked for the US government straight after university. I wasn't doing anything big, mainly just sitting at a desk and doing paperwork. I did my written and physical examinations, completed my field training and finally managed to become a field agent. It took many years and a lot of hard work but I made it. My first assignment is you, actually. My job is to keep you safe and get you out of this country alive."

He gave a half smile. "So much for your first assignment. I mean, having to fight off Javos and gigantic BOWS. Pretty big job don't you think?"

"Yes, it wasn't easy at all. To be honest with you I've seen zombies before. They're not as bad and intelligent as the Javos we've seen today though. However I've had my brush against the horrors of the G-virus in Racoon City fifteen years ago."

He looked at her in surprise. "You were in Racoon City?"

She nodded slowly. "That's right. I was one of the few survivors. It happened a long time ago but I can still remember it vividly. I was only a child back then. The outbreak was terrible and so many people died. Luckily I survived it. However I got some help. Two people helped me out, Leon and Claire. Claire is Chris's sister, he is the BSAA captain we've met earlier. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for those two."

He listened intently as she spoke. "Wow, I never would have thought you'd be one of the survivors. I heard all about the outbreak over there. That city has been wiped out due to it."

"Now it's getting worse. More and more outbreaks are occurring around the world. The infected seem to be having a deeper level of intelligence compared from the zombies back then. If we don't stop it, if we don't find a cure – "her voice trailed off. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She looked at her partner next to her. "That's why we need you, Jake. You can stop all this."

He remained silent and stared straight ahead. His expression unreadable. He turned his head slightly as she touched his arm lightly.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. The world needs you!"

In turn he gave her a scrutinizing scoff. "No, no, not me. Just my blood. Well the world can have it. As long as someone ponies up the dough."

She released his arm as she sat back against the wall. She couldn't believe it. After all they had seen and witnessed, all the chaos and war that's happening around them all he could still think about is money? She felt frustration rise up within her. How can she knock some sense into him? Just as she was beginning to see a different side of him, he reverts back to his usual self. She turned her body slightly away from him.

Sensing her hostility towards him he couldn`t help but give her a scrutinizing look. "Don`t be so hasty to judge. For all I know you probably live in a nice big house with your big fancy four wheel drive in the garage. Well it`s a different story for me alright? I live in a cramped apartment the size of a shoebox. My mother has to work double, sometimes triple shifts at the diner to make ends meet. I know what I have to do to support her. So forgive me if I sound a little too self-centered."

Sherry raised her eyebrows in surprise. She didn`t read this information from his file. She had read his bio data and a little bit about his background but she realized she hasn`t got the clue about his personal life at all. All they had been doing is either running away from monsters or bickering with each other. She`s beginning to realize that there`s more to the man than the tough talking, rough walking and hardened persona he usually depicts.

"Is that why you became a mercenary?"

He stared straight ahead as he spoke. "Yeah. You gotta do what you have to survive, right? Things aren`t exactly looking up in our situation. Jobs are scarce and money is a bitch to get. This –"he waved a hand over him. "is for myself and my mother. That`s all there is to it."

Sherry looked at him a familiar feeling washing over her. He is just someone looking after the only family he has. She could identify with that. She was an orphan at a young age. Both of her parents died when she was barely in her teens. She can still remember her parents. They were busy most of the time and had no time left to spend with her. But she knew they both loved her very much. That was proof enough when her mother went to great lengths to provide information to Claire about the vaccine needed to save her when she got infected with the G-virus. Leon told her when they escaped Raccoon City that her mother had always loved her until the end. At that time she was so young, she couldn't understand everything. Now as an adult she finally understood that her mother regretted not spending enough time with her and would do things differently if she was to be given a second chance. Hearing Jake talk about looking after his own mother made her understand him in some level.

"I suppose you're right. Family's important after all. I do agree that you deserve some pay off if you are to give your blood for treatment. I just hope it won't fall in the wrong hands and make things a lot worse. I'm worried you might change your mind if another party offers you a higher deal or something," she replied looking at him for an answer. She at least hoped he had enough sense not to do that.

"As long as you give me the amount I want, everything will be fine."

Satisfied with his answer for now, she sat back against the wall. Silence fell among them each lost in their own thoughts. Glancing back at her partner, his wound reminded her of his actions previously while they fought the BOW. "You know that stunt you pulled back there was quite a feat. Nevertheless also dangerous and risky. You almost gave me a heart attack."

He gave a low chuckle and leaned his head back. "What now, you gonna lecture me? It worked didn't it? As long as we're still standing and the big bad ugly dude is not."

She gave him a half smile. "You're lucky I'm too worn out right now. Otherwise I would."

A corner of his mouth lifted up into a small smile. A comfortable silence passed by against the two. Both had been through a lot in a short amount of space. They had to deal with a lot of dangerous life and death moments and after the adrenaline rush had worn off, it was nice to sit back and have a quiet moment. However the quiet and peace they had right now had been cut short.

A loud bang snapped them back to reality. Standing up quickly, Jake went outside of the room and checked the hallway. Watching carefully he could just make out three human figures at the end checking the rooms one by one. "Sherry," he whispered. She was at his side in a second.

"Damn it. At any rate they're going to catch up to us. We need to move it and fast!"

"Not gonna argue with you on that one."

The pair made sure they have their weapons and ammo ready before heading off. Giving a quick glance behind her, Sherry made her way down the hallway in the opposite direction as fast and as quietly as she could. Footsteps behind her reassured her that the mercenary is following her. As they delved deeper in the maze of hallways and rooms of the abandoned warehouse, the thought didn't cross her mind that they are about to enter a dangerous game of cat and mouse.


	9. Chase

Disclaimer: Capcom owns all of Resident Evil.

**Chapter 9 – Chase**

* * *

It seemed like they were running forever. Every corridor looked the same and every corner they turned seemed to stretch on for miles. The walls were cracked and dirty. The ceiling was dripping with water everywhere making the ground wet and a little slippery. The air smelled dank and musty. As they kept running and trying to figure the way out, they seemed to get deeper into oblivion. Running down the hall, the duo came to a rusted metal door. Opening it Sherry came to yet another long hallway that looked the same as everywhere else. Looking at both directions, she decided on going left which ended up in another long corridor. This is nothing but a maze of hallways and corridors, she thought trying to keep her exasperation at bay.

"Damn it. I feel like a rat stuck into a maze," her male companion said looking around. So far they were lucky in avoiding any Javos or infected. Now they just have to find a way out of the place. Getting stuck in this hellhole is the last thing they want. The faint footsteps of the infected seemed to echo and get louder as seconds ticked by. In no time they will have nowhere to hide. "We need to get the hell out of here. Where's our position anyway?"

She looked around trying to decipher which way to go. "I`m not so sure. I`ll go check my GPS." She retrieved her smart phone from her coat pocket and turned it on. She touched the map icon and activated it. However a message reading, "Your request can not be fulfilled right now." displayed on the screen. "Damn it. I think the strong snowstorm may be affecting the signal for my phone. I can`t access my phone at the moment. The blizzard outside must be interfering with the signal."

"Shit. We're sitting ducks."

"Keep moving. We're bound to find an exit."

The pair ran down the corridor and came into a dead end. Sherry back tracked and ran the opposite way. Her partner followed suit. There are doorways lining up the corridor, each room dark and empty. Cobwebs hung on the ceiling. It looked like no one's been around the place for years. Footsteps grew louder as the pair moved on.

"We've got to hurry! Looks like they're catching up to us," Sherry exclaimed running faster. Up ahead she saw a faded green metal door. Rushing towards it, she pushed the door opened and came across yet another long hallway. I'm getting sick of looking at hallways, she complained silently to herself. However she tried to keep her cool. Freaking out now won't get herself and her partner anywhere. Looking both ways, she decided to go left where the hallway seemed brighter. Looking at both directions, she contemplated where to head to next.

"Alright. Where to?" her partner asked with a shrug having no clue which way is the right one.

She didn't answer because she has no idea herself. Suddenly a loud roar erupted within the vicinity. Both of them jumped up in surprise. Jake feeling the tension rise up from his body looked around alertly of any danger lurking around. He had a bad feeling about this. He took a step back closer to Sherry when a group of Javos emerged from the end of the hallway.

"Here they come!" Sherry exclaimed. Both she and her partner aimed their guns towards the monsters and opened fire. Just when they took a Javo out, at least another two replaced the fallen monster. Sensing they will be overpowered soon she turned to her partner. "Let`s go! This is a waste of time."

"Yeah, no shit!" Jake called as he lowered his gun. The two turned around and ran the opposite direction. They could hear the infected chasing after them. After going through a few more empty and dark hallways the two emerged in an opening. The blizzard had calmed down and instead sunlight was streaming down the place penetrating through the darkness. Squinting through the bright light, the mercenary led them forward. His partner followed him shielding her eyes from the sunlight. Before they could do anything another roar erupted, louder and closer this time. Spinning around, the duo gaped in shock and horror at what they saw.

A huge BOW stood before them. It has thick leathery greenish skin, rough and uneven throughout its body. It towered over them standing at around ten feet or more. Its hair swept to one side, dirty and tangled as its fearsome face contorted into fury. One thing that's even more fearsome in a type of device stuck to its arm. Metal hooks are attached to its arm that formed a type of huge metallic claw. On its back are more of those metallic devices each forming a sharp pointy spear that glinted dangerously against the sunlight.

"Motherfucker! Looks like we're in deeper shit than I thought," Jake said in a low voice, his eyes never leaving the monstrosity before them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his female companion a look of utter horror written on her face. Her job of protecting him has taken into a whole new level of difficulty. They have no backups, there's no more BSAA who's going to help them this time. Raising his handgun towards the monster, he took aim ready for anything. His partner mimicked his actions.

The monster gave another angry roar. It picked up an infected and raised it up high in the air. In its haste to catch up to them, it barreled down any Javos in its way. The infected Javo cried in fear as it pleaded for the monster to let it go. Terror ripped through its body as it cried for mercy. Speaking in its native eastern European dialect, Jake managed to catch a few words as it started calling for help. Paying no attention to its victim the monster squeezed the infected mercilessly, its claws tightening around his waist cutting off his air supply. The infected made a choking gurgling sound in his throat as he struggled to breathe. He let out a choked cry as he tried to scream but was unsuccessful. The monster gave a final squeeze killing him. His waist bursted like a water balloon, blood and intestines spilling down the monster. His legs dangled in the air lifelessly. The monster roared again as if it was happy for his accomplishment of brutality.

Jake pulled the trigger trying to aim at its head. He has no plans on waiting on what the monster is going to do next. He knows its next victims are himself and his partner. His partner also started firing shots but it didn't seem to do a lot of damage. Its thick skin acted like a bullet proof vest as the bullets barely penetrated its thick layer. This seemed to aggravate the monster even further as it angrily growled at them.

Sensing there's nothing much they can do right now, Sherry lowered her weapon. "Run!" she cried as she hopped over a barricade. She looked around desperately for a way out.

Jake followed his partner. They're going to need heavier firepower in the hopes of doing some damage to this thing. Seeing an explosive barrel at the side of the wall, he didn't waste any more time. Raising his gun, he pulled the trigger aimed towards the barrel. "Eat this!"

A huge deafening explosion echoed out throughout the warehouse. The pair ducked and took cover behind the barricade in front of them as they tried to avoid bits of scrap and metal flying their direction from the explosion. Sherry opened her eyes as she stood up. Glancing at the destruction caused by the explosive barrel in disbelief, she looked at her male partner incredulously. She couldn't believe he would try something so risky without even telling her first. "Thanks for the warning," she said, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

Her partner merely shrugged. He pointed back towards the BOW. "Uhhh…" he didn't know quite where to start. The monster was back on its feet again. Is this thing indestructible or what? By now it looked like he pissed the shit out of it more. He looked like he wanted to chew his head off and spit it out. It let out an angry howl, enough to rattle the broken glasses on the windows. Waving a hand, he said, "Ok. We go with your plan."

Sherry silently agreed. Nothing much they can really do right now. They're not really in a suitable place to fight off this monster anyway. Turning her heel briskly, she began to run as fast as she could swiftly followed by her partner. Jumping over some barricades she could hear the loud crashes as the monster tossed and shoved them away easily as if they weigh like paper. She forced her legs to move faster.

"Son of a bitch, he's strong!" Jake exclaimed as he glanced behind him. The monster is incredibly fast despite its size. It was nearly upon them. Feeling adrenaline pumping through his veins he felt a burst of speed as he began to overtake Sherry. Seeing a sharp corner ahead, he grabbed her arm as he rounded off dragging her with him. He landed on his hands and knees on a pool of water wetting his pants and making wet splatters across his face and chest. He glanced at his partner to see her on her back, a horrified look on her face. Sensing an unwanted presence behind him he just had enough time to look and see that the monster is just behind them, close enough to grab one of them. He mentally cursed. They need to move fast! Getting back on his feet he pumped his legs as he continued to run, Sherry not far behind. The concrete ground ended and an opening came before them. A feeling of dread came over him as he didn't know if they'll be jumping to their demise or not. He quickly pushed the thoughts away. It's either stay behind and get killed or jump. None of their options are great but maybe they could survive a fall better than get their lungs squeezed like jelly. "Here goes nothing!" he exclaimed as he leaped off the ground flying in the air for a few seconds. He landed on his feet and managed to keep his balance. However as he turned around, he felt the ground shake as the giant monster followed them and jumped on the platform he was on. He stumbled as he fell on his back.

"Jake!"

He turned to his partner's voice, urgent and desperate. He saw that she was merely hanging on a thin scraggly rope. It won't hold her weight much longer. Getting to his feet he ran to the edge of the platform. Loud thudding steps confirmed that the BOW has no plans of letting him get away.

They need to get away from it fast.

Sherry is going to fall any second now.

These thoughts ran through his head as he saw her hands shake and began to slip. Damn, does he need to save her all the time? "It's always something with women!" Giving his head a little shake, he leaped off the platform and wrapped his arms around her waist as they flew through the air and crashed into the glass window behind them. Bits of broken glass shattered on the ground as he maneuvered their bodies around so his body strucked the ground first with Sherry on top of him. Letting her go, he rolled to his side and on his feet. His partner looked a little shaken but otherwise fine as she too stood up. He heard a loud crash as the monster tried to get in the window but its size was far too big for it to go through. Roaring angrily at them he began to climb up the warehouse.

"What the hell is that thing?!" he cried in disbelief. He had never seen a badass motherfucker as this one. Deep down he knew it wouldn't be the last he's gonna see of it.

"He's tracking us. Well, technically you," Sherry replied. She had no doubt that that monster is after Jake. She knew she wasn't the only one tasked to track down the redheaded mercenary after all. A lot of individuals and groups are after him too. "You're the most wanted man, Jake."

He let out a scornful laugh. "What can I say? I'm a fucking celebrity. Maybe if they all line up and pay me, I can give them my autograph."

"Come on, we gotta get moving," she said as she led the way again in yet another abandoned warehouse. Taking out her smartphone from her pocket, she activated the GPS. Thankfully it's now working again. She saw that the warehouse they're in is not a big one, certainly not a maze unlike the previous one they were in. The map showed her the quickest way to exit the building. Following the arrows on the map she led them through a door. It was shut tightly. She gave it a push but it remained closed. It seemed to be jammed. She looked at her partner and nodded. With a burst of strength they both kicked the door down off its hinges. They came upon a big spacious room with catwalks outlining the perimeter in an upper level. Straight ahead of them is yet another set of double doors. "We can get out of there through those doors."

Jake walked forward leading the way across the expanse of the catwalk. He turned to the ceiling as it began to shake and bits of rubble and cement began to fall from the ceiling. This place isn't safe either. "This place looks like it's gonna collapse too. Somebody oughta call the building inspector."

His partner nodded. She felt a chill run down her spine as the temperature dropped in the warehouse. "Yeah. Boy, it's even colder in here than it is outside."

Both jumped down from the catwalk at the ground level as they proceeded to another door, bent and broken but still attached to its hinges. Standing side by side the pair kicked the door down. The pair barely made it a few feet when several infected rappelled down a rope from the ceiling in the room.

"Damn it! They found us!" Sherry said alarm rising in her voice. She took out her electric stun rod attached to her belt. Raising it in front of her, she prepared to strike at anyone who makes a move to attack her or her partner. She needs to get him out in one piece. She felt her muscles tense as they began to surround the two of them.

"Don't these assholes have anything better to do?" Jake asked sarcasm evident on his voice. A quick glance at his ammo pouch told him he's running low on bullets. He studied his enemies and noted there are three of them surrounding him and his partner. Three to two, I think we can handle them, he thought silently as he decided to conserve his ammo and not use his gun for now. Flexing his fists he took on a fighting stance eyes sharp on whoever makes the first move to attack. He saw one of the infected making a move towards him. Rushing forward he delivered a swift and powerful spinning flying kick that sent it sprawling on the ground. Before it could get up, he ran towards it and grabbed him under its legs. Mustering the strength in his arms he picked it up and spinning around he threw the helpless Javo a few feet away. Glancing back at his partner he saw that she was fighting off an infected.

Sherry swung her stun rod across the infected catching him under his chin. He let out a pained scream as electricity ran down his body. Using this moment to her advantage, she attached her stun rod back to her belt. Rushing towards her enemy, she held on to his shoulders as she used it as leverage to jump at his chest. Pushing her feet as hard as she could, she performed a graceful back flip landing on her feet. The Javo was thrown back to the floor and stopped moving.

"Nice!"

She turned at the sound of her partner`s voice. He stood there and gave her a smile and a thumbs up sign.

"Thanks," she replied. She raised her eyebrows as she saw a figure moving up silently behind her partner. "Behind you!"

In a swift move, her partner turned around and delivered a palm strike on the Javos chest, the force enough to send it staggering against a pillar. Not giving it any moment to regain its composure, he grabbed its head and slammed it against the concrete wall. Blood oozed down its face as its skull cracked open. Raising an elbow, he struck him in the chest feeling a rib or two crack under the pressure. The Javo slumped on the ground lifeless.

She was too busy watching her partner that she didn't notice the third one crept up behind her. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms grab her from behind. Locking its arms under hers, it held her in a tight hold limiting the use of her hands and preventing her from reaching to her gun. She let out a cry. Turning her head, she glanced at the Javo behind her. Its multiple pairs of eyes bulged from their sockets like a fly. Thick, red leathery skin formed the surface of his face. Lips curled back in a snarl revealing sharp rows of teeth. It growled at her angrily. Drool dripped down its cracked and bleeding lips. She tried to free her arms from its tight grip. It seemed to aggravate it more as it started pulling her away from her partner. She pulled her foot and swung it behind her catching the infected in the shin. It howled in pain and doubled forward but didn't release its grip from her. She struggled to twist away. The Javo gripped her arms harder causing pain to travel down her arms. She cried out in pain as it dragged her forcefully and painfully. Suddenly it released an arm from her but before she could react she saw the glint of a knife held in its hand. She saw a brief look of her face in the reflection of the blade as he raised it above her head, a look of horror written in her eyes. Suddenly a loud shot rang out. She felt something wet and sticky at the back of her neck. The arm holding her in a vice like grip released her suddenly as she heard a heavy thud behind her. Spinning around she saw the Javo lying lifelessly on the ground, knife still on its hand. She reached behind her neck and when she brought up her hand, it was covered in blood.

"Can't let your guard down with these fuckers. You make one wrong move and it's over."

She looked up and saw her partner holding his gun. He had shot the infected square in the head. She let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I knew you'll come through," she replied gratefully.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

The two hurried towards a set of green double doors. As Sherry reached to open it, they heard another rumble as bits and pieces of loose dirt and rubble fell from the sky. Looking up they saw the giant BOW coming down from the ceiling. She felt her whole body tense up again knowing that there's nowhere for them to run. Suddenly it rushed towards them ready to barrel down them. The two leaped out of the way forcing them to get further away from the exit. "I don't think he's too keen on us leaving."

Jake grunted as he dove at the ground. Spinning around to face the monster he gritted his teeth in anger. Can't they get a fucking break from this thing? "Well, he'll just have to get over it, huh?" There's no way this shithead is going to keep him from getting to his money.

"Uh oh. Here comes more trouble," his partner called out. He saw more Javos rappel down ropes from the ceiling. The two of them could probably handle the infected on their own. However adding the monstrosity before them gives this task of getting away a whole new level of difficulty. His eyes scanned his opponents counting three of the infected surrounding them and the BOW behind them. Their teamwork is really gonna have to come through for them to make it out alive in this one. He felt the ground shake as the giant monster took a step towards him closer.

"Alright. Sherry, you take care of these assholes. This motherfucker's mine," he said, his voice even as he studied his opponent. Knowing from his experience before bullets won't do much damage to this thing. He's just gonna have to introduce it to his fists. Clenching them tightly on his sides, he prepared to fight.

His female partner glanced at him worriedly. "Jake, are you sure? He's pretty strong."

"Positive. Besides he might be strong but the fucker's not smart."

Raising her gun, Sherry aimed at the nearest Javo and fired. It hit him in the shoulder making him stagger backwards but didn't bring him down. Raising the butt of her gun, she bought it down as hard as she could to its head. Doubling over in pain, she gave a spinning kick towards him bringing him down. Taking her stun rod from her belt, she brought it down and stabbed the fallen Javo making sure he won't be getting up again. She braced her stun rod in front of her as the remaining two advanced on her. She felt every muscle in her body alert and ready to attack. One of the Javo raised his gun and aimed at her. Predicting this would happen, she did a side roll avoiding the line of fire. She rushed at him and quickly stunned him with electricity. His body shook and he cried in pain but she never stopped. He dropped on his knees coughing. Grabbing his head she brought it down towards her knee bashing his face. She repeatedly did this until she heard a crack. Letting go of his head, the infected stumbled back, his nose a bloody pulp. She raised a foot and stomped on its head, crushing the skull. The last infected swung a combat knife at her. She ducked just barely missing it by inches. She grabbed its arm holding the knife and spun him around making him lose his balance. She kicked its hand making him drop the knife on the ground. Kicking it away she grabbed her gun and aimed straight at his face firing a few shots point blank. "You're not taking Jake!"

Speaking of her male companion she turned towards his direction to find him in a hand to hand combat with the monster. She looked at him in disbelief. Is he really going to take down that thing just using his fists? He's either courageous or suicidal. She decided it was probably the latter. She reloaded her gun and prepared to help him. As she made a move towards her partner she stopped for a moment and stared at him in surprise and amazement. He threw a couple of hard punches towards the monster following it with an elbow strike to its stomach. The BOW grunted in pain as it doubled over and staggered backwards. Raising his palm he strucked the monster in the chin. He dropped to the ground and spinning his body, he stuck a leg out hitting his opponent in the legs. He jumped afterwards and gave a punch to the monster finally bringing it down on its knees. He's not doing badly at all. She stood there mesmerized at what she saw. Her partner displayed excellent and highly skilled close quarter combat techniques that even a giant BOW is finding it a challenge to detain him. The thing that she noticed instantly is the strength the mercenary had. His reactive heightened sense is incomparable from the other agents and mercenaries she saw. His punches land harder, enough to break bones and bruise heavily. His kicks are powerful making his opponents fly in the opposite direction. She noted earlier that he was able to lift a Javo who was similar to his height but weigh a little more and throw him a few feet away. Jake is definitely a power house when it comes to melee attacks.

Catching a glimpse of her standing several feet away, he slightly turned his head towards her direction. "I hope you haven't forgotten my fifty million dollars." He dove to the ground and did a backward roll to avoid the BOW's swinging arm.

Sherry shook her head. "Talk to my boss. If we make it out here alive."

Roaring angrily, the BOW took out a heavy device from his back. Attaching it to his arm, it glared at the two of them furiously. She studied the mechanism carefully. It appeared to be a metallic device with large hooked claw. A metallic whirring sound could be heard and behind the monster came more pointed spears. She gulped. "Jake, be careful. Don't let him get you!"

The mercenary fell a few feet back, eyes never leaving the monster's arm. "Shit just got real."

In a flash, the mechanic hooked arm extended making a grab for the mercenary. He let out a grunt as he ducked on the ground just missing him by inches. He leaped on his feet and got ready to evade the arm again. However this time it took an interest on his female partner. Eyeing her, it swung its arm and extended the claw preparing to grab her. Jake dove towards her and shoved her out of the way. She went sprawling on the ground missing the arm completely. However he wasn't so lucky this time. The arm managed to grab him around his waist and pulled him back towards him. Raising him high in the air, the monster growled at him.

"Jake!"

He gave a groan of pain as the claw tightened around his waist limiting his oxygen supply. "Piece of shit," he muttered under his breath. He winced in pain. He saw an evil looking spear raise above his head. The spear jabbed forward towards him aiming at his chest. In a quick reflex he managed to grab it with both hands and held it back as hard as he could. He gritted his teeth as the monster put more pressure around his waist and the spear inching it forward towards him. His grunts grew louder as he tried to keep the spear at bay but he couldn't stay like this forever. He felt the spear get closer towards him as it inched forward, the tip pricking the skin of his chest through his shirt. He heard rushed footsteps near him and suddenly the pressure on his waist loosened. He looked down and managed to see his partner giving a hard kick to the monster in the stomach. The monster gave a cry of pain as it dropped the mercenary on the ground. He gasped in air as it flowed back to his body.

"Come on!" Sherry cried as she grabbed her partner's arm and led them away from the monster. Jake held his side with his other free arm and he let his partner guide him around the warehouse. The two collapsed against a wall and he tried to catch his breath.

"Grazie."

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine. But he won't be for long." He motioned to the monster's direction with his head. "We're gonna have to find a way to beat his ass. He's not gonna let us go."

"Ok. I'm gonna try and distract him. Then you can catch him when his guard is down."

"How are you gonna do that?"

"Like this," she replied as she stood up and ran out in the open. "Hey! Over here!"

Jake couldn't help but smile towards his partner. When situations needs be, the girl's got some spunk in her. He kinda likes it. He watched as the BOW turned towards the sound of her voice and made a run for her. She turned around and led him in a chase around the open. "Jake!"

At the sound of her voice calling him, he quickly stood up and ran behind the monster. Unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks, the monster spun around and tried to punch him. Anticipating his move, the mercenary quickly ducked and rolled out of the way. Manoeuvring around the monster, he tried to attack from his back where he's vulnerable the most. He gave a hard kick on its ass making it stagger forward. "What's wrong, asshole? Losing your nerve?" he taunted as he delivered a spinning kick connecting it on its back. He saw bullets hitting its chest and shoulder knowing it was Sherry shooting at it. He moved several feet away from it to move out of the way from the line of fire. Just then, he spotted a red explosive barrel a couple of feet away from the monster. Grabbing his gun from his holster, he aimed at it and fired. The bullet hit its mark sending a deafening explosion taking the BOW along with it. The monster howled and stumbled backwards hitting a pillar.

"Got you, you son of a bitch!" Jake yelled. It felt good knowing they managed to outsmart and overpower this piece of shit over.

The pillar fell forward towards the pair. Both moved away from it as it fell between them. A loud cracking sound can be heard as the ground below their feet started giving way. Sherry gave a cry as they both fell in oblivion, darkness swallowing them up.


	10. Fleeing

Disclaimer: Resident Evil and its characters are all owned by Capcom.

**Chapter 10 – Fleeing**

* * *

Sherry closed her eyes as she braced for the impact. It felt like she was falling forever. Her heart was racing against her chest and she felt cold air blew against her hair and cheeks. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders and moved her around the air. She prepared herself to meet the cold hard ground at whatever it is she'll be falling into. There was a loud thud. She covered her head with her arms to protect herself from the falling debris around them. She felt something warm and soft underneath her. She opened her eyes to stare at a pair of blue eyes staring back at her. She found herself lying on top of her partner, legs on either side of his waist. She was practically straddling him. Her hands pressed against his chest, her face very close to his. She didn't know why but she felt her breath get caught in her throat. They stayed like that for a few moments.

Breathing heavily the red headed mercenary gave a sly smile. "So you like to be on top, huh?"

She felt the heat rush up her cheeks. Normally comments like these earned a roll of her eyes and she dismissed them like nothing. However she doesn't know why he has the ability to get to her. "Jake Muller, of all the stupid things to say!" she retorted as she gave him a light punch to the chest.

He gave a low chuckle as she removed herself from him. Personally he found it amusing being able to get under skin like that. Dusting himself off, he looked around their surroundings. It was darker than the warehouse upstairs. It was colder too, the chill seemed to be penetrating through their thick coats to their skin. The ground was wet and slippery. His eyes scanned the walls dripping wet, the ceiling covered in icicles frozen with snow. Rock formations outlined the walls covered in snow particles. They seemed to be in an underground cavern. "Looks like we're in deeper shit than I thought. How are we supposed to get the hell out of here now?"

His partner remained silent, eyes focused on their next objective. "We can't go back up. Looks like we have no choice but to try and find a way out of here," she replied. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms hoping to warm them up. It is darn freezing in this place.

"Looks like sleeping ugly is knocked out. We really did a number on him. Hope he stays down this time," Jake said as he studied the monstrosity laying several feet from them. It was on its back, unmoving. Bits of rubble and debris covered its body.

"Come on. Let's go before he wakes up," Sherry said as she led the way. There seemed to be only one path leading anyway. A cold chill made her shudder. Footsteps behind her assured her that her partner is following. Before long the path separated into two paths. She stopped.

"What's the matter now?" the mercenary asked impatience in his voice.

"There are two paths. Which way shall we go?" she asked. She didn't want to lead them further in the cavern and end up getting lost. For all she knew this underground cavern could be a maze. They may end up going in circles.

He sighed in frustration. Quite frankly he's getting more and more impatient with all the obstacles they have to face. Getting away has never been so damn hard. "I dunno. Pick one I suppose. Look at the path that looks less evil." He has no fucking clue.

A squeak erupted. Sherry strained her ears to the sound. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I heard something. It was a tiny noise like a squeak," she said as she looked closely at the entrances of the two caves. It was so dark, she couldn't make out anything.

"I don't hear anything. Maybe you're just imagining it. Or it's probably just a rat something nasty like that."

"As long as it's not that monster, I'm fine with that," she said. She heard a flutter, sounded like wings flapping. She took out her stun rod from her belt and held it in front of her. She inched closer to the mouth of the right cave. She squinted in the darkness. She could just make out a flying creature. It hissed and made a louder squeak this time flying towards her face. Swinging her stun rod, she caught across its body electricity running through its furred torso. It squealed in pain and dropped on the ground. Upon closer inspection she couldn't quite make out what it is. It looks like a cross between a bat and a vulture. It flapped its wings helplessly at it looked up at her. It squealed angrily showing its two sharp fangs. Bits of fur were missing throughout its body, patches of dark leathery skin showed with boils and pus seeping out of them. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she raised a brown heeled boot and brought it down on the creature.

"Damn. Even animals are infected too. This C-virus thing is lethal," a deep voice said behind her. She glanced at her partner who was watching the bat creature over her shoulder.

"Yes. Let's not stick around longer and find out what other creatures are infected with this thing."

"I say we go to the left cave. I didn't hear anything coming from there," he said motioning to the entrance with a hand. She nodded.

The two made their way to the left entrance, the mercenary leading them this time. They didn't encounter anything infected much to their relief. The two reached a high ledge.

"Alright. I'm gonna give you a boost," Jake said as he cupped his hands together. His partner moved a few steps back and prepared to jump. Running fast she placed her foot on her partner's hands and felt herself rise upwards as he boosted her up. Landing on the top of the ledge, she moved a few steps back to give room for her partner to get up. Jake in turn took a couple of steps back. With a burst of speed, he sprinted towards the ledge and leaped grabbing the edge of it. Using the toe of his boots he tried to pull himself up. Sherry grabbed one if his arms and pulled him upwards. The pair looked onwards and saw a narrow catwalk leading to another mouth of a cave.

"Watch your step. You wouldn't want to fall down," Sherry warned.

Jake looked down and saw at least a 50 feet drop to the ground below. "Yep, I hear ya. A fall would at least give some nasty bruises. Or broken bones," he added. He studied the catwalk ahead of them. "Alright. I'm gonna go first. This doesn't look like it could hold both of our weights together. I cross first, make sure the path is clear then give you the go ahead."

"Ok. Be careful though."

The mercenary slowly inched a foot onwards. Dust and small rocks fell down where his foot was putting pressure on. He gave a weary shake of his head and continued forward careful not to make sudden movements. He was halfway across when he felt something whizz past his head. Looking up sharply he watched for any movement.

"Look out, Jake! It's those mutated bat things. They're aiming for your head," his partner cried pointing a finger towards the ceiling.

"Damn these things. They're such pests!" He kept his head lowered to avoid having his eyes scratched out. He felt another whoosh of air as a mutated bat scratched the collar of his coat. He swung an arm towards it but missed. A squeal erupted as two more dove towards his head.

"Get out of there!" Sherry yelled. Picking up a rock she threw one towards an infected bat about to dive to her partner's face. It hit it on its left wing making a high pitched squeal.

Covering his face and head with his arms, the mercenary lunged forward with a burst of speed. He made it across the catwalk to the other side where he heard a few more squeals. Three more bats came at him, talons ready to attack. Curling his fingers into a tight fist, he swung and connected to a furry creature. It flew backwards and hit the wall making a slapping sound and dropped down the ground below. He felt another one raked its claws on his neck. In a flash, he shot an arm out and grabbed the mutated creature around its body. "Got you now, you little shithead," he said, his voice low and dangerous. The poor creature squealed helplessly in his hand. He increased the pressure on his fingers around the creature squeezing it and cutting off its air supply. The bat let out a pained squeak as it tried to breathe but no avail. It bared its fangs angrily at him as it tried to squirm but to no avail. It made a gasping and choking sound as it made one last attempt to put air into its lungs then it stopped moving. The mercenary threw it against the wall, its lifeless body bouncing off it and falling down to the ground below.

"Are you ok?" gasped Sherry as she reached his side. All the bats took an interest in her partner leaving her to cross the catwalk without any trouble. Her eyes scanned his exposed skin for any bites or scratches. She saw three thin lines of scratches running across the back of his neck. "Oh no," she whispered as she took a closer look at it.

He held up a hand. "Don't worry about it. I'm immune to the C-virus remember?"

"Are you sure? Still, it would be better if we patch that up," the blonde woman replied as she took out a square bandage from her pocket. Carefully she covered the scratches with it and stuck it to his skin. Glancing around them, she took out her stun rod in case more of those creatures come after them again.

"That you got there is pretty handy."

"Yeah. One swipe and they're fried bats."

He chuckled. "I, on the other hand, will just stick to bitchslapping them. It feels pretty good making them squeal."

A distant roar interrupted the pair. Sherry's jaw dropped open slightly, dread overcoming her body. She didn't want to think about it. Her eyes met her partner's, his expression looked very pissed off.

He gave the wall a punch. "Damn it! Don't tell me that fucker is up again."

"I hate to say it but looks like it. We need to move fast."

The duo ran forward leading them to a wide room with barrels and crates lining the perimeter of the ground. More ledges ran at the end of the room. Sherry took a closer look at the barrels. Some of them were empty, some were filled with toxic waste. A picture of a skull with two bones crossing each other were painted in some of them. The barrels were sealed shut, some broken and chipped, paint peeling off. Loud thudding sounds echoed across the cavern assuring the two that the BOW is not far from them.

"Find a hiding spot! We need to lose him," she said as she got behind some of the barrels and went on a crouching position, blue eyes peeking between the cylinders. Her partner obeyed and squeezed himself in a tight space between a crate and a barrel staying hidden from view. As soon as she said those words, the monstrosity came stomping in the room eyes scanning every inch of its surroundings. She crept lower making herself as small as possible. She held her breath dreading to make a sound. She glanced at her partner and saw him flat out against the wall hidden behind the big crate. She saw him reach for his gun but before anything could happen, the monster let out a low growl and hopped on one of the ledges making his way forward, intent on hunting them down. She let her breath out in a whoosh. She leaned her head against the cold metal surface of the barrel. It felt cool against her skin, cold sweat dripped down her forehead.

"Sherry, we gotta move!"

She looked up and saw her partner eyes focused and tensed towards the direction where the monster went. She stood up and went to his side. Eyeing the path before them she saw there is another path they could take. "We could take that path where the monster didn't go to. The further we are from him, the better." The pair walked together to the ledge and giving his partner another boost, she managed to get up. Helping her partner climb up the ledge the two quickly made their way to the entrance of another cavern. She could feel a cool breeze coming from the mouth of the cave. "I think this may be the way out. I could feel a slight breeze coming from the inside. Hopefully it will lead us out of here."

They made their way inside which led them another bigger and spacious room. A tractor lay still against a pile of crates. More barrels outlined the edge of the walkway. The path sloped upwards creating more ledges to climb on.

"Christ, what the hell are they doing here? Digging for gold? Edonia's got nothing, why would there be crates and barrels in this shithole?"

"I have no idea. Let's just move forward and try to get out of here."

The mercenary climbed up a ledge, crates stacked up against the railing of the walkway. He turned to his right and saw the giant monsters standing in the middle of an open space. He ducked his head. "For fuck's sake, that asshole is still looking for us. Keep your head low and keep quiet," he warned his female partner.

She nodded and climbed the ledge slowly and carefully. Making sure to keep her head down she followed her partner as he continued on the walkway. The ground sloped downwards this time and dumpsters were placed at the sides of the walkway making it narrower. She heard a loud cracking sound above her. Looking up she saw a pointed icicle dropping towards them. "Look out!" she cried as she gave her partner a shove out of the way. The icicle smashed against the ground, hundreds of pieces of shiny particles littered the floor. A loud roar came from several feet.

"Shit! Run!" the mercenary yelled.

The blonde agent forced her legs to run against the slippery ground. The walkways are so narrow, hiding would be impossible. There's no crevice or any place for them to fit into. They're running out of options and the creature is nearly upon them judging by the loud thunderous footsteps coming behind them.

"In the dumpster!" cried the mercenary.

She reached it first. Flipping the lid open, she hopped inside falling on top of bags of garbage. Her partner followed swiftly landing beside her in the cramped space. Closing the lid down, he crouched as low as possible against Sherry. There was a small space of crack under the lid of the dumpster which enabled him to see the BOW stalking around. It stopped in front of their hiding place. It gave a snort as it looked around. He was so close he could see the veins popping out of its meaty arms. He's so strong he could probably bring his huge fist up and ram it down the dumpster crushing him along with his partner like a pancake. He lowered himself which made him pressed closer to his partner.

The dumpster was filled with garbage bags and has hardly any room for the two of them. The air reeked with the pungent odor of rotten food and other stench she couldn't quite place. Sherry found herself squeezed against her male partner, her head pressed in an almost intimate way against his chest. She didn't fail to smell his scent, the earthy musky male scent that travelled up her nostrils. Somehow for some reason, she found it comforting. Her cheek touched the bare skin exposed above the neckline of his shirt. His skin was warm despite the freezing cold. His body heat seemed to radiate and travel to her cheek and down to her neck. Is the rest of his body warm too, she couldn't help but wonder quietly. Almost in an instant, she pulled back from her thoughts. She felt her cheeks flare with heat for thinking of such things especially in a situation like they were in. She was glad for the dim lighting the space of the dumpster gave them so he couldn't see her blush. She turned her head upwards and looked at him. He was watching the creature, eyes guarded and alert. His expression was tensed. Slowly she brought a hand up and placed it on his chest. She wanted to tell him that it's going to be alright, that they'll get through this. The huge BOW outside prevented her from speaking so that's the only gesture she could offer him at the moment.

He looked momentarily surprised at the sudden touch and looked down upon her. She was curled up against him, lying on her side in an uncomfortable way. He snaked an arm under her and placed a hand at the small of her back. At least his arm could provide a little cushion for her against the cold steel floor. The monster let out an angry growl. He felt her shudder against him as she bit her lip, her hand curling into a fist against his shirt. Without thinking he tightened his hold against her, pressing her closer to him. It was a strange feeling giving comfort to someone. As a mercenary, comfort is something you rarely feel nor get. Giving it to somebody else is a rare chance. He didn't really give a damn about his squad or his commanders. Yet here he is trying to ease the tension and anxiety of a young woman he just met. He could almost laugh at his situation. Here he is on the run from a huge monster after him, lying in a dumpster in an underground cavern in the middle of God knows where. The monster grunted and stalked off.

Sherry sighed in relief. She just hoped that thing won't be back. "Let's stay here for a while. He might come back," she whispered. Her partner didn't say anything, but gave a nod. They didn't say anything else and stayed like that for a few moments.

"So…" her partner began. "We're back to our favorite positions again."

Although she couldn't see him, she could feel the cheeky smirk on his face judging on how his voice dipped low, the tone teasing. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I think you liked it more than I do," she retorted. "Come on, it doesn't look like he's going to be back. We should get out of here."

Flipping the lid open, she stood up and dusted off her clothes. She hopped over the dumpster and landed on the ground. Her partner landed beside her. Looking at the path before them she pointed a finger towards its direction. "Let's continue forward. Hopefully we won't run into that monster. There's bound to be an exit here somewhere."

The duo continued forward alert for any danger and unexpected surprises along the way. Thankfully they were lucky and didn't encounter any more nasty creatures. After going through a few more twists and turns underground, Sherry could feel a stronger draft of a cold breeze. "I think we're close. I can feel the breeze a lot more here."

"Shouldn't be too far now. Keep going."

As they continued forward the place became less dimmer, the light from the outside piercing the darkness a lot better. Increasing her pace, Sherry almost ran towards the opening of the cave ahead happy to see sunlight and the outside world again. "Yes! Looks like we're nearly there." She stepped out of the darkness into the light. She covered her eyes as the sunlight shone on her face making her eyes hurt from being in the dark cave for a long time. She didn't care, all that mattered is that they're finally out.

Her happiness is short lived as she found herself staring at the nozzle of guns from at least a dozen Javo's surrounding herself and her partner. In the middle stood an elegant looking Asian woman clothed in a blue dress with a plunging neckline. A bit under dressed for this type of climate isn't she, she thought to herself. She has a bad feeling about this. She could feel the hairs at the back of her neck standing up. She reached for her handgun and raised it to the approaching woman. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that her partner already has his aimed towards the Javos.

"Well, well. It's been a while. We meet again, Ms Sherry Birkin," the woman said, her tone casual as she'd known her for years. She gave a toss of her head, making her short bob hair move out of her face.

Sherry frowned. "Who are you? How do you know me?" She couldn't place her finger on it but somehow this woman looked familiar. It's like she's seen her before but it was a long, long time ago. She felt anxiety rise up within her. Things don't look too good for them. She saw her partner giving her a curious sideways glance, his expression questioning.

Before the mysterious woman could reply, she heard loud thunderous footsteps coming behind her. Spinning around, she saw herself come face to face with the giant beast. She raised her gun to shoot but before she could pull the trigger, the ferocious monster pulled back its huge arm and swung it at her connecting to her body. She felt herself lift up from the snowy ground and into the air. A huge wave of shock and pain coursed through her entire body. She couldn't remember anything after that. She felt her whole world turn upside down.

Then everything went black.


	11. Revelations

Disclaimer: Resident Evil and its characters are rightfully owned by Capcom.

**Chapter 11 – Revelations **

* * *

It was all happening so fast, his mind was barely registering what was going on. He kept his eyes and gun trained towards the mysterious woman and the Javo's when he heard a yelp and a loud thud. He knew it was Sherry and something must have happened to her. He spun around only to meet the gigantic arm of the monster catching him across the chest. The beast had attached his metallic drill at the end which ended up ripping the fabric of his shirt. He grunted in pain as he dropped his gun which scattered across the ground. Falling face first on the snow, he put his arms out to brace his body against the snowy ground. Turning his face sideways, he spat out a mouthful of snow. He gave another loud groan as he felt a huge pressure against his back. Wincing in pain, he looked up to the mysterious woman.

He gave a low chuckle. "You know, those shots of yours pack one hell of a punch, lady," he said gritting his teeth as he felt the pressure on his lower back increase making it harder for him to breathe.

The woman approached him slowly and lowered herself to the ground to meet his eye level. She regarded him with a look of curiosity, eyes glintering with dangerous interest which reminded him of a cat on the verge of extending its claws. "So, you're Wesker Junior," she said with a tilt of her head.

"Wesker? You lost me," he replied hoarsely as he attempted to shrug. The pressure against his back increased which earned a grunt from him. _What the hell is this woman on about? Who the fuck is Wesker anyway?_

"Albert Wesker was a colossal imbecile. A fool who tried to destroy the world. He was also your father," she replied, voice as smooth as silk. Finally she's meeting the only son of the infamous Wesker.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Which makes you heir to a very special blood type," she continued on.

"Never heard of him. I ain't got a father, lady. You're mistaken," he replied. First of all, there's this thing about his special blood and how he can save the world. That was already hard enough to wrap his mind around. Now this lady is going on about this Wesker guy who's supposed to be his father? As he goes on through this mission more questions are unravelled instead of answers. To be quite frank, he is getting fucking sick of all this. Being chased around by an ugly beast and sought after his blood is pissing the shit out of him. This was all getting too much. He knew he's got to do something quickly.

"Take my word for it."

"The hell should I listen to you? Come on, what do you want from me?" he spat. He could feel his temper brewing and in any minute he's going to explode.

The woman eyed him and gave him a smirk. "You certainly have a smart mouth. You're definitely his son."

He looked across and spotted his partner lying on the snow several feet from him. She was unmoving. Looks like it's up to him to get them out of here. Quick as lightning he moved his hand towards his ammo pouch by his belt and retrieved a flash grenade. Pulling the pin with his teeth, he tossed it towards the Javo's. A blinding light erupted resulting in a series of cries from the surprised Javo's, shielding their eyes. With a burst of energy he turned his body and shoved the huge foot off him. The gigantic beast stumbled and fell on a knee. Seizing this moment, the mercenary got to his feet and delivered an uppercut to the monster's face. It leaned backwards but still remained kneeling. He followed it up with a right hook across its ugly face that made fall on its ass.

He took this moment to get away. He ran towards his fallen comrade. She was lying on her front, her body still and lifeless.

"Hey, come on," he said as he put a hand on her shoulder. He felt something wet and sticky. Pulling back his hand, he saw it was covered in blood. Looking closer, he saw that Sherry has a deep long cut running along from the top of her shoulder down to the middle of her back. _Oh shit_, he cursed silently. This is going to be a problem. But first, they needed to get out of here. Carefully gathering her in his arms, he lifted her light form up slowly. He placed an arm around her shoulders  
and the other under her knees. Not bothering to glance behind him, he ran. He didn't know where as long as it got them farther away from them as possible.

The Javos grunted angrily and raised their guns towards the retreating back of the mercenary when the woman held up a hand.

"Leave them be. There will be other opportunities for us to take them. There are not a lot of places they can hide to anyway. We will meet them again."

The monster gave an angry roar as the pair disappeared from the distance.

* * *

Jake had been walking for what seemed like hours. All he could see is nothing but snow, snow and shit, more snow. Glancing at the still form of his partner, he knew she needed medical attention immediately. The blood had soaked through all the way to her coat leaving droplets of blood on the snow. She stirred but didn't wake up. As gently as he could, he elevated her upper body to decrease the flow of blood out of her. Her chest ended up pressed against his and her head rested on his shoulder.

"Come on, Sherry," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. As light as she is, walking in knee deep snow for a while is proving to be even a challenge for him. Snow had begun to rain upon them and the wind is picking up. The sun is slowly disappearing and pretty soon they will be enveloped in darkness. Although physically strong and possessing great stamina, he knew he'll need to take a break soon too. All the running and fighting had taken a toll out of him. Further up ahead he saw what looked like a little shack.

"Hey, there's a shack up there. Finally a little luck," he said relieved. Trudging through the snow, he pushed forward towards the direction of it.

Opening the door quietly, he kept his eyes and ears alert for any unwanted company. He sighed in relief to find out the shack is empty. It was old and dirty with a wooden table in the middle of the room. The whole place was dim, the only source of light was coming from the windows. The sun has pretty much settled which didn't give much light at all. A fireplace stood by the corner with a box of wood next to it. Windows lined the wall beside the door.

He placed his partner gently on the floor near the fireplace. Moving quietly he grabbed several pieces of wood and tossed them in the fireplace. Arranging them closely together in a pile, he grabbed his lighter from his back pocket and lit the corner of the wood on fire. Lighting more wood with fire, he grabbed the fire poker lying on the floor and moved the pieces of wood until he got a healthy fire going.

Glancing back at his partner he noticed she still hasn't awoken. He reached her side and gently turned her to examine her wound. It had stopped bleeding which he found strange. Deep wounds never stopped bleeding unless treated medically. He noticed the wound seemed smaller than before and less deep. His curiosity picked up. He's never seen anything like this before. Nevertheless it needs to be stitched which he doesn't have the tools for. He looked for anything useful in the shack but found nothing. He's just going to have to disinfect it and bandage it to prevent infection. With an open wound like hers, he knew the nasty effects it could lead to if it got infected and left untreated. She mumbled something incoherent.

He leaned in closer to her. "Sherry?"

Her lips moved but nothing came out. Her eyes fluttered briefly open but just as quickly closed again. She let a breath out, his face close enough for him to feel the air fanning out across his cheek. It was cold. Her bangs were matted against her forehead. Using his fingertips, he moved them aside and touched her forehead. It was cold and clammy. Her skin looked paler than usual and her lips are turning into a faint shade of blue. He needed to do this fast while she's still unconscious. Disinfecting wounds hurt like a bitch and it's better if she's not awake to experience it. He knows it from his own experience.

Grabbing some medical supplies from his first aid pack, he took out a roll of bandage, antiseptic wipes and medical tape. He arranged them on the floor. He removed her gloves and placed them on the wooden table. He slowly unbuckled her belt and unbuttoned her coat. Gently, he eased out her arms out of the sleeves careful not to touch her cut. Her coat was cold and wet from the snow. He hung it near the fireplace to dry it quicker. He removed her scarf and set it on the table. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt under. Reaching for the hem of it, he slowly tugged it up her body careful not to wake up her. If she wakes up and finds him taking off her clothes, he knows he's going to get slapped shitless. He slid her arms out of it. Placing a hand at the back of her neck, he lifter her head up a little as he pulled her top off over her head. He also placed her shirt next to her coat. She's wearing a thin camisole over a white bra.

He scanned the rest of her body for any more injuries, flickering from her shoulders down to her torso. It also occurred to him that he didn't miss to look at his partner's feminine form. His eyes travelled to her creamy soft skin, down to the curve of her breasts and to the flat plane of her stomach. Underneath all the thick layers of clothing, this girl has curves that no human being with lower anatomy parts can resist. Feeling like some sort of pervert, he looked away in agitation and mentally shook himself. Damn testosterone.

_Ok, Muller. Your partner needs urgent medical help so tear your goddamn eyes away from her and do something about her cut_, he berated himself. He rolled the blonde to her front until he could see her wound. He frowned.

"What the hell?" he wondered out loud. The wound is significantly smaller. It stretched five inches from her shoulder. The rest of the wound had closed up and there is no hint of scar of the drill ever hitting her. _The fuck just happened? What kind of herbal pills has she been taking?_ He'd like to get a hit or two. Battle wounds are his best friend since he became a mercenary. His partner's got some explaining to do once she wakes up. Grabbing some antiseptic wipes, he cleaned the wound up. He heard her give a little groan.

"Sorry, Sherry. I know it stings but got to do it," he told her quietly. He slowly tugged the strap of her camisole and bra off her shoulder. Unrolling the bandage, he wrapped it over and around her arm and shoulder covering the wound. Securing it with medical tape, he made sure it was all covered up. He slipped her shoulder back under the strap of her camisole and bra. He kept her on her side lying on her uninjured shoulder to avoid putting weight and pressure on her wound. Glancing around the place, he couldn't find any blankets to cover his partner up. Finding no other choice, he shrugged out of his thick coat and placed it on her, covering her upper body up. Sighing he got up and walked to the window. Nothing much he could do right now.

He found his thoughts wander to the events that happened in the short period of time. Fighting with his platoon, meeting Sherry, running from the huge beast, fighting off Javo's, working with the BSAA and to the mysterious woman saying something about his special blood and his father.

His _father_.

That's one word that he's never mentioned much. His father was absent throughout his entire life. That prick had abandoned himself and his mom. Needless to say, he doesn't hold him in high regards. Someone like that doesn't deserve his time to be wasted on. So he never really thought about him. _It was just mom and me_, he thought. That's all the matters. Money was tight and they struggled just to pay the bills. It wasn't fair. He was angry. He's always been angry.

As a kid, he got into fights with the other kids in class. Hell, he spent more time in detention instead of class. That's when he knew he was different. There's something about him that sets him apart from the other kids. He could run faster, jump higher and punch harder. Fighting was one thing he was good at. He can react quicker to situations, calculate when an enemy is going to deliver a blow, know where to block it and form in his head the best way to counter attack. In his teens, he found himself swindling fights to earn some money. He needed to support the only family he has. He fought well and can take on guys twice his size. Now as an adult when he found out that his country is hiring soldiers, he jumped at the chance. It was a great way to earn money and he's got the skills for it. He always made it alive although he had a couple of close calls. However no matter what, he and his mother stuck together. As the saying goes, blood is thicker than water. They'd been through hell and back providing for each other. Now the sudden introduction of his father in his life, he doesn't need that bullshit. As far as he's concerned that pathetic son of a bitch is dead to him. Twenty years of his life was spent without him and it's going to stay that way. All that matters is money.

Speaking of money, he glanced back at his partner. She hasn't moved since he left her lying on her side. It doesn't look like she's going to wake up anytime soon. He walked over to the fireplace and tossed more wood into the fire. He thought about the rendezvous point they have to go to. He really wanted the money. He needed it. Looking out the window he noticed the wind and snow had died down a little. This is the time to head over to be picked up. He reached into the coat pocket of his partner's hanging by the fire. Retrieving her smart phone, he looked up the coordinates for the rendezvous point. After touching the pad a few times, he managed to locate it. It's not too far from their location. He touched the send option on her cell phone and sent to information to his. Putting back her phone in her coat pocket, his eyes went back to his partner. She's still out cold. He should leave now while the climate isn't bad. Gathering his gear, he made sure his weapons and ammo is attached to their holders. He didn't bother taking his coat from Sherry's unconscious form.

Reaching for the handle of the door, he felt a pang of guilt eating at his chest. Should he leave her? _Can_ he leave her? He sighed in frustration as he looked back at her direction. He doesn't understand why the sudden feelings of guilt. He's a mercenary. He does things that needed to be done, no questions asked. The most important thing is that he makes it out of the country in one piece. If his partner got caught in a casualty then that's not his problem. That's just tough. He never feels guilt in the battlefield. He never cares about anyone. So why is this feeling eating him up? If it was anyone else, he wouldn't even have blinked. He would have left their sorry ass behind and save himself. So why is it hard to leave her?

_Muller, you've become a damned pansy_, a voice in his head yelled at him. It's not his fault she got injured. He carried her to a shelter and patched her up. It's not like he didn't do anything to help her. A dozen other excuses flew by his head. Their mission needs to be completed and even if he has to do it alone, so be it. He's going to get his fifty million dollars.

Pushing his guilty feelings aside, he steeled his emotions as he opened the door. As much as he tried to push them aside, each step he took felt like a hard blow to his chest as he walked further and further away from her.

* * *

Her eyelids fluttered open. She felt a pounding headache coming on. She winced. What just happened? Her vision is blurry and groggy. She tried to raise a hand to her face when she felt something warm and thick covering her upper body. That familiar masculine scent whiffed up her nostrils. She waited for a while until her eyes focused clearly. She was lying in a cabin floor with her partner's coat draped over her. Near her was a fireplace keeping her warm. Glancing outside the window, she noticed it had fallen into night time. The wind was howling and a snowstorm was brewing up. She looked around and found herself in a dimly lit cabin with the fireplace the only source of light. Her coat and long sleeved top was hanging near the fireplace and the rest of her belongings were lying on top of the table. She sat up making the coat fall down to her lap and that's when she realized she was only wearing practically just her underwear from the torso up. Pulling her partner's coat around her chest, she looked around the cabin for him.

"Jake?" she whispered.

He's gone.

She swallowed but her throat felt dry and scratchy. She clutched his coat tighter around her. He wouldn't really have left her, would he? She felt herself sink lower on the floor. Silly girl, of course he would. Right from the beginning he made it clear that money is the only thing that he was interested in. It's his only goal and motivation throughout this whole ordeal. The minute she slows him down from reaching his goal, she should have expected him to leave. She closed her eyes. She could feel the strain, worry and stress beginning to overtake her mind and body. If she shows up to her team without Jake, her mission would be a failure. If anything happened to him, the whole world would suffer. He's their only hope for a cure.

"Good. You're finally awake," a low voice called. Shadows danced in the corner of the room and there emerged the mercenary.

She opened her eyes in surprise and looked at the direction of the voice. "Jake!" she cried, relief and happiness washing over her. The room was so dark, she didn't notice him standing in the corner by the window.

He walked slowly towards her and knelt by her side. He gestured towards her shoulder. "How are you feeling? You were pretty much out of it for a while. That asshole really hit you hard," he said as he examined her face. She still looked a little pale but at least some color had returned to her cheeks and lips. Her eyes looked weary and tired but amidst all that she went through, it still held that sparkle of determination.

"I've been much better," she replied. She turned towards her shoulder and found it wrapped securely in bandages. Raising a hand, she undid the medical tape securing it around her arm and shoulder.

"Wait, wait. He cut you pretty bad, you were bleeding all over the place," he said as he put a hand over hers to stop her from taking off her bandages.

"You don't have to worry about me. It's going to take more than a cut to take me down," she replied. He tilted his head questioningly. He removed his hand over hers and she continued to remove the bandage. She dropped them on the floor next to her. Right before his eyes revealed her fair and smooth skin. Not a trace of wound or scar could be seen. He raised a hand and ran his fingertips down her skin where the wound used to be. Unbeknownst to him, it sent a shiver down her spine and it entered her mind that it's not because of the cold.

"You want to tell me how that's happened?"

"Long story," she replied as she rubs her arms to keep them warm. She looked down at her lap.

"Yeah? Maybe it's your blood they should be testing for."

"They already did. More than I could stand," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She could feel her eyelids getting heavier. Her muscles ache and scream in agony from all the things she's done in the space of twenty four hours. She feels like she's going to collapse. She looked up and met his eyes. "I'm glad you're here. You didn't leave."

_But I almost did_, a silent voice rang in his head. He looked away. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Yeah, well. Couldn't leave my coat behind. You'll freeze if I take it from you and without it I'll freeze my ass off out there."

Sherry felt the corner of her mouth lift a little of what looked like the beginning of an amused smile. "Is that the only reason?"

_No, that's not the only reason. There's a lot more reasons than I can count and it's beginning to eat the shit out of me_, he thought silently. He recalled the events that happened shortly prior to now.

_Trudging along the snow, he forced his legs to carry him further from the cabin. He's halfway there to the meeting point. He tried to keep his mind and focus on the prize. Fifty million dollars. He kept repeating those words in his head until they became a blur and eventually the meaning felt empty and unfulfilling. He felt a prickly sensation rising up in his chest of what felt like conscience banging at the door._

_It's not my responsibility to make sure she's ok. She's not my problem. She's a government agent, she knew the risks and dangers of the job. It's not like I care about her._

_Does he? Wait, does he, Jake Muller, a professional mercenary actually care about someone?_

_No, I don't, he told himself mentally. However that nagging feeling creeping up his chest told him that was a lie. Sighing in defeat, he punched the wall of rock he was standing next to. He felt a little better venting out his frustration. He shook his head. He hated this feeling, this whole guilt trip that eats away at you. This whole thing is foreign to him. Fighting off the huge beast was so much easier. At least he knew exactly what to do. _

_Turning his heel he walked back the way he came from._

He spoke up changing the subject. "Looks like the weather's gonna stay like this for a while. We can't go out like this. Why don't you rest up? Get your strength back. " He noticed the way her eyelids seemed to droop. She looked exhausted and drained. She nodded. She settled back on the floor and tucked herself under his coat.

"I'm gonna let you get some sleep. I'll see if I can gather more stuff to put in the fire." He turned to get up when he felt something tug at his hand. Looking down he saw that she slipped her hand in his, her hand cold under his skin. That stopped him from getting up. He's good at reading people especially their body language and actions. It's what makes him an excellent fighter. When he saw her eyes, it told him all the emotion and message she conveyed as she looked at his. No words needed to be spoken as that one fraction of a second, he saw the vulnerability of the young woman. Her saw her need, her plea and her raw emotion that seemed to pierce his chest.

_Please stay._


	12. Hunted

Disclaimer: Capcom owns Resident Evil.

**Chapter 12 – Hunted**

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, her vision was a lot clearer. The pounding headache simmered down to a dull throb enabling her to think better. Sitting up straight her eyes scanned the room and rested upon her partner.

He had his back against the wall, one knee propped up with his head leaning down and his eyes closed. He was sitting a couple of feet away from her and looked to be taking a nap.

She quietly stood up and placed his coat on the table. She tiptoed as she made her way to her clothes. Although not completely dry yet, they're not as cold and wet as before. She got dressed quickly and glanced at the window. The weather hasn't changed since she last saw it and doesn't look like it's going to any time soon. This is going to be a problem. She needs to take Jake to the rendezvous point at a certain time. If the weather doesn't let up and if things don't change her team may be forced to abandon her for the day and return until the weather clears up. She knows the urgency of the situation. A vaccine is needed right now and she needs to get Jake to her base as soon as possible.

"So any change in the weather?" a voice called out from the other side of the room.

She looked at the direction of her partner. "Unfortunately, no. I just wished it would stop so we can make our way to my team. The storm is getting pretty bad and who knows when it will die down."

"Huh. Couldn't see how it could get any worse than that," he replied waving a hand towards the window. Surely enough, he was right. The snow storm sent a massive flurry of snow outside, you can hardly see three feet in front of you. The wind howled making the wooden walls shudder against it.

She sighed. Looks like they are both stuck in the cabin for now.

The mercenary got up and made his way to the fireplace. It had died down a little which sent a slight chill inside. Using the fire poker, he arranged the burned wood around and added the remaining wood pieces left from the box. He used his lighter to create more fire. Once satisfied with it, he made his way to the table in the centre of the room, put on his coat and took a seat. Flicking the lid on his lighter, he stared at the snow dancing outside as he thought of the promise of monetary rewards. He would help his mother out. Money was something he has never had a lot of and the fifty would greatly help the both of them. He would buy her a nice house, one with two bedrooms, a nice intimate kitchen and a lounge room with a big window overlooking a beautiful garden. His mother always loved plants and gardening but with their limited apartment space, she never really got the chance to do her hobby. Well, all that's going to change soon.

As for himself, he would buy himself a nice new bike. One with a powerful engine, sleek new tyres and a smooth finish. Motorcycles are his thing. When he's not too occupied with mercenary work, he always wanted to have a nice ride around. It keeps his head clear and he enjoys the freedom it gives him. Away from gunfire, screams and death. Thinking about all these things made him want to get out of this hell. He glanced up as he saw his partner pacing past him.

He wondered what's in her mind. He never quite met a girl like Sherry before. First impressions led him to think she was uptight, all too serious with a stick up her ass all the time. He imagined her to be one of the goody two shoes responsible type of girls who probably spent all their time in the library with their noses buried behind a book. That type of girl doesn't usually run in his circle. However, recent events showed him that she's much more than what meets the eye. Very intelligent, precocious and caring she also possesses a strong will of determination to do the right thing and to help people. She has a spunky side to her that shows from time to time and it intrigued him. This girl can kick some ass which she displayed fighting Javo's and the big behemoth stalking them. She may look delicate and small but she with that kick of hers and that deadly stun rod, she can be formidable if needed. They butted heads from time to time but in the end, they always managed to work together. She reminded him of a kitten, soft and delicate on the outside but once trouble comes she has claws that could do damage. He likes the way she stands up to him, eyes meeting his to meet his challenge. He likes the way her eyes light on fire whenever an argument occurs between the two. She meets his verbal quips with her own and can display sass in certain situations.

She's probably itching to get the hell out of here, he thought as he watched her pace back and forth in front of him. After all the things they went through, she probably can't wait to get him analysed for his blood and be on her merry way in her life. Heck, she probably couldn't wait to get rid of him too. Being on protective detail must involve high levels of stress having the responsibility for keeping him alive as well as herself. The sooner she gets the job done, the sooner he's not her problem anymore.

Contrary to his beliefs, the blonde agent's thoughts were directed just a few feet from her. She stared at the mercenary's reflection from the glass as she paced from it. She thought about her mission, about him. Her first assignment and already it's proving to be harder than she imagined. Although she knew that it wasn't going to be easy, she didn't quite imagined her partner to be a handful most of the time. He's brash, very sarcastic and runs his mouth a mile a minute. She's never work with anyone like that in her life. When he gets verbal she found herself quick to retort back. She doesn't know why but whenever he gets fiery, something inside her sparks the same fire and she found herself challenging what he says. Of course there are times when she wants to strangle the life out of him. He can be unpredictable, cocky and abrasive and it's grazing her nerves when all she wants to do is get them to safety. He's full of surprises that even she finds fascinating. His hand to hand skills are second to none and have gotten them out of a pinch in more situations than she can count. She's never seen a fighter with so much skill, precision and accuracy. His recent action surprised her a lot when he stayed with her when she got injured. Being a mercenary for so many years, she figured him out as heartless, only doing things for himself and saving his own skin. Humanity is an attribute mercenaries don't display often. Of course, he has that money payment as his motivation too. So when he stayed behind for her, it was totally unexpected. He even patched her up which never entered her mind that her partner would do. But then again, he needs her with him in order to get his money so that could be the reason too. In the end, he just wants to support his mother and she knows he deeply cares about her a lot. And she finds herself beginning to care what drives him.

She walked past him and their eyes met for a brief second. She folder her arms across her chest as she broke eye contact and continued to pace. Her partner gave a deep sigh and hopped off the table. Walking towards the window, he rested an arm by the window sill as he stared at the storm outside.

She casted a worried glance at his direction. It's getting late and she felt anxious just doing nothing in the cabin. Finally she couldn't take it any longer. "I'll go get help. It couldn't be too far from the rendezvous," she said as she made her way to the door.

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" cried the mercenary as he tried to stop her from opening the door but it was too late. As she opened the door, a huge blast of wind and snow hit them square in the face. He felt her thrown back a little by the strong wind and he put an arm around her waist to keep her from falling over. Grunting, he shut the door. What is she, crazy? He looked into her eyes and saw the look of despair in them. Almost too quickly, he let go of her waist and turned back towards the window. Silence filled the room. Glancing back towards her, he saw her sitting by the fireplace fingering her shoulder where her injury used to be. That really picked up his curiosity. He made his way next her and sat down by the wall.

"So. You've always been like that? The whole healing thing?"

She looked at him and spoke softly. "My dad was a scientist. He was working on B.O.W.s when I was exposed. Luckily, I was treated with the vaccine before it was too late. But the virus adapted and adjusted. It's been a part of me ever since."

"What happened to your father?"

"His research killed him. By the time they found him, his body had mutated so much he wasn't even recognisable," she replied as her voice broke a little remembering the terrible events in her childhood.

He closed his eyes in sympathy as she said those words. He couldn't help but feel her heartache losing a parent. Heck, he's only got one and the thought of losing his mother is devastating. He turned to her and casted an apologetic look as he spoke. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -"

"That's alright. It's not like I didn't walk out if it with nothing."

He gave a soft chuckle as he glanced at her. "Yeah. You've got superpowers."

"That's not what I meant. The people who saved me, Leon and Claire, are the closest friends I've ever had," she replied shifting up to sit straighter.

"Claire is the BSAA guy's sister, right?" he asked.

She gave a nod. "They risked their lives for me back in Racoon City. I guess I'm still just living up to their example. Never giving up no matter the odds."

She stared at him as he looked at her face. They were so close together, she could see the tiny golden flecks on his irises that the fire emphasised as the glow from the fire washed over his face. They stared at each other for a moment and she felt herself drawn to him. It's almost as if he could understand her tragic childhood and relate to it. She searched his face and found him doing the same to her as if he's looking deep within her. Suddenly she saw him turn his head away as if listening for something. What he did next took her by surprise as she found herself knocked on the floor with him on top of her. They stared at each other's eyes like before but much more closer this time. Before she could say anything, gunfire erupted hitting the wall where they were sitting. She turned her head sideways to avoid bits of wood from hitting her face. She felt his cheek against hers as he ducked his head lower to avoid the bullets. Once the gunfire stopped, she found herself looking up at his eyes down at her.

"Speaking of odds..." he said as he got up and hurried towards the window. She followed him quickly and stood across from him.

"Looks like we've got some party crashers," he said as he pulled the safety from his pistol. He cocked his gun and continued, "This cabin's invitation only."

A loud explosion rang out and one side of the wooden wall caved in exposing them to the bitter wind and cold. Several Javo's entered the cabin with weapons drawn. They moved in towards the pair.

Giving a swift and effective kick to the Javo nearest to her, Sherry took out her pistol and aimed towards their enemies. "We're surrounded!"

The Javo stumbled and her partner took this opportunity to grab its head under his arm and swung his body around slamming it to the floor in an impressive DDT. To her shock, it started to mutate. Once where its head belonged now grew a deformed looking head with two horns sticking out at the side. She stared at it for a moment, disbelief washing over her. The effects of the C-virus are getting stronger by the minute. She didn't get time to stare much longer because another Javo swung the butt of his rifle towards her. She rolled to the side but not before the butt catching her on her shoulder making her yelp from the impact. Lying on the ground, she aimed her pistol and fired a couple of shots to its head. Getting up quickly she ran towards it and slammed its head against the wall making the wood splintered against the blow.

"Sherry, you alright?" the mercenary called to her hearing her cry out in pain before. He was in the other side the room fighting three Javo's at once.

"I'm ok! There's too many of them here. We'll need to get away soon," she called back as she spun around to face two Javo's.

The mercenary grunted as he evaded a Javo who swung a combat knife towards him. This led him to get closer to the mutated Javo with horns making him resemble a horned beetle. He threw a leg out as he dropped on the ground and spun his body around catching a Javo on the shins tripping him on the floor. Raising a foot high in the air, he brought it down hard on the Javo's side crushing his ribs. He felt them crack underneath his foot making the Javo cry out in pain. He kicked another Javo behind its knees sending it kneeling on the ground. He quickly moved behind it and grabbing its head in his hands, he gave it a savage twist breaking its neck and severing it from the spinal cord. He let it go and it dropped on the ground. He barely had enough time to catch his breath when he suddenly felt a pressure against his torso. Looking down, he realized the mutated Javo had trapped him between its horns and is beginning to squeeze the life out of him. He felt his feet leave the ground as it lifted him up the air increasing the pressure on his waist. He groaned in pain and threw a hard punch at one is its horns. It cried in pain a little but it seemed to anger it more.

"Let him go!"

He looked up just in time to see his partner deliver a flying kick on its back making it release him. He dropped on his ass on the ground and rolled out of the way when the Javo tried to stab him with the sharp ends of his horns. The Javo ended up having it stuck on the ground. It made an angry sound as it tried to pry itself. His partner raised her pistol and rammed the butt of it on its head cracking the outer shell. He got up and delivered a palm strike on its face making the crack bigger as it roared in pain. Taking his gun, he aimed and fired a couple of shots shattering its head completely. Blood and flesh matter oozed out of the cracked skull making a pool around the dead body.

Another loud explosion erupted and another side of the wall shattered. More Javos emerged, guns drawn and ready to kill. Raising their rifles they fired a series of shots towards the pair. Kicking the wooden table in the middle, the mercenary hid behind it as shots punctured the wood barely missing him.

"Jake, let's go!" his partner yelled.

He got to his feet and jumped over the splintered table. Making a quick dash outside, he rammed his shoulder against a Javo that sent it sprawling on the ground. He felt the ground beneath him shake and a deafening sound erupted above him. He tried to steady himself and he felt the ground move. He felt bits of snow hit him against his neck and face.

Up ahead, he saw his partner get on a snow mobile. "It's an avalanche! Let's get out of here!"

He didn't need to be told twice. He ran beside her and got on the other snow mobile. "I told them to keep the noise down!" he muttered. Turning on the engine and lights, he took a quick glance behind him to see a huge wave of snow crashing nearly upon them burying the shack. "Punch it! Before we get buried alive!"

Sherry got in front of him as he drove behind her. Slamming his foot down on the accelerator as hard as he could, he tried to focus ahead and get away from the cabin as fast as possible. Another loud rumble erupted and to his dread, the path ahead of them began to crack and snow continued to rain down from the rocks above. "The whole mountain's coming down! God must really hate us today!"

His partner held on the handle of her snow mobile as tight as she could. It's almost as if she's afraid she might slip to her snowy grave. "Keep going! Anyway, I don't hate you!"

"Oh great! That helps!" yelled the mercenary sarcastically. He took a quick glance behind him and saw the high waves of snow rolling towards them. He turned back to his partner. "Keep your speed up! I don't want to be buried alive here!"

She pressed down on the accelerator as hard as she could. The wall of rocks beside them started caving in and snow rained down upon them. She felt large bits of pieces of ice hitting her bare face causing an icy sting against her skin. "Oh no! Go right!"

The pair turned their snow mobiles towards the right hoping to avoid being buried by ice. Deafening sounds continued to blast behind them as the ground continued to crack and break. Sherry winced as bits of snow continued to pelt down her face stinging her eyes. She couldn't slow down because that would mean a horrible icy death. She pressed her lips together in concentration as she followed the path showed by the light from her vehicle.

"This is not a good idea!" the mercenary called as snow pelted down his face and body.

"Too late now!"

They entered a cavern and she gave out a cry as she tried to avoid being stabbed by the sharp icicles falling from the ceiling. "Watch out above you!"

Jake gritted his teeth as he swerved around a heavy icicle that fell just a foot away from him. "Yeah, I can see that! Not only are we gonna be buried alive, we're gonna end up being human pin cushions too!" he yelled. This shit just keeps getting worse. Powering his snow mobile, he continued to go on. After avoiding a few more icicles the night sky reappeared. He felt glad they were out of there. However he didn't get to appreciate that feeling much longer because as they continued forward, he saw the ground end. Below is an endless ravine swallowed in darkness. _We're fucked_, he thought to himself. As their vehicles slid on near the edge of the ledge he yelled, "Jump!"

Quick as a flash, Sherry put her feet on the seat of her vehicle and using this momentum, she forced her legs to jump as high as she could. She held her breath as she flew through the air. The cold wind blew past her ruffling her hair. She let out a groan as she landed on the ground, stumbling a little as the momentum from the speed of the snow mobile made her trip on her feet and fall on the ground. She heard another groan near her and saw her partner landing on the snow beside her rolling to his feet. Catching her breath she looked at him. "That was close."

Wiping a hand against his brow he looked back at the ravine where their snow mobiles fell. "Shit, rollercoasters could not compare to that."

Looking around their surroundings, Sherry took in an endless sea of snow. There were high walls of jagged rocks several feet away from them. She wondered where on earth they could be. Taking her smart phone out of her pocket, she activated her map. To her relief she found out their position is close to the base of her team. "Good news! We're not too far from the rendezvous meeting. I can probably radio my team in and pick us up from here."

"After everything we've been through, I couldn't wait to get the fuck out of here," he muttered. Standing up, he dusted off the snow clinging to his pants and coat. He looked at their surroundings hoping not to run into anymore Javo's. "I hope they'll get here fast. Before we turn into a human popsicle."

Sherry made the call to her team and told them their location. All they had to do is wait. She crossed her arms across her chest hoping to conserve some heat. Her coat is once again wet making it harder to keep warm. She silently prayed her team would get here soon.

"Come on, let's take shelter against that wall of rocks. It might give us some shield from the wind and snow," her partner suggested as he pointed towards the direction of them. He started making his way towards it.

Sherry forced her legs to walk but with knee deep in snow and rising, it's proving to be a little challenge for her. She watched her partner walk ahead of her with more ease. He had the height advantage between the two and she envied it.

Glancing behind her, he saw that she had fallen behind a couple of feet. He stopped and waited for her to reach his side. A huge blast of wind slammed into them making her stumble. He reached out and grabbed her arm preventing her from toppling over. Shielding a hand over his eyes from the snow, he put an arm around her waist as he guided her towards the wall of rocks. They both collapsed against it from exhaustion. He leaned his head against his arm as he tried to catch his breath.

"Thank you."

He strained his ears to hear her. She spoke so softly he barely heard what she said. He frowned in confusion. "For what?"

"Back in the cabin. For patching me up. For staying," she said softly, eyes looking at him with a genuine expression.

He shrugged in return. "Well looks like I don't have to worry much about you, super girl. I gotta say, you know how to kick ass and you can heal fast. Took me by surprise and I never expected that from you but I'm not complaining."

She felt herself smiling at him. "Is that a compliment?"

He gave her a half smile. "Call it what you want. Just don't get used to it."

A loud whirring sound came above them and a private jet appeared before them. Its spot light searched the ground for the pair.

"Come on, let's go!" she said as she hurried towards the light to be spotted. The mercenary followed her. As she reached the light, she waved her hands signalling for the aircraft to land close by. It landed several feet away from them and opened the hatch. The two ran as fast as they could inside, never been happier to finally get out of the place.

* * *

"Yes, he's here with me. He's safe. We're on our way back to the United States," Sherry said as she spoke on her cell phone. A flight attendant came up to her and handed her a warm cup of tea which she gratefully accepted.

The mercenary who's standing by a few feet away looking out of the private jet's window glanced at his partner. He raised his eyebrows as their eyes met.

"Once we get his blood tested and develop a vaccine, he needs to be in strict protective custody. A lot of organisations are after him and we can't afford them to get their hands on him," she continued. She nodded a few times as she listened to her boss on the other side of the line. "Understood. Oh, there's something I need run with you. Mr Muller is asking for compensation for his cooperation. Yes, that's right," she paused as she listened at the other end of the line. "Fifty million dollars. Alright. I'll let him know." She pressed the end call button from her phone and tucked it in her pocket. Reaching for her cup, she took a long sip enjoying the warm liquid going down her throat.

Her partner walked to the elegant cushioned seat and sat down. "So? Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, we have a deal," she answered.

He let out a whoop as he clapped his hands. "Well, that was easy." He noticed his mercenary faction's insignia on his shoulder. "Oh," he said and then proceeded to rip it off and toss it aside. He no longer works for them so he couldn't see why he should hold any loyalty for them either. "So how long before we get there?"

She looked at her watch. "Edonia's pretty far from the US. I would say around twelve to thirteen hours."

"Well at least we have this nice private jet to kick back and relax on the way. Pretty flashy so can't complain. Never been in one of these things," he said as he stretched a leg out on the long couch and leaned back in the soft warm leather. "Heh, maybe I should get me one of these once I'm rich."

"All in due time. First thing's first. We need to analyse your blood and genome patterns before deciding which the best way to develop a treatment is."

He gave a wave of his hand. "Yeah, yeah. I have to do all that shit first before getting paid. All I gotta say is, this better be worth it for my fifty."

A loud crashing sound erupted from the side of the plane. The pair was on their feet in a second, alert and ready. They stood back to back as they searched the jet for anything suspicious.

"What was that?" she asked as dread began to rise up her chest.

"I've got a bad feeling about this. And here it comes," he replied as he felt his body tensed up.

Another loud screech erupted as they heard metal bending and being ripped off. A deafening sound came after and before they knew it, there was a huge hole where the tail of the jet used to be. Cold harsh wind and snow pelted their bare skin like bullets. At the end of plane stood a huge figure nearly filling up the hole.

"Oh my God, he's back!" she cried in alarm. She gripped her pistol and aimed it towards the monster.

"God damn it! This fucker just can't give us a break!" he yelled as he also aimed his gun towards it.

The pair started firing towards. The monster growled angrily then disappeared from view. Both looked around, body alert and tensed for danger. Cups, cushions, plate, eating utensils and papers flew out of the hole. Metal screeched above them and to their horror, the monster ripped a chunk out of the roof with his metal claw. Roaring, it extended it wrapping it around Sherry's waist as it tried to pull her out of the jet.

Using her hands to grab on the edge of the roof, she held on as tightly as she could. The monster is strong and she could feel her grip loosening. She won't be able to hold on for much longer. "Jake, help!"

She heard his footsteps as he hurried towards her. He balled his hand into a tight fist and rammed it down the monster's arm causing it to let his partner go. She landed on her bottom on the flush carpet. "Don't worry. He doesn't want you!"

It gave another angry roar and disappeared from view. The jet groaned under the heavy weight of the monster. They felt a huge dip in the air as it tried to hold it in the air in the middle of a snow storm.

"What the hell is going on? What happened?" cried the pilot over the jet's speakers.

The stewardess rushed into the room and gaped in shock and horror at the sight before her. The jet is practically split into two. She held on the back of the large seats. "Oh my God!"

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean to put your lives in danger," Sherry apologized. She felt bad that other people had to experience this nightmare. They have to get rid of it fast. A loud explosion rang out from the cockpit. Fire erupted and smoke started filling the air. The stewardess screamed. The jet has blown up into flames. Oxygen masks fell overhead. Grabbing a parachute, the stewardess put it on.

"This is getting crazy! Even for me," called the mercenary as he continued to fire towards the monster. He stopped to reload his pistol. "I should have read the fine print before signing up for this!"

The jet took a nose dive in the air. Clinging on to an arm rest, the stewardess grabbed another parachute and tossed it to Sherry. "That's the only one left! I can't find the others. They must have fallen out of the jet" she cried as she frantically looked for more around her. Loud metal shrieked as the jet ripped apart. The stewardess lost her grip and fell into the dark sky, her scream lost in the howling wind. Sherry cried out as she tried to reach out for her but it was too late. The monster appeared again at the tail of the jet. Glaring at the monster she took out an explosive grenade and threw it towards it landing on the floor close by.

"Shoot it!"

Jake aimed his gun towards the monster and fired which sent an explosion. The monster howled in pain as it lost its grip from the edge of the jet and fell from the sky. The pair couldn't celebrate because suddenly a loud alarm came blaring throughout the whole jet. "Shit, we're gonna crash!" he cried out.

The jet lurched forward and the two were thrown on the floor and slid to the edge of the jet into the open air. They managed to get their grips on time before it was too late. In the process of tumbling to their doom and trying to catch her grip, Sherry dropped the parachute she was clutching before. It lay at the other end of the cabin. "Damn it! The parachute!"

The jet gave another dangerous lurch and the alarm went louder by the minute. It won't last much longer. The parachute rolled closer to them as the jet fell in an angle tipping its contents towards the hole. The mercenary grunted as he reached out and snatched it before it fell. Letting go of the jet, he tugged his partner's arm off it and both fell fast as the wind and snow pelted against them. Strong wind slammed against him and he squinted his eyes to avoid the cold sting. Putting the parachute on quickly, he kept his hand onto her arm as he pulled her to his body. He felt her arms go around his waist tightly. He pulled the cord of the parachute and felt his body go up as the wind pulled them up and slowed down their fall. A loud explosion erupted above them and he knew their jet is destroyed. Bits and pieces of their aircraft rained down around them. He felt something hit one side of their parachute and heard a ripping sound. A large piece from the jet managed to hit it and ripped a hole.

"Hold on tight!" he warned his partner as he felt their fall increase its speed. He braced for the impact as the ground came to meet them.

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly and waited for his vision to clear. Blinking a few times he found himself staring at a nozzle of an assault rifle. He tried to sit up but felt a weight lying on top of him. Looking down, he found his partner lying on top of him, the side of her face buried against his chest. He looked at her face underneath her ruffled blonde hair and realized she was knocked out. Raising a hand, he gave her shoulder a shake. She gave a moan, much his relief to know she's still alive. She raised her head and looked at his face then saw the rifle pointed towards them.

"Hello, Ms Birkin and Mr Muller. Good to see you're still alive. We'll be taking you now," a female voice said near them.

The pair quickly got to their feet to find themselves facing the same lady from before. Sherry shot the woman a glare. "We're not going anywhere with you!"

"Hmm. That is not for you to decide, agent. We have lots of plans for the both of you," she continued as she crossed her arms. She arched an eyebrow at the pair with an expression 'I can't be bothered playing games with you' on her face. She gestured with her head, "Take them."

Several Javos closed in on them. The mercenary put an arm out in front of his partner and gave them a sneer. "The hell you will."

Before he could say anything else, three of them jumped at him grabbing his arms. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two restraining his partner. She gave a cry as they harshly pulled her arms behind her to cuff them and roughly shove her forward. "Hey, hands off!"

He punched a Javo holding his arm and thrusted a palm to the face of another. He raised a knee and hit another on the stomach making it grunt and roll on the ground. He felt someone grab him from behind restraining his arms. As soon as he brought down a Javo, two more replaced them. He felt his arms being held back as a black cloth was pulled over his head. "Get the fuck off me!"

He struggled to get free but so many hands are on him restricting his movements. He could hear his partner struggling several feet away. The last thing he heard was a cry of pain from her as he felt something stick on his neck. "Damn it…" he muttered before losing consciousness.


	13. Realization

Disclaimer: Resident Evil is owned by Capcom.

Author's Note: I've been thinking about the tragic past and childhood of what Jake would have had and so decided to write about his inner demons and struggles. Davo means demon in Serbian language and so here is the voice that haunted him and what made him become the way he is. Also, in the beginning of my fic my intention was for Jake's mother to be alive because I started writing this months before RE6 came out. So trying to keep in line with the game, I had to devise a storyline for her and that's what tied it up to his chapter. Thanks for all the support!

**Chapter 13 – Realization**

* * *

He spat a mouthful of blood and watched it swirl down the white porcelain sink as the water washed it down. He ran his tongue on the inside of his mouth checking to see if he lost any teeth in the process. Thankfully they were all still intact. Glancing at the small rectangular shaped mirror he stared at the reflection of himself.

His cheek was swollen and bruised. It would turn blue later on. Bruises lined the skin around his right eye, nearly swollen shut from the beating he received from the guards. His lip was split and was running blood down his chin before but it seemed to have clotted and stopped bleeding. His body was covered in bruises and cuts. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and turned away from his awful reflection. He felt his head spinning from all that he's gone through as well as the physical "examination" he just experienced.

This is so fucked up, he thought to himself. In the space of six months he'd learn things about himself, his lineage, background and father than he ever did in the twenty years of his life. And fuck it, it was quite a lot to grasp. He thought of the lady who captured him and kept him in this facility. He doesn't know exactly where he is but hell he knows he's not in the US. He could tell he's in China from the Cantonese dialect spoken. Due to his travels as a mercenary, he had become proficient in numerous languages. He thought back at the events that occurred as he was prodded and tested like an animal in the lab.

_The woman approached him slowly and stopped before him. His arms and legs were held down by metal cuffs securing him to a lab bed that's positioned upright making him face her. Her eyes travelled the length of his body as she studied him from head to toe._

_He scoffed. "Do you like what you see? I bet you want to take it for a test drive, huh?"_

_Her eyes went back to his face, eyes cold. "Don't flatter yourself. You're not as great as you think you are."_

_He laughed harshly. "And bitches aren't my type either. So now that we're clear that we don't like each other, how about you let me go so I can go on my merry way and find someone else worth of my time?"_

_Her eyes narrowed a fraction. "I'm afraid that's not going to happen. As much as I don't like seeing you, I have to monitor your progress. We need your blood to accomplish our goals."_

_"Here we go again," he muttered under his breath. "Still singing the same old shit I keep hearing. Can't you come up with something more original?"_

_"You should learn to hold your tongue. May I remind you that you're the one restrained. I can do whatever I want to you."_

_He gave her a smirk. "You're like a bitch in heat, aren't you? Just can't get enough of me."_

_He felt a sharp sting on his cheek where she gave him a hard slap. It caused his head to turn sideways and the back of his head hit the cold metal of the lab bed. He turned back to her and sneered. "Guess that's a yes, then."_

_She ignored his comment and walked towards a large metal table in the middle of the testing lab. She picked up a folder and looked through the pages. "Genome pattern analysis has been completed. Blood type is confirmed to be compatible with strengthening the effects of the C-virus. We are one step closer to developing the world's most powerful virus. With the C-virus completely developed, just imagine how much control we can take on this world."_

_"Like hell that's gonna happen."_

_She turned back to him and gave him a half smile. "It will happen. You can count on that. Thanks to you and your blood. It's a great thing you inherited your father's antibodies. After all the things he has done, I guess we can thank Wesker for this one thing he passed on to you."_

_"How the hell do you know my father anyway?" he demanded. _

_She walked slowly towards him. "You poor little boy. Abandoned by your father. How sad that must be for you. If you must know, Albert Wesker is one of the top virologists Umbrella's ever had. A brilliant scientist and biologist, his knowledge and skills are second to none. Well, William Birkin did give him a run for his money. The two of them are responsible for developing the world's deadliest viruses. He started it with the T-virus years ago. Birkin developed a more advanced stage of the G-virus. But those will be nothing compared to the C-virus the world will experience very soon._

_His ears perked up by the mention of his partner's surname. Didn't she mention before that her father was a scientist? "William Birkin? You don't mean –"_

_"Yes, that's right. Sherry Birkin's father. He and your father were partners in the past. A brilliant duo but too foolish enough to succumb to their research and power," she replied coldly. _

_"What do you know? Small world. Where is she?"_

_"She is not your concern. I would worry about yourself if I were you. We have a lot of work to do."_

_"What happened to my father?" he asked suddenly. He didn't know why but all of a sudden he wanted to know about him. He never really dwelled on that dead beat until now. This moment all the unanswered questions from his past are flooding him._

_"Dead. Three years ago. He was developing a new kind of virus called Uroboros in West Africa. He collaborated with the CEO of Tricell, Excella Gionne. Those two were out of their minds thinking they could use that virus to control and brainwash people. I guess their quest for power eventually got the better of them in the end. Wesker was brilliant but at the same time a very foolish and deluded man. He wanted to play God and rule the world. He had experimented on himself in the past and developed antibodies for any kind of virus possible. He was resistant to the effects of the Uroboros. The right dose of that virus strengthens him and makes him nearly invincible. Luckily he was stopped by a couple of agents. They had injected him with more of the virus causing the effects to do the opposite. In the end, the virus he created was his own demise. A shame really," she answered as she examined a manicured fingernail._

_"Who were the ones that killed him?" _

_"I'm sorry. Enough chit chat. Let's begin more analysis," she called to a scientist wearing a lab coat to begin the examination. He approached him and grabbed his arm forcefully. _

_"Get the fuck off me if you know what's good for you," he snarled at him. The scientist ignored him and stuck a needle in his arm drawing his blood in a test tube. A guard wearing a colourful mask approached them and threw a savage punch on his gut causing him to groan in pain. He would have doubled over if it weren't for the metal cuffs holding him. He felt another punch on his face and tasted the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He turned his face sideways and spat it out._

_"Is that the only thing you've got?" he asked as he glared at the guard. "Pussy."_

_"This asshole's asking for it. Let's give it to him," the guard said in his native Cantonese dialect to the other guards in the room. Two more approached him as they took out their batons._

_"Careful boys. Do what you want with him but don't kill him," the woman called out to them._

_He was no stranger to violence and physical pain and throughout the whole time he was detained, he never experienced it more than ever._

He looked like shit. He felt even worse. He turned back towards the mirror and examined his jawline where a Javo had struck him. A large bruise is now forming, the skin turning a purplish hue. He rubbed it tenderly and winced at the pain that ran through his face.

The circular door of his white walled cell opened and the woman came in followed by a couple of Javos. Speak of the devil…

He signed as he turned to face her. "The hell do you want now?"

"Nice to see you too. Looks like the guards had been having some fun with you," she regarded him with a cool stare as she folded her arms.

He scoffed and turned back to the mirror. Turning the tap water on, he scooped some water up and splashed it in his face. "Listen, lady. I'm not in the mood right now for your games. So if you don't mind getting the fuck out of my cell, I'd love to get some sleep."

"I'm not here to play games, Muller," she said as she took out a small cardboard box from her bag and dropped it on the floor. "I'm here to tell you about your mother."

His head snapped up, water still dripping from his face. "Where is she? What have you done to her?" He clenched his jaw feeling the pain shooting up again up his face but he didn't care. He felt his chest tightened thinking what could have happened to her.

She raised her hands. "Settle down. I haven't done anything to her. I don't have to. She's dead," she said not a hint of remorse or sympathy in her voice.

"Liar!" he made a move towards her, rage filling his every core.

One of the guards moved in to protect the woman and fired a shot at his direction missing him by inches as he dodged the bullet. The other guard ran towards him and held his arms back preventing him from getting to the woman. She took out an injection from a little metallic brief case and held it in front of him. "Do you want to know what happened to her or should I sedate you?"

He remained silent as he breathed heavily. He shrugged off the guard, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Good. Behave yourself and I'll let you know," she continued calmly as she lowered the injection. "She was killed by one of the BOW's."

He felt every breath leave his body. "No…" his voice just a whisper. He closed his eyes tightly wishing he heard wrong. It can't be. She couldn't.

"It seems like she refused to leave your apartment. She was waiting for you to come back from your mission. She wouldn't leave, not even after the Edonian rescue workers begged her to go to the safe houses. Sources told me that a BOW went in a rampage and destroyed a city block. Your apartment was one of those. The contents in that box are the things that were gathered from your apartment. What a pity. That's all I wanted to tell you," she said curtly. Turning around, she made her way out of his cell, the soft clicking of her heels growing faint as she moved away. The metal door shut with a clang and his cell is silent once more.

He sank to the cold floor, grief overcoming his body. He rammed a fist on the ground, cracking the white tiles. He hardly felt the pain. He bit his lip hard opening his split lip drawing blood. Not his mother, his only family left. He was planning on returning to her once he's gotten his fifty million from the US government. His job is to support her and care of her. Now it doesn't look like he's ever going to see her again or get his money. Crawling towards the box he slowly opened it and took out the contents. They weren't much of value but to anyone but for him, the sentimental value it holds could not compare to any amount in the world.

He fingered the soft peach silk scarf his mother always wore. It was her favorite and her sweet jasmine scent lingering on the fabric stung his heart. He nearly missed the small glinting object at the bottom. He reached down and took out a small plain golden band. His mother's ring. It was passed down to her from his grandmother's and the only jewellery she's ever worn. He turned the ring in his palm and read the inscription "Much Love" in his native European dialect. He closed it around his palm and held it tight as if willing his mother to come back.

He closed his eyes once more as he felt the tears sting his eyes. Pain, loneliness and suffering were the only constant thing in his life and his mother was the only good thing he has. Now she's ripped away from him, he had never felt so hopeless.

* * *

He stared at the white washed ceiling of his cell for what seemed like an eternity. Minutes, hours or days it doesn't matter anymore. He spent his time grieving for the only family he has. He looked within himself and found nothing worthwhile. He felt empty and broken.

_It's all your fault._

He snapped his head. That familiar voice in his head was creeping in, like a spider to its prey. He could feel his demons stir within the dark.

_You couldn't save her. There's no way you can save yourself._

"Shut up," he hissed to himself. Great, now he's talking to himself. He sat up and let his legs dangle at the edge of the bed, head bowed in deep thought. About his mother. About his life.

He remembered his childhood and his early days happily spent with his mother. He remembered her sitting in her favorite rocking chair placed in their tight spaced living room. She'd always make him toasted cheese sandwiches and then he'd crawl up to her and listen to the numerous fairy tales of heroes and villains fighting for good and evil. As a kid, he'd always picture himself as the hero, glorious and valiant, full of hope and promise. He would rescue people and he'd be celebrated with cheers. He would lay his head against the curve of her neck, the faint smell of jasmine a comfort to him. Her voice was soft and sweet like a lullaby always making him feel home and safe. She would always talk about them having a better life and seeking peace their country could not offer.

She never much talked about his father. He never bothered to ask. Their days were spent barely managing to survive. When she looked him in the eyes, she apologized for not being able to give him a better life. That formed his resolve to support her and provide as best as he could. It looks like he never got the chance.

Entering adulthood was the toughest moments of his life. He remembered making his first kill at a tender age of seventeen when he first joined his mercenary  
faction. Situated in a vast jungle in South America, his team was ordered to hunt down a rival group after information on his country's President. They were unprepared and inexperienced and before long their enemies had them surrounded. They were manhandled and soon guns were emptied out on his troops. He was the youngest member at the time and was at the back of the group. He had lost his gun before in their attempt to run and lose them. He found himself standing alone among the dead bodies of his comrades. He saw his enemies eyeing him. One of them advanced on him, his machete drawn. He probably thought he's just a waste of bullet. He swung the machete at him and he dodged but it was a little too late on his part. He felt a sharp pain on his left cheek where the sharp tip grazed it. He felt something warm trickling down his cheek. He raised a hand and wiped it and came out red when he glanced down at it. His opponent raised it again and brought it down towards his chest. In a quick reflex, he ducked and using this momentum, he grabbed its wrist and turned the machete facing it and drove it hard in his chest. He saw the pain and shock from his eyes as he crumpled to the ground. Feeling sick to his stomach, he turned around and fled away from them.

That's when the voice appeared.

_The davo boy. _That's what he calls it. And he has plenty of skeletons in his closet.

He came like a whisper in his mind. Voice soft and mild like a gentle caress on his skin. It's like a shadow in the dark, shades and form enveloping his ears and eventually his mind. The davo boy never screamed or yells at him. It never thought about his father or his aging mother. It fascinated and terrified him at the same time. It was that whisper of voice in his head, low and frightening in his brain. Some nights it was soothing and calming. Always in the shadows the davo boy waited. The davo boy was never afraid of anything. Unlike him, the davo boy was not a weakling.

The davo boy hated his father. Hated the waste of breath that abandoned his family. Hated how his father never once attempted to contact his mother or him and see how they're doing. He hated every kid who had both parents that love them. He hated everyone and everything but most of all, he hated Jake.

_You're nothing but a failure._

_You're worthless that's why he abandoned you._

_You'll never be anything but a bastard._

_You can't save anyone._

One thing the davo boy taught him was anger. And it was an expert in teaching him that.

He spent the next couple of years of his life as a mercenary. The davo boy only fuelled his anger. Every strike, every punch, kick and bones he broke on his enemies was like an achievement of joy for the davo boy. There are times when he just wanted to give up, to curl away and die. But that's not what the davo boy wanted. It wanted everyone to notice him. It wanted everyone to see him fight and do the only thing he's ever been good at. Killing. When he looks at the mirror, he could almost see the smiling face of the davo boy and it terrified him shitless at times.

The davo boy is never scared of anyone. It never worried about the repercussions of his actions. It loved seeing death and destruction. Loved the way his enemy's eyes widen when he's about to strike the final blow. Loved the way his enemies begged for mercy not to kill them or the way their pupils contract when they realize they're about to die. It was like a drug for him, a never ending high that he could not resist.

His mother was unaffected by the davo boy. She was sweet, kind and gentle. Anger and violence was never part of her and eventually the shadowy figure of a ghost in his mind retreated back in the darkness. But still, when his mother's not around, the davo boy always appears.

Jake found out that his career requires endless supply for adrenaline and energy. And the davo boy ran on hate and anger. So he ran himself on it. He hated the members of his troop. They probably all had both parents who loved and missed them. He hated his commander for being a prick. He hated the people around his mother for never bothering to show compassion and kindness to his family when they were suffering. He hated that his father abandoned his family and he was no one's son.

He hated it when his troops talk about their fathers. Hated how their fathers will be waiting for them once they got home from a battle worn mission. When one of his comrades died, he hated them even more. Hated them because they had good fathers who care for them and missed them.

He didn't have a father and his father never thought about him or missed him.

He hated everything he broke and everything that broke him. He wanted to break everything and everyone. Even with that, it was never enough. And so he continued to be angry. With a lot of struggle he forced the davo boy at the back of his mind. Every once in a while he could still hear the tiny whispers enticing his brain.

_You need to leave this place._

_You need to save your mother._

_You don't want to be just like your father, don't you?_

And so, the davo boy eventually retreated in the shadows. But he never really left him.

He leaned back against the mattress and laid his head on the back of his arm. He laced his fingers around his short hair curling at his scalp. He stared at the ceiling once more feeling caged by the traces of his pained past and the demons of today. He felt them prowling against the ceiling meeting his conflicted eyes. He recalled every soldier whose life he took. Every scream, every cry echoed in his brain.

He's no longer a child. No longer anyone's son. And he was never the great hero he'd always dreamed of as a kid. In regards to everything else, he hasn't really been a man.

He shut his eyes tightly and prayed for peace just once in his life. He looked within himself and found nothing, just an empty shell voided and worth as shit. He thought about what the woman said about his father before and putting things together, he began to realize why he is the way he is.

Bad blood.

He carries the same blood as his father who wreaked havoc and chaos in the world. No wonder everything he touched and everything he came across was tainted by him. Maybe the davo boy was part of his father too and passed down to him along with everything else.

I'm all alone now, he thought silently. Now that his mother's gone, what else should he fight for? There is nothing left for him anymore.

In the small white cell, a broken man searched for his purpose and identity and found nothing.


	14. Recalling

Disclaimer: Capcom owns Resident Evil.

Author's Note: Last chapter, I explored Jake's past and background. Now, it's Sherry's turn. Watching the game, it got my brain churning of what horrible experiences she went through when she said her blood was tested after the events of Raccoon City. I was always in the dark of what happened to her between RE2 and RE6 and this is how I imagined how it was for her facing her own demons and nightmares. Bringing it to present time, I tried to write how she is dealing with them as an adult and how it still affects her. I hope I did Sherry some justice and I hope I managed to capture her character well. Enjoy!

**Chapter 14 – Recalling **

* * *

She let the hot water cascade down the soft skin of her back. The hot water steamed the whole room creating a misty hue in her small bathroom. Every muscle in her body ached in agony after her physical and blood examination. After each test, she always takes a shower, almost as if scrubbing away the pain and horrible memories she collected from her ordeal.

She had perfected her daily routine. Each morning was spent doing stretches to prepare her for the day. She does two hundred and fifty sit ups and a hundred push ups that kept her body fit and toned. It's what kept her from losing her mind for all these months. Afterwards she would watch the news or whatever was good on TV that she was given in her small cramped cell. Two uniformed guards would come and escort her to the labs where the woman would be waiting for her. No matter what she does or what she says, the woman never tells her anything. She was kept in the dark in most days, only was told that she is needed for experimentation to further the research of the G-virus.

When she asked about her partner, she was met with silence or a curt answer that he is not her business anymore. She felt helpless more and more each day as she was subjected to physical torture in order to research the effects of her healing abilities. Her blood sample was always taken before and after each test for analysis. The physical examination started with simple tests. A cut on her wrist or shoulder to make her bleed and scientists and lab researchers would watch and time how fast her wound would heal. They tried cutting her in different parts of her body to see if there are any differences on her healing factor. Once her body was nearly covered in cuts, blood running down her open wounds. Other experimentations include electrocution and they never missed to torture nearly every part of her body to see how fast her skin would heal from the burn. There are times when her hand was held down by restraints and an open flame was put over it. She couldn't describe the excruciating pain as she watched her skin burn and melt off. She screamed her throat hoarse, she thought she broke one of her vocal chords. In the end, they always heal up and by the time she gets back to her cell, no trace of wound or scars could be seen. It was a daily nightmare of a routine and if she didn't anything to occupy her mind, she knew she would go insane.

She turned her face towards the hot streaming water and wincing a bit as it stung her skin. She allowed the water to wash down the sweat and remaining blood off her skin. She recalled her time after Raccoon City when she also subjected to a similar examination by the government officials. Although not as intense and excruciating as her examination now, she was held under constant supervision and daily tests for her blood analysis. Still it was terrifying for a twelve year old to experience that and some guards and scientist didn't care if she was a child or not. She was treated as a test subject and her thoughts and feelings weren't considered at all. At that time, no one knew about her healing ability so she wasn't subjugated to torture. She merely found out when she was cut her finger open cutting herself an apple. She watched in fascination as the open would begin to seal up and close after a few seconds. She never told anyone about it, the only people who knew are Claire and Leon when they visited her regularly. She would often cry and beg for them to take her away from that place but knowing their jobs are top secret they were not capable of taking care of a child in the long run.

Leon became a top agent working directly for the President and he couldn't risk her safety. With top missions around the world, he couldn't take care of her growing up. Claire on the other hand, continued to search for her brother after Raccoon City and knowing she would put herself in constant danger, she couldn't take Sherry along with her and risk her life too. So she had to stay under the government official's supervision until she grew up.

She leaned her head against the cool tiled bathroom. She suddenly felt dizzy.

_Put her back together again…_

She jumped a little as she felt a shiver ran down her spine. What was that? She gave her head a shake as she tried to clear her thoughts. _Don't be stupid, it's nothing_, she thought to herself.

She ran a hand down her tired face.

The memories twisted up in her brain, the force strong enough to knock her body against the tiled wall.

_Please, please! Let me go! I'll be a good girl!_

The voices, _her_ voice echoed against her head, obscured and terrified.

"Not right here. Not now, please…"she whispered, her voice shaking.

She pushed herself off the wall and saw her fists clenched tightly, knuckles white. She had dug her nails against her palm creating crescent shaped dents against her skin, blood coming out.

"Come on. Get yourself together," she hissed.

But her memories are coming back. Ones she worked hard to push away at the back of her mind. She could feel them pushing against her skull wanting to come out. She's already falling apart, she's beginning to break into pieces like a shattered mirror.

She bit her lip hard and tasted the metallic taste of blood running over her teeth. She forced her back to straighten up and tried to steady her shaking hands. She glanced up and saw her reflection on the small rectangular mirror hanging over the sink.

She almost didn't recognise the person staring back at her. Her eyes were clouded with dread, fear creeping in around the edges making her crystal blue eyes seemed dimmer than usual. Her lips were tightened and pursed like a frightened child enveloped in fear.

She pressed her palms on her face, the blood staining her cheeks when she dug her nails into them. She doesn't want to remember this. She wanted to forget this feeling, her thoughts she locked up. She could feel it re- emerging chasing her like a shadowy, hidden demon.

Sooner or later, it would catch her.

Reaching up, she snatched the towel hanging against the metal rod next to the shower. She wrapped the material tightly around her body and she stumbled out of the bathroom towards her cell. She had to get away from here, from these horrible memories, they were closing in and catching up to her and she's terrified…

The cold hit her like icy water against her face as she stopped in the middle of her cell. There's nowhere to go. She can't hide anywhere. Her legs felt like jelly and she forced her legs to hold her as she clutched the towel against her shivering body.

_Sitting by the window looking out. Watching, waiting. Waiting for who?_

"No, no, no…"she chanted like a broken record. She grabbed the railing at the edge of her bed as she tried to steady herself. She reached with her other hand against her hair, wet blonde locks tangling against her fingers and she pressed them against her head. She bit her lip again and tasted blood running over her lips. Hot tears stung the back of her eyes.

"That's enough! Stop it already!" she yelled at an empty dark cell.

Nothing but silence greeted her.

_The woman's hand clamped tightly against her small wrist in a vice like grip. She tried to twist out of her hand but she held on tightly. She could see the long sharp needle getting closer and closer to her, the sight enough to make her head spin._

_"I told you to hold still!" the woman said angrily as she tried to restrain her. "I told you this is important. I don't care if it hurts, we are going to test your blood."_

_She whimpered like a little child as tears ran down her cheeks. "Please. Let me go. I'll go to my room and be good."_

_Vulnerable and fragile._

_"I just…I just want to go home."_

_"Silly girl. There's nowhere for you to go. You have no home now. Your parents are gone. This is your life now and we need to know more information about the virus you're carrying. I know you don't understand this all but it's what's best."_

_"You've said that a million times already. I'm not stupid," she said quietly. She knew what she said was wrong to the woman. Those words cannot be taken back. The woman would use them to punish her even further._

_"Don't be a stupid little girl. All you do is nothing but cry. If it wasn't for the virus inside your body, we would have disposed of you a long time ago." The woman yanked her arm roughly and stabbed the needle against the sensitive part of her arm drawing blood. Pain shot up through it._

_She yelped in pain and struggled against her hold but she was holding so tightly and it was hurting her. She could see bruises forming against her wrist where the woman was holding her._

_"Please…" she begged. But her cries fell on deaf ears._

She felt dread at the pit of her stomach. She felt sick as she struggled to keep the bile rising up her throat. She swallowed hard as another memory invaded her thoughts, images and feelings darting beneath her lids.

_She watched the leaves fall down the tree from the big window she sat by. Quietly, she wrapped her arms tighter around her legs. She waited for the familiar figure of Claire or Leon to appear. She always looked forward for their visits. Once they're together she can forget about her nightmares and worries._

_"They're not coming for you."_

_She felt her icy voice as it pierced the air. She felt her shoulders stiffen. She focused on the scene before her and tried to block out her voice._

_"Let's go. It's time for your blood testing."_

_She squeezed her eyes shut. She tried to make her body as small as possible. For once she wished someone out there would come for her and take her away. She opened her eyes and watched a small bird flutter its wings as it flew into the air. She wished she's a bird._

_Even the smallest birds can fly away…_

_"I'm going home. I'm leaving this place. I don't belong here, I hate it and I hate you!" she cried as she turned her head to meet the dark stare of the woman._

_She let out a scornful laugh. "You? Go home? Where are you going to go? There's nowhere for you to go. Are you going to Leon or Claire? Foolish child. They have far more important things to take care of than a brat like you. Last I've heard Kennedy isn't even in the country. Now stop wasting time and let's go."_

_She grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her out of the window. She nearly fell on her butt on the floor as she was yanked off the windowsill. _

_"I don't want to go! Let me go!"_

_The woman curled her fingers around her arm tighter, the long nails digging on her skin. "Why don't you wish them to come here? Why don't you call them and ask them to come and get you? Maybe you can call a boy and he can take you away in a white horse," she said scornfully as she dragged her across the hall towards the lab. _

_It was a nice thought. _

_"You just sit there and waste away dreaming your life in fairy tales. Stupid girl," the woman laughed harshly._

_She tried to choke back a sob as she prepared for another session of research testing about the G-virus. She hated it. It felt like a curse doomed to follow her forever._

Her shoulders were shaking. Goosebumps appeared over her arms and legs. Her breathing was short and ragged as if she'd been running for miles. She closed her eyes shut forcing the memories out of her head but they just keep coming like tidal waves, strong and unstoppable.

_She was in her bedroom looking out again at the big window watching the leaves fall. She watched the sun sink lower into the horizon, the sky painted into a reddish hue against the sunlight. She must have sat there for hours. With each passing hour, she sank lower and lower against the windowsill, her heart yearning for them._

_"Claire…Leon…where are you?" she whispered._

_No one came for her._

_She must have drifted off to sleep. To her dismay even in her dreams, she could not escape the nightmares._

_She was running now. Faster and faster. She had to get away, had to leave this place. If not, he'll catch up to her._

_She didn't really know what was happening. She didn't really understand why all these scary people are attacking each other and doing horrible things. She was petrified and she doesn't know what to do._

_That thing is after her. She doesn't know what is it or why but she knew that if he catches her, something bad will happen. _

_So she continued to run. It was cold, wet and dark in the sewers. The only company she has are rats and other vermin. She sniffled as she looked around the place. Maybe she'll run into Claire again. She likes her. Claire is sweet, kind and trustworthy. She knew she would never hurt her. Here she is alone in the sewers trying to find a way out._

_A growl erupted in the darkness._

_She felt herself freeze from head to toe. The skin at the back of her neck stood straight up, goose bumps lined her arm. She turned around and saw the most frightening thing in her life. _

_A person, no, a monster stood tall behind her, red eyes glowing that pierced the darkness. Blood covered its entire body, its flesh wrinkled and covered in muscled tendons that pulsed like a heartbeat. Its mutated arm dangled against its side, razor sharp claws raking the wet floor. On its shoulder was a massive eye pulsing and moving as it eyed her dangerously. She raised her eyes to its face saw an angry and horrifying face. The skin was cracked and blood and pus oozed out of the skin releasing a rotten stench that filled her nostrils._

_She nearly gagged. She screamed as she turned her heel and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She could hear loud booming footsteps behind her as it chased her like a mouse. Climbing through a garbage chute she crawled as she could and landed in a garbage heap. She looked for a way out then she felt the ground move underneath her. Before she could do anything, the floor opened up swallowing her along with the garbage, her scream echoing in the darkness as she fell._

_She landed hard and she felt her head hit something. She felt her breath knock out of her as she blinked a few times, dazed and confused. Feeling consciousness slip from her she choked a cry feeling helpless. She saw a brief glimpse of the monster walking towards her. It raised its huge meaty arm but she didn't know what happened next as her eyelids closed and darkness enveloped her mind._

Tears were running down her cheeks. No matter how hard she tries, she can never escape the memories. She raised her hands in front of her face and recalled the last events she experienced recently. Although wounds have healed the scars remained in her.

_"Your healing abilities are remarkable, Ms Birkin. I'm amazed at the effects of the G-virus on you. Can you imagine what we could develop if we can make BOW's that's virtually indestructible? The possibilities are endless," the woman in the blue dress said as she paced in front of her._

_Metal shackles bounded her wrists and ankles on the medical bed restraining her movements. She glared at the woman with all the hate she could muster._

_"I will never let that happen. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you from creating BOW's and destroying the world."_

_The woman gave her a scrutinizing stare and raised an eyebrow. "How? Chained to a medical bed? Good luck with that." She walked towards her and grabbed her wrist. With the other held a blow torch._

_Seeing the torch, her face paled. The heat made her dizzy and she felt cold fear wash over her body. This was like the events in her childhood when they were testing her blood but instead of a needle, it was a torch. History has a funny way of repeating itself. _

_"No, please…"she whispered hoarsely._

_The woman ignored her and in a flash put her hand under the flame, the fire licking against her skin and burning it off. She could smell the skin burning, it made her sick to her stomach. Excruciating pain enveloped her entire body. She didn't know how long she screamed. By the time the woman was done, the skin on her hand was black and burnt. Bile rose up her throat and she vomited the contents of her breakfast meal on the floor. Breathing heavily, she watched as her burnt hand began to heal. The skin returned to its natural fair color, the skin became soft and supple once again. As her cells regenerated, the pain disappeared along with the burns._

_"Now that's exactly what we need to create the perfect BOW. That didn't even take three minutes to heal," the woman continued, her voice silky against her ragged breathing._

_She opened her mouth to protest but all she could muster was a meek cry. All the screaming had made her throat raw and she couldn't utter a word out._

_"Let's continue. I wouldn't worry too much, Ms Birkin. You will heal." With a nod, a scientist wearing a lab coat took out a combat knife and approached her. "Let's see how fast you heal against a knife when we cut you open."_

_She squeezed her eyes shut as the man got closer and closer, the knife glinting against the light._

She didn't realize she was gripping the metal rail so tight, her knuckles are completely white. She had chewed the inside of her cheek as well and now, blood ran down her lips.

_Sherry Birkin sat on a wall._

"Getoutgetoutgetout…"she chanted as she tried to force the memories burning through her head.

No one is coming for her. No one is coming to save her. Just like the first time, she's always going to be alone.

_Sherry Birkin had a great fall._

Her wounds, her scars will forever be a part of her. Will she ever heal? There are some wounds that ran deep, wounds the G-virus couldn't even heal.

_All the king's horses and all the king's men…_

**"GET OUT!"**

She sank on the cold floor, sobs racking her body. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably and hot tears flowed down her cheeks, mixing with the water from her shower that pooled around her trembling form. She shuddered against the cold. She thought she had changed. She hated that child years ago, so helpless and vulnerable to everyone. She resolved to become independent and self-reliant as she entered adulthood. She wanted to escape the nightmares. She told herself a million times that she's left the helpless child she was back then. But no matter how fast she runs, how hard she tries to forget the dark memories never seem to elude her. For this instance, she's that helpless twelve year old years ago once again. She felt defeated but most of all, she felt tired.

She tried to press her lips together to stop her sobs. But no matter what her tears flowed and her sobs escaped her lips. She felt her heart break into a million pieces.

_Couldn't put Sherry Birkin together again…_


	15. Bloodline

Disclaimer: Resident Evil and its characters all belong to Capcom.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long update! Seriously, writer's block is killing me. The last couple of chapters had been dark and angsty. The next couple would be a lot more action oriented, although I have a lot of plots and scenes in my head that I want to write between Jake and Sherry. I feel that there's so much room for character development between the two and I've given my take on some possible paths. Slightly different take on the locker room scene. I'll stick to the main plot/storyline but I'll add more dialogue and interactions between the two. Thanks for all the reviews and support! They really keep me going.

**Chapter 15 – Bloodline**

* * *

The soft metal click coming from his rounded cell door signalled him that another routine blood test and physical examination is about to happen.

His eyes turned towards the door as three masked Javo's entered his cell with their guns drawn. He raised his head from his hands cushioning it and swung his lean body in a sitting position at the edge of his bed, arms resting on his legs. Slowly, he gave a little smirk as one of them approached him carrying a set of metal handcuffs.

"Put your arms out," the masked Javo said in their native Cantonese dialect. The red head shot him a glare but didn't say anything. He raised his machine gun and jabbed him on the shoulder using the nozzle. "Do as I say, now!"

Wordlessly, Jake slowly raised both arms out, shooting daggers at the suited man in front of him. He cuffed him on both wrists and moved aside as he stood up and began walking out of his cell. The other two began walking ahead of him. He walked slowly as he contemplated his next move. This is my chance to escape, he thought silently. There's no way he's going to spend any more minute in this shithole.

The masked man gave an irritated sigh at the pace Jake was walking. "Hey! Move it!" He raised a hand and gave a shove on his shoulder. In turn his eyes were met with a cold hard look from a pair of blue eyes as the mercenary turned his head slightly to look at him. The corner of his mouth lifted a little as he gave another smirk. He turned his head back to the other two Javos in front of them and spoke up surprisingly, in Cantonese.

"Sorry, guys. Time to move on."

In a flash, he threw his body back slamming in the Javo behind him. Using his cuffed hands, he grabbed the machine gun held by the Javo, aimed it at the other two and began firing. The two Javos ducked as they avoided the bullets. Spinning his body around, he grabbed the machine gun off the Javo's hands and took a savage swipe across its face. Dropping the gun to the ground, he did a quick semi cartwheel then gracefully swung his body around catching the Javo on his upper body with his legs. Using his strength, he brought him down on the cold floor slamming his body down. Giving him no chance to retaliate, he trapped his head between his knees and gave a brutal twist. Hearing the snap of his neck, the Javo stopped moving as his limbs lie limp on his side. Fumbling for the key, he found it on his breast pocket. Retrieving it, he unlocked his metal cuffs releasing his wrists from them. Picking up the crystal cubed GPS, he stood up and faced the remaining Javos. He showed them the unclasped cuffs and dropped them on the floor. Tossing the GPS, he caught it with his left hand and beckoned the Javos with the other.

_Come get some_, he smirked to himself as he prepared for combat.

"Subdue him!" cried one of the Javos as they pointed their guns at him and began to fire. They closed in on him.

He crouched low on the ground as he prepared to make a move. He felt adrenaline pumping throughout his whole body as his muscles tensed. Seeing an opening, he sprinted towards the Javos dodging bullets as he went along. He felt a bullet whizzed past his head, the wind piercing against his flesh. He stopped short in front of the Javo who fired a bullet to his head and he thrusted a palm towards its chest feeling the bones break under the force. The Javo stumbled back but raised his gun and swung it to his face. Ducking, he spun low on the ground and brought an elbow up catching his enemy on the chin, the force enough to make him drop on the ground, gun scattering across the floor. Raising a foot, he brought his heel down towards the fallen Javo's head, crushing his skull. Blood oozed from every opening on his face, his nose bent and broken under the sheer force of the mercenary.

He heard a shout of rage from the across the room. Spinning around, he gritted his teeth as he glared at the remaining Javo. Bullets flew towards his direction. Diving on the ground, he rolled out of the way as the bullets penetrated the hard linoleum floor of the facility. Getting to his feet in a flash, he rushed towards the Javo and threw a couple of punches to his face. Spinning around, he elbowed him across the face, blood spattering out of his mouth. Grabbing his head, Jake brought it down against his knee. A couple of teeth clattered on the floor. The Javo screamed in pain as it brought a hand to its mouth, blood gushing out like a waterfall. He raised his gun once again and fired towards him. Jake ducked, the bullets barely missing him. He ran towards the Javo and sprinted up against the wall next to him performing a back flip. On the way down, he grabbed the Javo's head and brought it down hard on the ground as he landed. It stopped moving, blood pooling around its head.

"Didn't need a weapon to get rid of assholes like you after all," he muttered as he stared at the lifeless forms around him. He looked around the room and his eyes rested on a metal box against the wall in the far end of the room. Hurrying towards it, he opened it and saw an electrical switch for the lights in the medical labs. He grabbed the handle and pulled it down and as expected the lights turned off, giving the room a dim outlook.

"Goodbye shitty prison cell. It's been a real slice of heaven."

Moving swiftly and quietly, he pressed himself to the door. Using a hand, he slowly pushed it open and peered in the hallway. Seeing the coast is clear, he snuck out and prepared to meet whatever's coming for him next.

* * *

She sat on her bed, a remote control in her hand. She pushed the on button and a Chinese pop song erupted from her stereo speakers in her cell. The woman singing has a high squeaky voice that seemed to pierce through to her brain. She pushed the button to change the station and this time an olden song came out of the speakers. The melody was slow and sad and it reminded Sherry of recalling old memories.

She had a tragic childhood and a lonely life growing up and happy memories seemed like a distant thought for her. A lot of her nights were spent with horrible nightmares and it still plagues her today. She has no old fond memories, at least none she cared to visit.

She sighed and switched off her stereo. She tossed it aside on her bed and got up. She glanced at the big glass windows of her cell and wondered if anyone is out there. She began to walk towards it to check it out when suddenly the lights went out. The room was dim, only the glow from the machines next to her bed and the control panel next to her cell door emitted a soft green glow. Wondering what's going on, she approached her door and found it unlocked and opened ajar. She was about to push it open when she heard a shuffling noise in the hallway leading to her cell. Biting her lip, she turned around and slid across her bed hiding under as the door burst open and a masked Javo entered searching for her.

He walked to the other side of the bed, still looking for the young woman held captive over the past six months. Anticipating this, Sherry crawled under the bed and hid on the other side. She watched his legs turn around his body facing against her. As quick as a flash, she hopped over the bed and gave a swift and graceful kick towards the back of the Javo's head. He uttered a cry of surprise as he spun around, his electric stun rod ready to strike.

_Looks like the odds are against me_, she thought silently as she eyed the cackling sound of the stun rod. She prepared for the attack.

With a cry of rage, the Javo ran towards her and swung the rod to her body. She was expecting this move. She grabbed his hand and diverted the rod away from her body. Spinning her body around, she twisted his hand behind him and using this momentum, she pushed him towards the bed making him land on his face. She dodged his attack as he swung the rod to her head, the electricity cracking and creating a blue glow in the room. She managed to catch the eyes of her assailant as the light washed across his face. They were cold and merciless, no trace of sympathy or humanity in them.

She grabbed his wrists and using her weight, she spun herself around him twisting the stun rod out of his grasp. Placing her hands on his back, she gave him a hard shove that sent him crashing against the glass windows cracking it like spider webs. Cracks continued to travel towards the edges of the glass. Sooner or later the whole thing would shatter completely. Breathing heavily, she pressed the button on the weapon charging the electricity to maximum. Electric currents ran down the length of the stick, the cackling intensified as it was charged. Without thinking twice, Sherry rushed to her enemy and brought the weapon down connecting to the exposed flesh on its neck.

The Javo gave a loud scream of pain as the electric current made contact with his body. She didn't let him go until he passed out, his body slumped against the wall as he fell on the floor. His glass cubed GPS tumbled out of his pants pocket catching her eyes. Bending down, she snatched it up. She hurried out of her cell glad to be out of there which had been her prison for the past six months.

As she stepped out, she glanced down at her GPS and located the locker room. She can't wait to get out of this horrible medical gown she was forced to put on as she endured test after test for months. She'll have to get dressed first then try to look for Jake. Her mission still stands and she's determined more than ever to find him. She doubted they would have killed him as he's better off for their lab testing alive than dead. The temperature outside her cell was slightly cooler making the hairs of her exposed skin stand up. A shiver ran down her spine and she looked towards the direction of the exit from her cell.

Strengthening her resolve, she clutched her stun rod tightly in her hand as she stepped in the hallway leaving her prison cell without looking back.

The intense whiteness of the place is blinding him. Everywhere he looked seemed to be an endless sea of whiteness.

_Couldn't this place be any whiter_, he thought sourly as he moved silently down the hall. Before he rounded the corner a loud voice over the speakers rang out, the sound seemed to bounce off the walls echoing throughout the entire room.

"Two test subjects have escaped. They must not leave the facility. Permission to use firearms has been granted."

Although a warning announcement was meant to slow his escape in the process, he felt something tug at his heart of what felt like joy and hope. "I knew she was here," he exclaimed. Although he had never seen or heard from his partner for the past six months, he always had the feeling she was still alive. Just hearing the announcement confirmed that made a huge difference in lifting his spirits up.

"There he is! Apprehend that test subject!"

He looked up and found three masked Javos making their way towards him, weapons drawn.

_Rock and roll_, he thought as he felt the initial rush of adrenaline pump through his veins once again. Bullets flew towards his direction. Pumping his legs, he ran with lightning speed towards a Javo firing at him dodging bullets on the way. Reaching in front of him, he grabbed his shoulders and brought a knee towards his abdomen. Grunting in pain, he doubled over throwing a flurry of curse words to Jake in Cantonese. Ignoring the comments, he grabbed his hand knocking the gun out of his grip. He spun his body around throwing his enemy over his shoulder on the ground. Have a hard twist on his elbow breaking the bone erupting a loud howl from the Javo. He dropped its arm on the floor and it laid there in an unnatural angle. Strengthening his hand, he rammed it down the Javo's throat breaking off his oesophagus blocking the airway off. It began choking and twitching on the ground.

He ducked as another Javo tried to kick at him. He gave a right hook across its face breaking the mask into pieces. Another one came at him with a machete and took a stab at him. Dodging the attack, he grabbed a fistful of their hair and slammed their heads together. He threw a couple more punches to the Javo nearest to him, his mask completely broken and fell on the floor in pieces. His eyes were red, the skin on his face is blotchy and leathery as he'd had severe burns on his skin. He growled angrily at him, his eyes devoid of any emotion but hate and anger. He threw a punch at Jake but he caught it easily with his hand. Wrapping the Javos hand into his fist, he increased the pressure on it until he felt the bones begin to crack. He extended a leg out and kicked the other Javo in the stomach as it made a move to stop him. Giving the hand a savage twist, he heard the tendons made a sickening crack it the bone completely broke. Moving behind his enemy, he kicked him behind the knees forcing him to kneel on the floor squealing in pain. Grabbing his head with both hands, he gave it a vicious twist breaking its neck.

He faced the last assailant, every muscle in his body alert and ready. With a loud cry, the Javo ran towards him taking out a combat knife. He gave a swipe across meaning to slice his face but he moved his body quickly to avoid the attack. Dropping on the floor he spun his body around, extending his leg out and performing a low kick that knock the Javo off his feet. He grabbed the hand holding the knife and turning it towards him, he shoved it down to its chest. A circle of blood began to stain the expensive shirt and suit the Javo was wearing.

Panting slightly, he got up and surveyed his surroundings. He felt like a rat stuck in a fucking white maze. Except there's no cheese reward at the end, just more Javos to face and kill. Using his GPS, he began to navigate around the walkways until he came up to a set of steel stairs. Climbing up he came to another white room with a lot of walkways and a couple more Javos patrolling the area.

Moving silently, he decided to go for the quick kill and not attract any attention. He knew he didn't really need a weapon to beat these guys but the more he stays here, the more Sherry is out there by herself. Although knowing she is more than capable of handling herself, he couldn't help but feel a little worry and concern over her. The sooner he sees her, the better.

A Javo was walking down the long walkway. He moved behind him careful not to make any noise. It rounded a corner and he waited a few moments before making a move to follow it. Hiding behind the corner, he peered from the wall he was leaning against and saw that the Javo had his back turned towards him. As quietly as possible, he sneaked up behind him and grabbed his head. He gave it a hard twist, breaking its neck. He caught it under his arms before he slumped to the ground. Pulling him quietly, he laid it down on the ground away from view.

Continuing forward he rounded off a few more long walkways before spotting the last Javo walking off away from his direction. Sneaking quietly once again, he followed it careful not to be seen or heard. Suddenly it spun around coming face to face with him. It uttered a cry of surprise and drew his gun.

_Damn, so much for being quiet_, he thought to himself. He did a forward roll as he avoided the bullets aimed towards him. Rushing towards it, he did an uppercut catching it on its chin. Momentarily stunned, he used this to his advantage and slammed his head against the wall. Moving behind him, he wrapped his arms tightly around its waist and lifted it up over his body performing a suplex. Its body remained still, blood began pooling around his cracked skull.

He glanced around the area and found no other doorways. He growled in frustration as he checked his GPS again. Looking closely at the blue print of the area he found a way through a vent up the wall. Looking up he found the vent situated high up against the wall. Looking around he found a set of steps just near it. He'll have to move it directly under so he can climb up. _Why must everything be done the long and the hard way_, he thought sourly as he moved behind the steps and began pushing it underneath the vent. Moving around the hallway he climbed up the steps and into the vent.

When he landed, he found himself in a dark hallway with the monitor room not far from where he's standing. Peering inside, he found no one monitoring behind the controls. Walking in the room he saw a set of TV monitors each showing different rooms within the research lab. Moving closer, he pressed the zooming button in one of the cameras and he found an empty hallway. Pressing another button, he changed screens and there he was the familiar blonde weaving through a set of lockers. He saw her hide inside one of the lockers as a Javo entered the code in the control panel by the door. He watched her get out and pressed the code on the buttons.

He flipped through more cameras until he came across a room with three Javos holding guns. He saw a flash of white and blonde in the corner of the screen and knew that Sherry was hiding behind tables. "I'm coming for you, Sherry." He found the trigger for the guns attached to the cameras and pressed it aiming towards the unsuspecting Javos. Bullets flew towards one of them, the other two jumped in surprise. She took it to her advantage as she rushed to her enemies and did a flying kick sending one of them on the floor. She pulled her stun rod back and drove it down towards the fallen Javo, the electricity running through its body. He screamed in agony and pain as the current shocked him. The last Javo gave an angry cry as it raised its gun towards her and aimed. He never got the chance to fire as a couple of bullets tore to his body from above. She ran to him and did a spinning kick that knocked him against the wall. She raised her bare foot and gave a hard stomp on his stomach and he remained still.

He watched her run towards the control panel. Pressing in the zoom button he focused on the buttons as she entered the code. Having a great visual memory, he was able to commit the symbols to memory after seeing the symbols. The door opened and he watched her go inside. Satisfied she's ok, he turned around and headed to the door the opposite way he came from. He came to another room with another vent and climbing up he crawled in the narrow space, finding his partner and getting out of here are the only things focused in his mind.

* * *

She knew she`s going to make an espionage journey from here on forward. When she left her cell, she came across a hallway patrolled by a few Javos. She knew the odds were against her with only a stun rod for protection. All of them were carrying firearms and she knew her chances are slim leaving this place unscathed. Pressing herself against the wall, she waited for the Javo to round off the corner before moving forward. Hugging the wall, she watched has it disappeared down the hallway out of her sight. She waited a few moments before moving forward. Once satisfied it won`t be coming back, she ran over to the next set of hallways. Surveying her surroundings, she noted that there are at least three Javos wandering the area looking for Jake and her.

Once she heard the announcement on the speakers she felt absolute relief. Although she doubted her partner will be killed off, hearing the confirmation he`s still alive brought pure joy to her. She bit her lip as she contemplated her next move. She can`t be seen otherwise things will go difficult for her. She waited for a while until the Javo nearest to her turned its back and began walking the opposite direction. Walking on her tip toes, she snuck behind him and grabbed its head, leaping over its body and slamming its head on the ground on the way down. She turned around and hugged the wall, waiting for the Javo to leave.

A loud shot rang out piercing the silence in the air. Curiously, she watched in amazement as each of the Javos was struck with bullets. She followed the direction of the bullets and found them coming from the gun installed under the security cameras around the place. She gave a smile of relief realizing it increased her chances of making it out of this place without a scratch. She ran into the next room which was filled with several lockers. She saw a door next to a control panel and knew she wouldn`t be able to get through unless she has the code. She felt a sense of anxiousness and urgency washing over her. She doesn`t have much time and figuring out the code could take a while. She heard the door at the side of the room beginning to open. She frantically searched for a hiding spot. Seeing the set of lockers in front of the control panel, she dashed inside and closed the doors. She watched as a Javo entered the room and stopped in front of her. Watching closely, she watched him input the security code and the doors slid open. Now`s her chance. Slipping quietly out of the locker, she carefully entered the code. The doors made a swishing sound as they opened. _Great I`m in_, she thought to herself.

She ran towards the next room that was patrolled by three more Javos. The room had a bar in one corner and a few tables by the wall. Ducking behind one of the barriers, she waited for the right moment to strike. Gunshots rang in the air and she watched as one of the Javos screamed in surprise as he was shot down from the camera.

After fighting off the Javos with the help of the security camera gun, she stood in the centre of the room. Surveying her surroundings, she made sure the Javos won't be getting up again. She dashed towards the electronically locked door and glanced at the control panel. "Lucky me. I hope that was Jake." She hastily punched in the code and entered. Running to another corridor, she entered the door at the end and came across a locker room. Walking passed a series of lockers, she wondered if there is anything she could wear before continuing on. She glanced around the rows and wondered which ones were unlocked. A sudden shuffling noise came from above her at the other end of the room. Spinning around, she felt her body tensed to meet whoever is coming.

* * *

He crawled forward and swinging his legs, he jumped down the vent and landed on his feet.

"Jake!"

He turned around at the sound of the voice and saw none other than his partner. He started forward as a short happy chuckle escape his lips and stopped short when he saw what she was wearing. Or lack of. Giving a low cough, he covered his eyes with a hand as he turned away from her out of respectfulness.

Sherry glanced down and her cheeks immediately flamed. She almost forgot she is wearing a thin and revealing medical gown that barely covered her chest. Covering them with her arms, she ducked behind one of the opened lockers, using the door as a barrier to keep her out of sight.

He uncovered his eyes and seeing she hid behind the locker door, proceeded in the same row opening doors. He just hoped there are some clothes in this place that would fit him. He didn`t fancy going out outdoors in nothing but a pair of medical pants.

"Where are we?" she asked as she found some clothing that could fit her.

"China," came his curt reply as he opened a locker. Inside were a black shirt, a pair of black pants and a pair of combat boots that seemed to be his size. Much to his relief, his weapons were also there as well.

"Obviously, but where?" she continued as she unknotted the ribbons holding her medical gown together letting fall in a heap around her feet.

He stopped in his tracks and drank in what he saw. His eyes travelled from her bare legs, up to her bottom and on the smooth bare skin of her exposed back to him. Several months ago, he had seen those curves back in the cabin but this sight is nothing compared from what he saw back then. He took the time to appreciate the feminine curves of her shoulders down to her waist and her shapely legs. He felt that familiar heat stir within him and blamed once again his damn testosterone. Luckily, she was picking out the clothes in the locker, she didn`t seemed to notice him staring at her.

Is he checking her out? Yes, he is. _Damn it, get a grip_, he mentally slapped himself. Just because you haven`t seen a naked woman in what feels like, shit, forever doesn`t mean you can check her out. With all the force he could muster, he tore his eyes away from her and back to the contents of his locker. Still the sight of his partner in nothing but a pair of white panties made the heat travel down. He cleared his throat and spoke up forcing the image out of his head.

"Don`t know, don`t care. I just know that I`m done being their guinea pig."

Sherry pulled on a white bra and a white button down dress shirt. She gave her body a slight turn towards his voice as she glanced behind her. She felt that worry growing inside her again and dreaded to think of what they did to him. "What did they do to you?"

He gave a scoff. "Plenty. They said something about using the antibodies in my body to enhance the C virus," he replied as he pulled down the black shirt over his head.

Her worry doubled and she felt the dread rise up. She secured her gun holster around her slim waist. "Oh no. What else did they say?"

He paused. He felt himself hesitate before opening his mouth. "Do you know an Albert Wesker?"

She felt her blood run cold at the mere mention of that name. She first heard of him as a young child when her father would spend hours in his research lab back in Raccoon City. He spent many days and nights in the lab, he practically lived there. Although her father rarely mentioned about him outside of work, she always heard that name from him whenever he was talking with her mother when he had the chance to go home for a quick shower or a bite to eat before he was off again to the lab. They were rivals for the most part but for brief moments there was a friendly partnership among the two men.

She had never met the man directly. However she heard a great deal about him from Claire who was in direct contact with her brother, Chris. She heard about Wesker`s betrayal to their special police unit, STARS. She also heard numerous stories about him and his involvement in the mansion incident in Arklay Mountains, each story more horrifying than the last. She didn`t really understood it all when she was a child, but growing up she pieced together the puzzle and concluded that Wesker must have some sort of involvement with her father`s research as well. Hearing the type of man he is, she wouldn`t be surprised.

She didn`t know how to answer him. She opened but she didn`t know what to tell him or even where to start. "What?" she responded meekly.

She heard him sigh behind his locker. "I`ll take that as a yes." He snatched the pair of boots from his locker and dropped them on the bench in the middle of the room. He sat on it and began lacing up his boots. "They talked about him. A lot. I guess he had some sort of antibodies that could fight off any virus. Apparently, he abused his gift. Took it for granted and then ended up turning himself into some kind of monster. And here I thought that dear old dad was just a dead beat who skipped out on us, no, no, no. Turns out he`s a freaking nut job who almost destroyed the world!"

She pulled on a pair of dark green cargo pants and wrapped her blue scarf around her neck. "Your father's actions have nothing to do with you."

"Yeah, but his blood does! It's the whole reason why we're here. I mean, come on! You really think that crazy doesn't run in the family? That nothing of who my father was didn't somehow get passed down to me? You of all people should know that's true. I'm just saying…the man that I am, the things that I've done. At least it all makes a little more sense now," he protested frustration etched in his voice. He moved to his locker and retrieved his handgun. Checking the ammo, he loaded a fresh clip into it.

After putting on her side gun holsters around her shoulders, she closed her locker door. She blinked and flashed him a hurt look. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe what he's saying. Does he really think that his father's deeds are the reason he's the way he is? Doesn't he ever think that it's up to him to shape the person that he is? Sure, her father has done some terrible things too. After all, if it wasn't for his creation of the G virus, the whole Raccoon City incident wouldn't have happened in the first place. Her parents had created evil things, terrible creatures she thought only exists in nightmares. Much to her horror, they followed her in reality. But she's not going to let her father's choice of path direct the person she is.

He saw the look in her face. "What?" he asked irritated.

"You can blame your father all you want. But at some point, you'll have to take responsibility for your own actions," she replied brushing past him, her shoulder knocking his on the way.

_I am_, he thought silently. His thoughts wandered back to his mother. It's his entire fault she's no longer here. "My mother's dead."

She stopped in her tracks. He spoke so softly she could hardly hear him. She hoped she heard wrong. "What?" she asked turning around to face him.

"BOW. She was waiting for me to get back home in our apartment. One of the BOWs went on a rampage and killed her."

She didn't miss the pain in his voice as he spoke. She felt her heart go out to him, she herself know what it's like to lose a parent. "Jake, I'm so sorry." She stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up and met her eyes. She had never seen him like this before. "Are you, really?" He stood up to his full height, his six three form towering over her. There was something in his eyes, there was a flash of anger. She saw the pain and sorrow behind those blue orbs but underneath all that, she saw something else. He almost looked _stricken_. He stepped closer to her making her take a step back. She could feel the coldness of the metal lockers pressing against her back through the material of her shirt.

"Jake…" she opened her mouth but her words trailed off. What could she possibly say to make him feel better? He just lost the only family he has. What on earth could she do to replace that? Nothing came to her mind. She became dimly aware that the proximity between them was becoming narrower and she was practically pressed against him.

"You say I can save the world. How can I do that when I couldn't even save my own mother? I couldn't protect her. What makes you think I can with anyone else?" he asked his voice low. His eyes never left her face.

She tried to move past him but he put an arm out, a loud banging sound rang throughout the room as he slammed a hand down the door of the locker blocking her way. She could feel his warm breath on her skin as it fanned across her cheek. His body seemed to radiate its own heat that travelled to her own as well. She could feel her body leaning in towards it. "Jake, I know you're upset. You have every right to. Please calm down and let's figure things out."

"I don't give a shit about saving anyone. My mother's gone. All I want to do is go to her side. I don't give a rat's ass about the C virus and the rest of the world. They're all fucking sheep anyway," he continued, anger in his voice as he lowered his head down to her eye level.

She raised her hands up and they ended up pressed against this broad chest, his warmth travelling to her hands. She could feel the steady rhythm of his heartbeat against her palms growing faster by the second. "Jake, please – "

"Do you understand what it's like? To feel completely alone? To know that you can't save anyone and that nobody is coming to save you? Do you how it feels to keep running? To keep going but each place leaves you with more questions than answers. In the end you just feel hollow and empty inside. Do you know what it's like? To run out of places?" he questioned as his eyes bore down to hers. To his surprise, he noticed her eyes were shiny with tears.

_Yes I do, Jake. I know exactly what it's like._

The understanding in her eyes nearly undid him. Her eyes told him everything she felt without uttering any words. Her hands which were pressing against his chest curled into fists gathering the thin material of his shirt in her hands. The warmth of her hands seemed to penetrate through his shirt. As well as other things.

To her shock, she felt the soft leather of his glove on her lower lip as he ran the pad of his thumb across it. He lowered his head until it was inches away from hers. He could smell her sweet familiar scent that he found comforting as it travelled to his nose. They stared at each other's eyes, her gaze never once breaking from his. Her emotions were laid out in the open and she looked at him in a way that tugged at his heart and down to his groin. She looked very much open to him, her eyes brimming with tears and shit, she looked beautiful –

They held their gazes for a moment and she blinked, her body still and unmoving. He wanted to kiss her.

He felt the soft touch of her hand on his bicep.

"I believe in you. I always have."

Her voice was so soft, he had to strain his ears to hear them. She looked at him with hope in her eyes. It made him want to turn away. The truth is, he's tired. Tired of all the fighting, all the running and hatred. He just wanted to go away, to give up and drink himself to death with a bottle. He wanted to waste away where no one can find him and he's left alone to die. It's what meant for people like him anyway.

He withdrew and pulled himself away from her. He took a few steps and turned his back on her. He wanted to run. To get away from her and this place as far as he could. No one looked at him before like that, asides from his mother. That damned hope. It made him want to keep trying and move on. At least with other people, they never gave him hope, to give him a chance to be someone he could never be. He was never a savior in the first place.

She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't," he said as he turned his head around and regarded her with a cold look as he shrugged her hand off. "Just don't". With that, he turned and made his way out of the room, footsteps growing fainter as he walked away.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she watched him go.

_She had lost him. She had lost him…_

_Foolish girl. You never had him in the first place._


	16. Joyride

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

Author's Note - Again, so sorry for the long update! Work has been crazy and I'd been forced to stay after hours everyday. Anyway, here's an update from me. Noticed that when you are playing Sherry during the motorcycle part of the game, you get the choice to hold on to Jake? Lol, needless to say, I held on pretty much most of the ride. Anyway, not completely happy with this chapter but I have to move on to get to the better scenes of my fic. Sorry I tend to drabble on the action scenes but I really do love action and watching Jake kung fu his way is pretty hot. Thanks so much for all the reviews and words of encouragement. You guys rock!

**Chapter 16 – Joyride **

* * *

He kept walking until he made it to the long corridor of the long expanse of the building. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, each footstep becoming heavier as he walked on. He glanced back towards her direction and felt a burning sensation rising up his chest of what felt like shame.

She was there for him when he needed support. She tried to console him and he could feel her sympathy reach out to him and what did he do? He brushed her off just like the other people in his life. He turned her away when he needed someone the most.

He had been alone for so long, he forgot what it was like to have someone help and care for him. He had long ago lost trust in people and only relied on himself. Letting people in his life only causes complications. Why bother? They're just going to leave him in the end anyway. He wanted to push her away, to create a barrier between them he's done since he chose the life of a mercenary. But he couldn't help but feel guilty when he saw the pain in her eyes.

Pain, sorrow, hatred and anger. Sometimes he felt like an old man despite almost being twenty one, holding hurt and pain than most men could harbour in a lifetime. He often wondered if he's capable of feeling anything else in the long lonely nights he spent as a mercenary. He forgot what it's like to feel like he mattered. It almost feels too good to be true.

He'd been angry for so long. He often felt being a mercenary is the best job for him. It's the one job where he can get his anger the best out of him. He wanted to see people hurt. Every single person he encountered in his life. He wanted each and every one of them to feel what he feels. To hurt like he does.

_But something inside him told him Sherry already has…_

He heard the swing of the door open and he glanced as she came a few feet from him. He noticed her cheeks a little wet and the corners of her eyes wet with moisture. He felt a pang of guilt stab his chest.

"Sherry…"

She looked at his face searching. "What?"

_I'm sorry. _He opened his mouth but the words wouldn't form. "Nothing."

She looked away. "I see."

Without another word, she walked ahead. He trailed after her feeling the guilt build up inside him. Why couldn't he just apologize? He shook his head.

They came across a set of stairs and a few Javos were patrolling the area. The duo disposed of them quickly before coming across an elegant looking hallway lined with huge golden pots and an expensive looking carpet covering the floor. They continued forward until they reached the foyer of the building.

Sherry surveyed her surroundings marvelling at the intricate designs on the wall, expensive paintings lining the walls of the room and a big statue in the middle. "Gosh, look at this place. Someone has serious money in order to build this whole thing."

"You're telling me. Each item in this room probably cost a whole lot more than all the items I've ever owned," he replied as he searched for an exit. He spotted the big double doors by the bottom of the stairs. Jogging ahead, he stopped short in front of it. "Hey, I've found our ticket out of here."

"Yeah, but until I talk to my boss, I wouldn't even know where to go," she replied as she examined the doors. They seemed to be electronically locked.

He sighed. "Alright. Let's find a way for you to phone home."

"There's a door over there. Why don't we check it out?" she said pointing to a door at the other side of the room.

He gave a nod. "Let's go."

The pair found it was unlocked and proceeded forward. It led them to a small room with a lot of computers and machines. Sherry noticed a picture of Jake in one of the monitors and easing her curiosity began to leaf through the screen. It was all his data gathered from the experiments over the past six months. Every blood test, every physical examination, brain scans, x-rays, graphs, results and tables were all recorded.

"What's that?" he asked as he came behind her.

"Data from your experiments," she replied as she continued to read the information. This would surely be handy in creating the treatment for the C virus.

Meanwhile, he began searching through the lockers behind them for anything useful. He came across a cell phone. He gave a smile. "Hello." Turning the power button on, he felt relieved they could call someone. He went back to her. "Hey, why don't you call your boss?"

She took the phone from him and pressed on the screen. "Hello? This is Sherry Birkin." She paused as she listened for the caller on the other line.

A stern voice replied. "Agent Birkin, I haven`t heard from you for a long time. What happened to you and where are you now?"

Although he`s her supervisor just hearing his voice always gives her a chill. It`s like getting a scolding from a parent or the school principal. "I`m sorry I haven`t gotten in contact any sooner. We were detained. In a facility in China."

"You are in China? You`re in luck. My team and I are also in the country. We are in the process of observing the effects of the virus in this part of the country. Is the subject with you and is he safe?"

"Yes, he`s here with me. He`s safe," she replied.

"Good. Alright, here are your new orders. Leave the facility you`re in and make your way over to the Kwun Lung Building. It's located in Koocheng. You are to bring the subject here safely. Make sure he gets here in one piece," Simmons said, his voice cold. "And don`t get caught, Ms Birkin. You have wasted enough time already. Get here as soon as you can."

She gave a slight nod. Although she had worked under him for around three years now, he still never lost his cold and grim demeanour. His expectations are incredibly high and nothing she does seems to be good enough for him. Her boss is hard to please and it grates on her nerves from time to time. "Understood. We`ll get there as soon as we can."

She ended their call and slid the screen of her smart phone shut. She glanced at Jake who stood beside her.

"Well, what did he say?"

"They`re already here in China. We`re saved," she replied, pocketing her phone.

"Hallelujah. So ready to go?"

"Just a moment," she replied. She grabbed a small chip at the corner of the panel and inserted it in the computer. She began to copy all of Jake`s files and data. Once the process was complete, she saved it and took it out. "Let`s get out of here."

The two made their way back in the main foyer. She was standing by the door, trying to figure out how to unlock the doors electronically when a loud blast erupted throughout the whole place. The walls within the door cracked and collapsed and through there emerged a large tank. She opened her mouth to scream when she felt an arm wrap around her waist, lifting her off her feet. She landed on the marbled floor, the tank missing her completely from being run over. She felt something covering her head as dust and debris fell around her. She caught her breath and when she looked up, she saw her partner shielding her body, as well as his from the destruction of the tank.

"Jesus Christ! You`ve got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed as he watched the tank rotate its huge cannon gun and began to aim at them.

"Oh crap! We need to get out of here now!" she cried as she heard the click of the gun preparing to shoot at them. Both got to their feet lightning fast and ran away from the tank as far as possible. Several armed Javos appeared and began firing at them.

Shooting a couple, Jake saw a long bar hanging at the top of the stairs. Studying it, he saw he could use it to get across to the other side of the ledge. He turned around and saw his partner shooting at a couple of Javos. "Sherry, I`m going to go up there by the ledge. Hang in here, I`ll find a way for you to get up too."

She glanced at him as she kept firing. "Ok! Hurry though. These Javos just keeps coming."

He turned around and ran upstairs. Once at the top, he leaped up grabbing the metal bar with his hands. Swinging his body up and over it, he flipped through the air and landed on his feet. He was met with a couple of mutated Javos, their legs elongated and bent at the knees resembling a grass hopper`s. They saw him and began to advance, their long limbs giving them long strides enabling them to close the gap quickly. "This is fucking wonderful! Just keeps getting better for me."

He shot a couple of rounds which slowed them a bit but didn`t stop them. Putting his gun in his holster, he held his fists in front of him and rushed towards them. He gave a high kick to the nearest one sending it skittering across the floor. He gave a couple of punches on the other one before grabbing its head and slamming it on the wall. He gave a savage kick on its leg breaking it before pulling his gun back out again and shooting it point blank. Changing the clip in his gun, he fired more shots at the one he kicked before. His bullets seem to have trouble penetrating through its thick skin so he ran to it and did a flying spinning kick making it fall on the ground for the second time. Raising a boot, he crushed its skull. He wasted no time and ran at the other side of the ledge where he could see Sherry fighting off several Javos. She was hiding behind one of the pillars using it as cover as she threw an incendiary grenade to a cluster of them igniting them on fire.

"Sherry! Over here! I`ll cover you," he yelled. He took out his sniper rifle and began picking off the Javos near her. Using this distraction, she left the safety of the pillar and made her way towards him. He knelt down and extended a hand down to her. "Grab my hand!"

She nodded and took a few steps back. With a short burst of speed she ran and leaped up snatching his hand. Grunting he pulled her up to the ledge, not letting her go until she had both feet safely on the floor.

"Thanks. Come on," she said as she gave him a grateful smile and began making her way towards the double doors.

They came across a long hallway lined with expensive looking paintings on the wall. The whole place is decorated with golden intricate designs and golden pots lined the hallway. The two walked on when she spoke up.

"I hope we can find an exit here. I`m getting sick of this place."

He felt his curiosity picked up as he realized he doesn`t really know what happened to her the whole time they haven`t seen each other. "So what have you been up to for the past six months?"

"You name it. They were testing the virus I`m carrying. It was the same thing I went through right after Racoon City. It`s still as shitty as the second time," she replied, her tone holding anger and resentment as she spoke.

Although he couldn`t see any scars or wounds, he could only imagine what they must have done to her. He felt sympathy towards her but most of all, he felt hot white anger building inside him. "Geez, I`m sorry to hear that."

"I`m just glad it`s over. There`s no way I`m getting back there."

He didn`t get time to respond when the floor gave way under them and they found themselves falling down to the next level. Covering their heads, he waved off the dust around his face and coughed. "For fuck`s sake! They`re even willing to destroy their property to get to us."

A loud crashing sound came behind them and once again, the tank reappeared coming towards them in full speed.

"Run!" she cried as she forced her legs to carry her. She saw the gun aiming towards them. "Watch your back!"

The two ran until they saw a hallway at the end. Going through it they came across the exit of the building which led them to a large shallow pool beside the building. It would have been a beautiful and peaceful scenery if it weren`t for the Javos chasing after them.

Jake was looking up when he was a glass wall holding a set of impressive looking vehicles. "Alright, here`s the plan. I`m gonna go up there and see if I can get us a ride. Hide until I come get you ok?"

She gave a nod. "Ok, but be careful. There`s too many of them and we`re more vulnerable if we`re separated."

"I know. I`ll make it fast."

He ran up to the other building when the tank busted again from the walls of the facility. "Persistent bastards," he muttered. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his partner hiding behind the wall they came from. Good, stay hidden he said to himself. He ran down the long walkway of the oriental building shooting Javos on the way. He saw more began to chase after him which is exactly what he wanted. More Javos after him means less of them bothering Sherry. He reached the bar hanging off the big Buddha statue at the end of the walkway. He jumped on it and swung landing on the other side of the building. He ducked just in time the tank fired a shot at him.

"I hope your stupid statue breaks!" he yelled. He saw more Javos approach him. After disposing of them, he continued on the building until he came across a room every man`s wet dream. The room is filled with expensive cars and motorcycles enough to make him drool at the beauties before his eyes. Damn, what I wouldn`t give to test drive these babies, he thought to himself. He eyed a sleek red Ferrari gleaming under the low light of the room. For a minute, he thought about stealing it as their getaway car but decided against it. It was too big and screams too much attention. His eyes fell on a red motorcycle in the corner of the room. Although not as flash and stylish as the car, it would do. Making his way towards it, he felt relieved to see the keys in the ignition. Alright, time to get outta here in style, he thought. He turned the ignition and felt the engine purr smoothly. Pressing on the accelerator, he crashed on the glass windows breaking them as he landed on the watery pool underneath. He saw his partner making her way towards him out of her hiding place. Getting on behind him, she latched her arms around his waist.

The tank in the middle of the pond aimed it`s barrel towards them. Roaring the engine on his bike, Jake faced it with a steely gaze. He slammed his foot down on the accelerator avoiding the shot that was fired towards them. Crashing through the wall, they pair sped on leaving the destruction of the facility behind them.

* * *

They had been driving through the roads for a short while when Sherry`s phone beeped. Grabbing it from her back pocket she slid the screen open and pressed the talk button. "Yes, we`re out of the facility. Where should we meet you?" She listened for a couple of seconds before nodding. "Alright thanks. We`ll meet you there soon."

Jake glanced at the side view mirror. "What did he say?"

"He gave me the coordinates for the rendezvous. It`s close," she replied as she studied the map of her GPS. She closed it and put it back in her pocket.

He saw movement at the corner of the mirror. Frowning, he turned around and saw several bikers riding up fast behind them. Upon closer inspection, he noticed they were all Javos, some carrying machetes, and some guns. They heard a helicopter above them and found themselves suddenly engulfed in light. Bullets rang out and made holes along the concrete road they were riding on.

"Damn it! They`re still on us! They`re trying to mow us down!" Sherry cried as a bullet whizzed past her head.

"Yeah, thanks! I have ears you know. I could hear them!" came his sarcastic reply as he revved up the engine and pressed harder on the accelerator doubling their speed up.

Although he couldn`t see her, she rolled her eyes. Trust him to ever be sarcastic in times like these. "Can`t you be pleasant for five minutes?"

"There`s a shitload of Javos behind us not to mention that helicopter tracking us down. I don`t see how anyone can be pleasant in our situation!" he barked back. Seeing several cars ahead of them he knew this is going to be a dangerous game of cat and mouse. "Hang on!"

Sherry tightened her hold on him as she buried the side of her face against his back. She could hear his heartbeat, slow and steady at first. She sensed it beating faster as adrenaline pumped through his body, the steady beating gone into a fast hammering sound against her ear. She closed her eyes, feeling the wind tore at them ruffling her hair. She could feel his lean body under the thin material of his ribbed shirt, muscles tensed. She knew he's on edge, his senses alert and keen on the danger ahead.

She had never really drove a motorcycle in her life much less be a passenger. When she was younger, Claire would sometimes take her for rides on the few hours she was allowed to visit her. But Jake`s driving is a far cry from Claire`s. He`s certainly a speed demon, the world around them seemed to pass by in a blur of shapes and colors. She had certainly never been in a bike ride as fast, intense and dangerous, on top of that, as this one. Much to her relief, her partner drove expertly weaving in and out around cars and trucks with smooth fluidity effortlessly. On the few times she opened her eyes, she thought she could pretty much say goodbye to her life whenever they come too close to another vehicle or if they`re about to crash into one of them. Luckily he seemed to know exactly what he was doing being able to calculate good distances, the right speed to run and dodging traffic at the right timing. Her heart was racing and she realized she was holding her breath. She glanced behind them and saw several Javos gaining on them. Biting on her much abused lower lip by now, she drew her pistol and took aim.

"Jake, focus on the driving. I`ll take care of the Javos!"

She fired some shots and managed to hit some Javos. Due to the speed and dangerous driving by her partner it was hard for her to get accurate shots. This went on for a while until they reached another highway, this one busier than the last. She barely held on as they made a sharp turn, the bike leaning dangerously close on the concrete. As they continued on, a huge explosive truck blocked the whole road. Jake angled the bike sideways a bit and skidded under it to the other side. Miraculously they didn`t fall off or had the unfortunate experience of their faces meeting the solid ground.

"Do us both a favour and shoot that thing, will ya?" he bellowed, glaring at thing.

Raising her pistol, she fired causing a massive explosion on the highway. They heard a few screams as some of the Javos got caught in it. Without hesitation, he turned the bike back on the opposite direction and drove on. There are more cars on this side and avoiding them makes it terribly difficult.

"God only knows how we`re going to get out of this one!" he cried as he evaded a car coming their way. "This is going to get ugly. Hold on as tightly as you can to me, ok?"

She nodded as they reached up a narrow path leading up toward an abandoned building. The helicopter was still relentlessly pursuing them and showed no signs of slowing down. It`s spotlight continued to trail after them as they rode on a platform supported by weak planks and bamboos. The roar of the bike`s engine increased as they left the platform making they fly in the air. To her horror, she felt her body go off balance and the next thing she knew, she was thrown off. She threw a hand out and managed to catch the railing from the helicopter. She could feel her grip loosening and she knew she can`t hang on much longer.

"Jake, help! I can`t hang on!"

His head snapped towards her direction. He saw here merely hanging on with just one hand. He cussed under his breath. "Yes, you can! I`m coming!" he called. Turning the bike around, he sped through the road. He stepped on the accelerator harder as he saw her fingers slipping. Legs dangling in the air, she let out a yelp as she plunged down. Gritting his teeth, he reached her spot and threw an arm out just in time to catch her and lessen the blow of her fall.

She panted as she threw a let over the bike and held on to him. They rode on both relieved to be in one piece still.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. Nice catch."

He suddenly stopped the bike and turned it sideways. Just behind them was a large truck containing flammable liquid. He glanced behind him and motioned towards it with his head. "You know what to do," he said as he watched the helicopter fly above it.

Nodding, she drew her gun and fired a single shot. The loud blast erupted throughout the whole block, sending bits of gravel, glass and pieces of metal flying. They watched the helicopter burst into flames and eventually crashed down.

Satisfied, the pair sped on.

* * *

They stopped just before a broken bridge. They seemed to have gotten into the rougher part of town. The streets were empty, streetlights were flickering on and off and the surrounding buildings are derelict, all empty and quiet. Broken shards of glass littered the ground along with trash and bits and pieces of metal and wood.

Jake flipped the bike stand on and surveyed their surroundings. "Geez, what a shithole. Reminds me of home."

"At least we're not being chased anymore. Come on, let's move on. We're going to have to leave the bike here," Sherry replied as she stood up. Using his shoulders as leverage, she got off the bike and walked to the edge of the bridge.

"Damn. I liked this baby," he said as he turned off the engine and followed her.

"You could just steal another one," she answered earning a smirk from her partner. Taking out her GPS, her eyes followed the map taking them to the rendezvous area. "Alright. We're going to have to make our way down this bridge. We'll continue forward before we reach the river."

"Whatever is the easiest," he said. He began climbing down. Large pieces of rubble lined the side of the bridge. Either a giant BOW went through this place or it was bombed. "Hey, watch your step. This bridge won't hold out much longer."

She nodded as she placed her footing carefully. He reached the bottom first and stopped as he waited for her. She held on to the edge of the rubble she was standing on as she hopped down. The rock she stood moved and before she knew it, her feet were sliding out under her. She threw her hands out to grab onto something when she felt a hand close around her arm. She landed on her feet shakily and looked up to see him holding her arm. She whispered a word of thanks as she made her way from the rubble. He continued to hold on to her, his hand sliding down to grasp her hand.

"I think I can see some ladders over there. We can climb over those to get to the other side of these buildings."

"All the walkways seemed to be blocked. Must have been the Javos or people trying to block them from their houses. It's complete chaos, this is just like Raccoon City years ago," she replied as she looked at the empty houses. The place is beyond creepy but what worried her is the silence. It's just too quiet. She is completely aware that Jake hasn't let go of her hand as they weaved their way around the rubble ending up in a big open space.

On the other hand, Jake himself is having a mental battle. He couldn't decide whether to let go of her hand or not. He could release it now but he'd already held it longer than required and letting go now would mean admitting that it meant more than it actually did. Feeling like a pregnant woman with crazed hormones, he felt like mentally kicking himself for overthinking such things. In the end, he just decided to hold it since it's what he wanted to do anyway.

The pair walked in silence, each submersed in their own thoughts. Enjoying the comfort of each other's hands, both took the moment to appreciate the calmness after going through so much over the past couple of hours. Sherry looked up the night sky and found it clear and stars glittered the inky background. A warm breezed caressed her cheek blowing her bangs out of her forehead. She stopped and stared in the sky as if it held the answer to their fate.

Sensing her as she stopped walking, he followed her gaze. "What's wrong?" he asked, intertwining his fingers with hers. He felt her squeeze his hand as she answered.

"I'm just thinking. Are you going to leave now? You said earlier you wanted to go back to your mother."

He remained silent for a while, the reminder of his mother still stung his chest. He wanted to leave now. At this point, making the vaccine isn't his top priority. However, that pang in his chest always doubles whenever he thinks about Sherry. He may not care about other people, nor does he think he owes them shit but he certainly owes her. She had saved him a couple of times and was the only one there when he needed support. She was the only one who cared. He almost wished she doesn't. This could have made the situation a whole lot easier if she never cared about him. Leaving would be an easy task, one he could do with no regrets. When the time came, he found his heart betray his mercenary instincts. The fighter in him would want to save his own skin and walk away. But in the end, he goes against what he was taught growing up in combat.

He squeezed her hand back as he made a decision. "I'll ride this out with you. I'll stick to our agreement. But as soon as that's done, I'm heading out," he replied. _We're in this together until the end_, he thought silently as he looked down at her eyes. "Just a note though. We keep watching each other's backs and stick together."

Her smile says yes.

He let go of her hand as she walked forward, eyes going back up the sky, blue pools gazed at it thoughtfully. "I haven't seen the sky for months. We've been through so much, running away and fighting. Sometimes I forget where we are." She sighed as she brushed her bangs out of her forehead. "The sky looks beautiful, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," he said softly, his eyes never leaving her form.


	17. Dreaming

Disclaimer: Resident Evil and its characters belong to Capcom. Song and lyrics are from Nickelback.

Author's Notes - first of all, a huge apology for the long wait! Things had been so busy lately at work, it's been crazy. I'm now on my winter holiday so I finally had the chance to sit down and write. I've added a song by Nickelback, one that helped me be inspired to write this chapter. I feel that some of the lyrics in the song fitted perfectly with the characters. Anyway, a huge thanks to each and every single one of you who's following this fic and reading it. It means a lot to me and your reviews/PMs are absolutely wonderful! Thank you so much! I would also like to give credit to visions, Ms Starlight and altol who are terrific writers beyond words and inspired me to be a better writer.

**Chapter 17 – Dreaming**

* * *

**Just one more moment, that's all that's needed.**

**Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.**

**Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading.**

**Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it.**

**I can't believe I'd say I said I'd lay our love on the line,**

**But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now**

**Everyday I spend away my soul's inside out**

**Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you know, somehow.**

**By now you know that I'd come for you**

**No one but you, yes I'd come for you**

**But only if you told me to**

**And I'd fight for you**

**I'd lie, it's true**

**Give my life for you**

**You know I'd always come for you.**

**I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing**

**My mind was closing, now I'm believing**

**I finally know just what it means to let someone in**

**To see the side of me that no one does or ever will**

**So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone**

**I'd search forever just to bring you home,**

**Here and now this I vow.**

**By now you know that I'd come for you.**

**No one but you, yes I'd come for you**

**But only if you told me to**

**And I'd fight for you**

**I'd lie, it's true**

**Give my life for you**

**You know I'd always come for you**

**You know I'd always come for you**

**No matter what gets in my way**

**As long as there's still life in me**

**No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you.**

**Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,**

**Yes, I'd come for you**

**But only if you told me to.**

**And I'd fight for you**

**I'd lie, it's true**

**Give my life for you**

**You know I'd always come for you.**

**No matter what gets in my way**

**As long as there's still life in me**

**No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you**

**I'd crawl across this world for you**

**Do anything you want me to**

**No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you**

**You know I'll always come for you.**

- **Lyrics taken from "I'd Come For You" by Nickelback.**

A bright beam of light caught her across the eyes making her squint as she held a hand to her face. A loud thumping noise can be heard overhead as a black helicopter swirled around them, light washing over their bodies.

Jake glared up the sky as the bird flew past them, its spotlight never leaving their standing forms. He cursed under his breath. "The hell is this now?"

Sherry heard footsteps nearing them and clutched her gun. She felt her chest tighten as she watched several forms moving in the shadows nearing them. "Jake…" she gave a warning tone as she backed up. She felt his back touched against hers, muscles tensed.

The light circled overhead pointing the pair for all danger to see. Several Javo's appeared carrying knives, guns and other sorts of weapons. A few of them had mutated, having grotesque arms protruding from their shoulder sockets. A pair had grown big wings where their legs used to be, the leathery skin brown with ropey veins travelling its length. Glassy colorless eyes stared at them devoid of any human emotion.

"Man! Everywhere you look, there's more of these assholes. Sucks being so popular!" Jake cried as he clenched his jaw at the approaching Javos. He had both hands on his gun, raised and ready to fire. He could feel Sherry's back pressed against his as she tried to face the Javos on her side.

"We're outnumbered! Jake, this looks bad," she said. One Javo jumped in front of her and let a growl. She pointed her gun towards him and started firing.

"Well, we're just gonna have to take out as much as we can," replied the redhead as he started firing his own gun.

A battle ensued. Gunfire erupted the whole place, the loud noises deafening. There were many close calls and moments that Sherry thought would be the end of it all. She's already having a couple of cuts, grazes and bruises forming around some areas of her body. Lucky for her, her healing ability is taking care of them. She had her gun pointed when she heard the click of her gun signalling it empty of bullets. Dread filled her body.

"Jake, I'm out!" she cried as she took out her stun rod.

"Yeah, same here! Looks like we're gonna have to kick the shit out of these guys. I'm looking forward to this," he answered as he raised his fists at the closest Javo.

To their surprise, bullets began to rain upon them. It took a second for her to realize that the bullets were hitting the Javo's surrounding them. Her eyes trailed up to the platform above them to see several BSAA clad soldiers with their firearms shooting down at the Javo's.

Jake scoffed. "Looks like Redfield and his boy scouts are over here too," he said pointing up towards their direction.

Hope filled her and she felt her spirits begin to lift. "Chris's team will protect us."

"We don't need their help! I didn't ask for it either!" he cried as he threw a punch across the bloody face of a Javo in front of him.

She grunted as she spun and drove her stun rod to another Javo before it swung its massive arm towards her body. Electricity coursed through its whole body igniting a shriek from it. "I know you don't like Chris, but he's here…"

"Alright, alright. Enough about Redfield already. Geez, it's getting old."

The pair continued to fight against the horde of Javos. More of the Javos with grasshopper like legs appeared, jumping high and began making an attempt to stomp on them. Sherry ducked and rolled on the ground, bits of gravel and sharp rocks piercing her back as she rolled to her knees. She held her stun rod as she kept her eyes trained on the Javo advancing towards her. She didn't see the one creeping up behind her as he leaped in the air and aimed its clawed foot at her head. She gasped and covered her head and tried to crawl away but she wasn't fast enough.

A figure came to stand beside her and thrusted a hand out catching the foot in his leather gloved hand. She looked up to see her partner holding the foot with a vice like grip. He twisted his hand making the Javo lose its balance and dropped on the ground. He raised a foot in the air and brought it down hard on the bend of the knee breaking it cleanly. The Javo howled in pain. He followed it up by hitting its mouth, blood spilling everywhere.

Sherry got up and muttered her thanks before continuing to fight off the Javo's. She swung her stun rod left and right catching them mostly, sometimes missing them. She looked towards her partner and saw him fighting more Javos than she. His face lined with dirt and grime and clothes soiled. More bullets rained around them and one by one, the Javo's began to drop like flies.

"Ha! And I thought we'd be here all night," Jake called over his shoulder to her.

The two stood upon the fallen bodies of Javos. They littered the ground making it a mission to walk across the area. He looked around breathing hard from all the fighting. He felt eyes upon him and looked up to see the BSAA Captain giving a hard stare at them. Well, mostly on him. His eyes narrowed as if in deep thought. The hell's his problem, he thought. He thought back on the details of his family lineage learning about it back at the facility and back at the Captain. His father was responsible on the world's worst BOW's. The BSAA's job is to fight bioterrorism. He put two and two together and curiosity began to rise within him.

"Does he know that Wesker is my father?" he wondered out loud.

Sherry raised her eyebrows in surprise. True, hearing from Claire, Chris and Wesker had been mortal enemies for as long as anyone could remember after the mansion incident. She didn't want to think how Chris would react if he found out Jake's true identity. Nor did she want to imagine how her partner would take it if he knew Chris was one of the BSAA operatives who killed his father three years ago. She swallowed and chose her words carefully. "Umm, I don't think so. Why?" At least she's being honest. She really doesn't know if it's in Chris's knowledge that he is Wesker's son.

He gave a shrug. "Nothing. Maybe I just rubbed him the wrong way."

"Come on. Let's get moving. Our orders were to avoid contact with anyone," she said as she spun her heel and began walking away.

He tore his gaze away from the Captain and followed her, pushing all thoughts of his father and Redfield at the back of his mind.

* * *

They came across a desolate playground. The place was silent. The street was empty and the food stalls nearby stood unmanned, the fruits and vegetables selling still on their racks. Some untouched, some scattered across the ground. Trash littered the place, broken boxes, tables and chairs were everywhere. Smoke filled the air and the stench of gunfire lingered. Not a soul was in sight, whether human or a Javo. A swing creaked as it swung on its hinges.

The two walked along quietly. Sherry rubbed her arms feeling a chill despite the warm breeze. She gazed up at the stars again and closed her eyes. A vision filled her head sitting by the window, a soft warm blanket draped over her as she was left freely to gaze at the stars. Those were the times she could feel peace and quiet in her prisoned life.

"This place smells like death. Just like Edonia."

She opened her eyes and saw her partner surveying the area. She watched as he climbed up the slide and skidded down. "Jake Muller, devious and mysterious," she mused, a smile on her lips.

He glanced back at her and saw the way her eyes drooped a little, her face exhausted from the entire ordeal they had faced. "Let's take a break for a while. God knows, we both could use it."

She didn't say anything but walked towards the swing dropping down. She held the chains as she brought her knees up to her chest, the swing swinging a little at her action. She looked up at the stars once more. "Sometimes I can't help but blame myself."

He turned to her direction and saw her gazing again at the sky. "What?"

She kept staring up at the sky. She doesn't know why she's bringing this up or even if he'd understand her. "Back when I was little. When my dad was a scientist. He never really paid much attention to me. Both my parents were too caught up with their work. Sometimes I can't help but wonder if I had been a better daughter, if I'd studied harder or did better at sports, they would have paid more attention to me. And not so much on their research. Maybe they wouldn't have developed the G-virus."

He thought about her words. Did she really think this was all her fault? He narrowed his eyes. "Listen. You could have gotten all the A's at school and be the best athlete but that wouldn't have stopped your parents from doing their work. They knew what they were doing."

"Yeah but…I don't know. Sometimes I think that if I'd been more perfect my parents would have noticed me more. I wished they could have spent more time with me and looked after me better."

He walked towards her and stopped by the swing. "Hey at least your parents were around. My father was absent my whole entire life."

She looked up at him and noticed the pain and anger in his voice. He never had both parents growing up after all. She shook her head. "I can't help but think…what if there was something we could have done? What if there was something different we could have tried?"

He looked down at her and glowered. "Don't you think I've asked every single '_what_ _if_' question over the last twenty years? Don't you think if I could go back and there's something I could have done, I would have done it? I've wasted all my life on what ifs and I'm probably wasting my time here now but what the hell is out there for me?"

"What are you going to do when we're done here?"

He gave a tired sigh as he dropped on the swing next to her, his hands resting on his knees. "I dunno. Probably carry on being a soldier for hire. Try to earn money. Maybe fade away and be forgotten." He glanced at her.

"I would never have wished that on you. I wouldn't want that to happen."

"Yeah well, you should."

_After all this time, why do you still believe in me, Sherry? You're making this so much harder. It would have been easier if you give up on me. I could finally give up. If only you didn't believe in me_, he thought as he glared at her under the harsh light of the streetlight above them.

"You believe in fate and all that bullshit crap. That things happen for a reason and all that shit."

"Not really. Not in that way, at least. I think there are reasons why things happen. Just think of it as a cause and effect type. As someone who's fighting for the world's survival, I think you have to believe in that reason."

"Why?" He asked almost as if challenging her philosophy.

"Because if all our lives are predetermined, fighting would be useless, wouldn't it?"

He didn't reply but shrugged.

"What do you think?" she asked him curiously. Jake is quite a character and delving into his mind intrigued her. Getting to know him hadn't been easy, but interesting to say the least.

"What I think is not important. But who really knows anyway? People take certain paths and it either goes well or goes into shit. Maybe some people are meant to be heroes, and some are just meant to be failures." He tilted his head and focused his glare up the stars. For that moment, he could have been a young boy stargazing.

Sherry didn't have to think hard which part Jake thought he is.

"Then why continue to fight?" she questioned.

She got him there. It's true, he was only fighting for himself and his mother in the beginning. But now that she's gone, he'd asked himself a million times why he keeps going. His blood could save the world. It's true it's only his blood that's valuable. He himself is not really important. He doesn't owe the world shit. But he owes her something. He couldn't tell her that she's the reason why he keeps fighting. When she looks at him with hope, it fuels him to go further.

"Nothing better to do."

Both of them didn't really believe his statement.

"Why do you keep fighting? What's in it for you?" he paused for a moment as he turned the question around. He never really understood what keeps her going and why she fights so hard. He wondered what her reason beyond following orders is. She must be getting a handsome pay for a big job like this. However, unlike him, Sherry doesn't seem like the type who will only accept job offers purely on the sole purpose of money.

He saw her hesitate before answering. "I know this must sound strange. I don't know if you'll understand even. I'm determined to get a vaccine for the C-virus to help people, to prevent more chaos brought upon the creation of the G-virus from my father. I saw the devastating effects on an entire town. It destroyed so much more than lives. It created a fear that will never be forgotten. And this was all caused by what my parents developed. Somehow, I've always felt responsible in righting their wrongs. If there's a way for me to help anyone, I would gladly do it. If there's even a slightest of hope for a cure, then it's up to me to find it. It's my duty to do so, the least I can do. For myself and everyone else."

He didn't say anything as he revelled on her words, eyes travelling back at the night sky. She really does care for people, her compassion extends to all. She's certainly a much better person than he is. He began to think about everyone else and maybe, just maybe the thought of his blood for treatment gave him a slight hope in the thought of saving the world.

She let her words hang as he didn't say anything. It's a strange thing having a discussion regarding philosophy and personal reasons with their whole ordeal with Jake. Months ago when they'd first met, she wouldn't have predicted having a deep conversation without them strangling each other. Things had started rocky for them. But then again, things change. And perhaps so do people, she thought as she studied his profile.

"Do you have any dreams for the future?"

"Not anymore." His stare never left the stars.

She rubbed her arms trying to get them warm. "What did you hoped for back then when you did?"

He turned his gaze at her, his blue eyes filled with curiosity as to why she asked the question. She didn't know really why she did. He shrugged once again. "I dunno, just try to get as much money as I could and be rich. Spend it all on nice things, have a nice house, a bike and all the shit I could ever want." His gaze softened a little bit. "What about yourself?"

She opened her mouth to speak but then changed her mind and shook her head. "It's silly. You'll think it's stupid."

"I won't," he said, a serious expression on his face.

She paused for a while. She considered not telling him anything but decided against it. He had shared his thoughts, it's only fair she do the same. On top of that she's too tired and worn out to care at this point of what he's going to think anyway. "A home."

She spoke softly he nearly missed her words. "Huh?" he asked in confusion.

"A home. I dream I could have my own home one day. One just like I lived in when I was a child. Two storeys with a big window overlooking the front yard. A big maple tree in front for shade for summer leaves. A front porch to sit on and look at the stars. A nice garden at the back for some flowers to grow. I missed my house from my childhood. All I've ever lived in is a government facility and an apartment since Raccoon City."

He kept his gaze at her still intent. "And?"

She looked at him questioningly. "And what?"

"What, no valiant hero by your side? I've always thought you were the romantic type, Sherry."

The soft look on her expression faded. "No, I'm not."

"Why not?" he didn't know why he asked. Heck, he didn't even know why it mattered, but it did.

_No hero is coming for her…_

_No one ever would…_

She blinked and met his eyes. "Because it's pointless to think like that."

"Why?"

She gripped the chains of her swing tightly. She tore her eyes away from his and looked straight ahead.

"Sherry."

Her eyes came back towards his blue orbs as he grabbed the chain of her swing and pulled her closer to him. Their sides touched making her painfully aware how intent he was looking at her. She didn't know exactly what to expect to find. His eyes were narrowed slightly, intent and focused on her. He frowned. "Why is it pointless to think that way?"

"Because it's just is." She left it at that. He let go of the chain and didn't ask anymore questions much to her relief. There's no point in wishing for something that will never happen. It's just a waste of energy.

Silence came between them once more. She glanced at her partner again and watched him as he watched the stars with slightly tainted eyes. The sky looked beautiful, a far cry from the smoky battle fields they were in a while ago. Right here, sitting next to Jake, star gazing at the night sky felt like a whole different lifetime. If they had not been children back then, they were certainly less even now. For once, she saw a faint gleam in his eyes and did not see the scar that marred his face nor the smirk he usually wears like a barrier to repel others.

Just him. Just Jake.

His eyes painted like a pair of azure spheres, shimmering pinpoints in the dark that glittered faintly. His lips were turned in a small smile and she knew he was recalling something from his past, a warm and far away sunlight hidden within the depths of the shadows in his mind. He should smile like that more. A genuine smile, not the smirk he wears to hide his true emotions from the rest of the world. She thought it must have been how he smiled before, before his life was put into wars and battles, and how he smiled when he was with his mother, or memories that had been lovely and warm.

His eyes gazed longingly at the sky, arms resting on his thighs. Both of them had their guards down and now she is free to look past him to probe behind his scars and read his body language rather than his markings. Jake Muller's scars and attitude had always made who he is in his first impressions. But now, just looking at him, he seemed a man and not the money hungry monster or a rebel she first thought of upon meeting him.

She rested her head against her arm holding on the chain of her swing and closed her eyes. It's been a long day. The breezed caressed her cheek and ruffled her hair softly, calming and soothing against her skin. She succumbed to exhaustion and let herself go in the darkness.

* * *

Jake's thoughts were going a mile a minute. Contrary to Sherry's thoughts, his own aren't too far. It's quite close.

He knew what it's like to feel hopeless and to lose one's own purpose. Heck, he never felt that more strongly when his mother died. He knew what it's like to watch hope sail away like a lost balloon. Once he had wished it gone forever and never come back. Miraculously, for some reason he couldn't fathom, he found that it returned to him like a string of a balloon handed down to its lost owner. He could feel hope pulling him once more, pulling him towards the sky, towards hope and promise amidst his chaotic life. For what exact purpose, he still hasn't figured it out. But he didn't feel so dark and dreadful anymore. He sensed a purpose waiting for him although he couldn't quite place it yet. It's a start.

He breathed out and glanced at the blonde form beside him. She has her head resting against her hand cushioning it from the steel chain. Her eyes were closed and she looked to have nodded off to sleep. He couldn't be too sure though. He saw her cuts and bruises had healed up, nothing her regenerating abilities couldn't take care of. He knew she'd be fine. She's a survivor, he'd grant her that. What a day. He felt the exhaustion catching up on him and feel his body wearing down. He rested his head against his arm as he studied her form.

He thought back on her dreams and her reluctance to share her thoughts for the future. Months ago he never would have thought they'd have a deep conversation about each other. All they did was argue and bicker. He never thought she would have spoken about them at all. How things have changed between them. Knowing a different side to her was definitely interesting.

Years ago, as a teenager, he would have laughed and scoffed at her dreams. A house with a big tree in front seemed too simplistic and at the lowest platform of the ambition ladder. It wasn't the ambition he would have thought of her. On the side, there's a certain charm and appeal to them, a quiet lifestyle to yearn after everything he's experienced in his life. He stared at the stars again and decided to try on the dreams of Sherry Birkin.

It surprised him as he found it fittingly well.

A nice house, not too big nor too small. A big window in front to watch the scenery before them, watching the leaves fall as winter comes. A floor that creaked when you step on it and a roof full of shingles. A nice intimate kitchen for warm memories and a lounge room with a television to relax by night. A spacious back porch that was lined with plants and flowers to brighten the place up. Two bed chairs at the porch to gaze at the stars when the night is clear.

He glanced at the young woman again and wondered why the absence of a partner in her life. He tried on that place, for a moment, trying to fit himself as someone's husband, partner and protector, but he found it overwhelming. It was strange, it was foreign to him as well as frightening.

He had never been a fearless savior that fit so many others well. He's always been tarnished, tainted and selfish. His fists and guns were raised for his own needs and desires.

He's not a savior. Never have and never will.

He sighed and ran a hand down his face. What the hell, he thought. This is only dreaming. No harm can ever come of some stupid useless thing. He'd think about this dreaming shit for now and throw it away as soon as he's done. Hanging into hope was like holding fire. The scars and burns remain even after the fire has been put out.

Just for this moment. Then he'll forget about it.

He looked at the wide expanse of the sky above him and began sorting out his dreams like pieces of a puzzle.

A nice bedroom with a comfortable bed where he could roll around without getting a stiff neck and aching back. A small garage where he could work on his bike. A stereo to blast away rock music to ease his nerves. A large piano by the living room where he could play some music, one of his hidden talents that no one knows about. It brought him back to his childhood when his mother bought him a baby piano when he was five. He enjoyed jamming on it for countless hours.

No gunfire and screams to be heard.

Maybe he could have a lovely girl at his side to share his dreams. Someone who will always be there for him.

Someone who would stay.


End file.
